Playing for keeps
by lunaristar
Summary: FINISHED! OWKB flick. Is it possible for love to happen between friends? Katie Bell is half angel, what happens when she falls from grace? please R & R
1. Will anyone remember?

(AN: anything between the apostrophe's is you thinking **e.g 'I don't own anything J.K Rowling.'** That's what ya thinking, please R&R, message me any opinions and please don't flame)

"Katie Wake-up!" Two familiar voices call from the door. I recognised them instantly as my best friends Alicia and Angelina call to me from the doorway.

I roll over so I'm lying on my stomach, pulling the blankets slightly tighter around me.

"Go away" I groan into my pillow, barely audibly.

"Haha!" A male voice says rather sarcastically "Come on Kates you've got quiditch practise in 20minutes" He said with his fluent Scottish accent.

"Can't the birthday girl get some peace on 'her birthday'?" I mumble into my pillow, well snuggling into the duvets.

I hear the curtains being pulled back and all of a sudden I feel the comforters slowly being dragged off of me, I snatch for the comforters relentlessly and pull them over my head.

"Katie! Come on or we'll be late and I'm sure 'wood' over here, would be all too happy to come and get you to come practise again" Alicia giggled, this was followed soon by Angelina.

"Remember" Oliver said matter-of-factly "20 minutes" He said before walking down the stairs into the common room.

I felt it was safe to get up, although I done so glumly, well remembering the last time he came to get me to go to practise.

'Oh, the memories'

_Flashback start_

"_I see you looking, uh, like what you see?, boy now don't be shy, and look at her face in opportunity…" I sung along loudly, dancing across the room. _

The music blearing from my boom box (which I had gotten custom made so it could work in Hogwarts. Made by your brother, Joe, who works in the ministry. Family connections are great).

_I skipped around the room donning a racy black bra and matching boy legs briefs, made of a shear lacy fabric. I danced merrily singing into my hairbrush pretending it was a microphone._

_All of a sudden I heard someone banging on the door. _

"_Come on Katie!" someone yelled through the door. "We got Quiditch Practise right now!" _

"_I'm getting ready Ange! I'll be down in a tick!" I called back, well turning the music up and resuming to sing into my hairbrush and every now and then brushing my hair between words._

_The person pounded on the door again, interrupting the chorus._

"_I'm not Ange! And if this door isn't open with you standing here ready to go in…10 seconds, I'm breaking it down!" the person yelled, stamping on the steps outside so hard that dust shook of the wall above the door._

"_You wouldn't because…Ange' sorry to tell you sweetie but you aren't that strong and you know it" I yelled back in a singsong voice. _

_I turned to my trunk and started pulling out my trackies and a t-shirt (My usual gear that I wear under my quiditch gear)._

"_That's it! 10, 9, 8-skip a few- 1! Ok I'm coming in and don't say I didn't warn you!" all of a sudden I heard someone stomping towards the door footsteps coming hurtling to the door_

'_Oh no! She wouldn't?!' I heard the door break open and someone stumble towards the floor. I shut my eyes tightly, refusing to believe what had just happened. _

_The person hastily stood up and than stayed completely still, it became somewhat silent, apart from the music playing on the boom box. _

_I clutched at the clothing so tightly that my knuckles were becoming sore from holding it so strongly. The clothing I held barely covered myself, and I felt wearily exposed._

_I shook my head, shaking the thought out of my head. 'It's just preposterous for someone to barge into the room, just to come and get me to go to quiditch practice.' I sighed out loud, reassuring myself. 'Ok, on the count of 1, 2…and finally 3!' I looked at the person before me, not quite believing what my eyes were seeing. My eyes wide with shock, I gulped in a large amount of air._

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, expelling the air I had just breathed in. _

"_Oh my god! I am so sorry Katie!!" Oliver said nervously. He held his hands over his eyes and had turned his back to me._

_I stopped screaming and took long deep calming breaths trying to regain my composure. _

"_-Katie?! KATIE?!" a voice echoed from the girls' staircases, until the female came to a halt at the door frame, looking upon the absurd scene. "Katie? And Oliver? Oliver and Katie? With Katie standing in only her Lingerie? Am I missing something here?" My best friend Angelina replied, looking from one to another expecting an answer. _

_The only noise that came about was the music coming from the boom box, the chorus started playing, and I stood still from shock.  
"…**You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand here looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)….."**_

_Was playing in the background. _

'_Man, I feel like such an ass right now!' I thought well shuffling the clothes so I wasn't as exposed as before. 'I got to get out of here…'_

"_Um, I'm gonna go and change now!" I replied hastily, well running into the bathroom._

_Oliver cleared his throat "Hurry up, ok Katie!" his voice slightly higher than usual. _

_I leaned against the bathroom door, and sighed when I finally heard his steps retreat out the door and down the dormitory steps. I heard Ange come to the door. _

"_He's gone now, you can get dressed" she said with a slight giggle in her voice._

_End Flashback_

"Here's your clothes, take a shower after practise. Now hurry up and go change." Angelina said, well pushing a pile of folded clothes and trainers into my arms.

I slumped over into the bathroom and cleaned myself up, after that I practically ripped off my pyjamas and discarded them into the basket in the corner of the room. I than began picking at the clothes that Angelina had given me and hurriedly put them on.

After about a minute of pulling and brushing I was ready to go. Before I left I thought it quite natural to look in the mirror in case it didn't look right. I strode over to the full-length mirror, looking at my double.

"Hey Ange?" I yelled to the door, well eying myself carefully in the mirror.

"Yeah? Something wrong?" she called back, well hurrying up to the door.

"Remind me never to let you pick out my clothes again?" I said holding my head down at myself.

I heard Alicia double over in laughter, "Oh come on it's not that bad-" Angelina replied quite taken aback at what I had said.

"-What's not that bad?" I heard another familiar voice but in, followed by another pair of footsteps, from the door.

I walked out of the bathroom, pulling at my shorts willing them to be longer. "This" I said gesturing at my clothes.

Angelina had given me a white tank top and tan short-shorts, plus my favourite baby blue trainers. I stood at the end of Alicia's bed in full view of everyone in the room.

George began whooping and whistling, which caused, Fred to follow suit. I stood there looking down at my feet, blushing.

Once Alicia and Angelina had joined in it was loud enough to cause a few other Gryffindors to pop their heads in to see what the commotion was.

I just stood their fuming, not quite sure what to do to my friends.

In one swift movement, I heard another person enter the room to come to stand in between Fred and George.

I looked up to catch eyes of deep swirls of chocolate, pouring into my own eyes. A deep crimson blush crept along my cheeks. My eyes shot to the floor.

'Why am I blushing? This is Oliver we're thinking about' I took in a deep breath feeling my face become slightly cooler than before.

I looked up to his face and saw his eyes skimming over my body.

'I can't believe he is checking me out?! This is so degrading' I glared at Oliver, who's eyes had finally reached mine. He smirked his famous smile, which could bring any girl to her knees. I smiled back at him not realizing it.

'Wow, he looks really cute -! No he doesn't! Well, I mean he does, but he doesn't? Oh, I'm just digging myself a hole' I shook my head out of the thoughts.

Oliver cleared his throat "I believe that we are late for Quiditch practise right now" eyeing all the team members in his captain look. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Typical!' I thought. I looked over at Fred and George; they looked at each other in a confused sort of way.

"Fred, I believe our captain is-" George began

"-Blind! Yes I know, to not realise-" Fred interrupted.

"-The gorgeous girls in front of us, but I do believe-" George said, I blushed at the comment.

"-That he has seen our dear Katie in-" Fred continued, 'This can't be good.' I thought eyeing them carefully.

"-Less!" Alicia Finished, causing everyone in the room to look at her before breaking into a large amount of laughter.

"That was just cruel," I said shaking my head in disappointment.


	2. It's a suprise

Chapter 2 - It's a suprise

After a little bit of laughter, everyone was ushered out of the Gryffindor tower and we continued to walk to down the corridor. I looked at the ground, feeling isolated from everyone else.

'How come nobody remembered my birthday? A simple 'Happy Birthday Katie!' would be enough for me, but no. Nothing' I sighed out loud.

'They must not remember it or something there has got to be logical reason, please let there be a good reason' I looked ahead at the boys who were walking ahead of us.

We turned a corner and I heard Alicia and Angelina chattering, well Wood talked to George, Fred and Harry about some new tactics.

I couldn't help but glance at him as he walked swiftly, kind of gliding down the corridors. Alicia had picked up on this because I was normally absorbed into the conversation of the latest issue of 'Tricks and Tips' (a teenage Witch Magazine).

Alicia smoothly began talking about the latest gossip, as I stared dreamily at Oliver "And yea, did you hear the latest gossip: Katie Bell likes Oliver Wood-" I quickly spun my head to look at her, with Angelina giggling at the I reacted.

"-Ah, I see we got your attention" She finished smiling.

"I do not like Oliver in the way you are insinuating-" I replied sternly, well blushing a deep crimson.

Oliver overheard this and slowed his walking pace so that he was walking next to Katie.

'Why on earth am I blushing? I shouldn't be blushing!' I thought getting angry with myself.

"-And what way, were 'you' insinuating Miss Katie?" Oliver interrupted; I turned to look at him, my cheeks burning hot now.

'uh-oh!' I thought, looking at him, trying to hide my shock.

"Uh? Oh look! We're at the pitch I'm going to go and get changed coming guys?" I replied, well walking towards the Changing rooms. I began walking over there, but someone gently grasping my hand, had pulled me back.

"- Katie, I asked you a question don't you think it would be polite to answer it?" Oliver asked me, looking into my eyes questioningly.

He pulled me towards him, so that we were only inches apart. I gulped visibly in front of Oliver. He smirked down at me.

"Hey Katie you comin'?" Angelina called breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yea, I'll be over in a sec" I called back to her.

"Oliver, I think I should go, we'll talk about this another time, ok?" I said quietly to him.

"Of course, well, you better get changed then" He said looking down, he looked slightly crest fallen.

I looked at him questioningly, before I began jogging over to the Changing rooms.

Upon entrance I was bombarded with flailing arms, outstretched legs and articles of clothing flying around. I walked to my locker thinking what had just happened.

'Why did Oliver look upset?' I began turning the knob on my locker. 'And why did he put so much emphasis on the way 'I' was insinuating?' I heard the locker click softly, allowing me to open.

'Maybe. Maybe he likes me?' I almost laughed out loud at my own thought. 'Pmpf! Jeez I'm off my rocker today, must be coming down with something.' I put a hand to my forehead feeling for any signs of sickness.

"Are you ok Katie?" Harry asked me, generally worried.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine. I think? Thanks though" I smiled down at him. He was good kid. No matter what the daily prophet said bout him, he couldn't be a nutcase, he was so calm and reserved.

"No problem" He said, breaking my train of thought, I saw him walk towards the doors, well I started to get into my quiditch gear.

I pulled open my locker and a little piece of parchment fluttered out, I bent down and picked it up it read:

"Dear Katie,

Happy Birthday! Don't think 'I' forgot. I've got a extra special surprise for you later tonight. Don't worry I'm sure you'll love it. Angelina and Alicia will take you t the surprise, Lots of Love xxoo :P"

I looked up over to Angelina and Alicia.

Angelina just tapped her nose knowingly and Alicia shrugged her shoulders.

I finished putting on my gear and headed out to the field.

I mounted my broom and looked up at the flying figures before me

"YOU ARE NOT DOING IT PROPERLY!!! DO IT PROPERLY!! FRED? FRED??!! DON'T TRY TO JINX THE BLUDGERS!!!" Oliver screamed at his team members.

I slowly mounted my broom, I looked up at my fellow teammates, "This is so not good." I said pushing off.

2hours later I was practically dragging in Angelina, with George on the other side of her. Alicia was getting a piggy back from Fred although it looked like she was just lying on his back. I sat Angelina on the bench and went to go get a glass of water.

When I had returned everyone was dressed and ready,

"I can't have taken that long to get the water?" I replied incredulously, well eyeing each one of them. Fred, George, Oliver and Harry had left already.

"Ok, what's going on?" I replied backing away from my friends, when seeing a twinkle in Angelina's eyes.

"Just go and have a shower you smell, and put on some nice clothes" Alicia stated to me.

"And where might I get 'nice clothes' when I am wearing all the clothes I brought-" I reply matter-of-factly.

"-Here, I got them don't worry" Alicia replied back, handing me a pile of clothes "- and hurry up!" She said with a smile.

I walked into the Shower room, grateful that Fred and George had left. I turned one on and walked across the room and I put the clothes on the counter. I began stripping off all my dirty quiditch gear. I than hopped into the shower, savouring the calming effect of the warm water, it relaxed my muscles and I soon found myself slightly pink from the heat of the water. I than began washing my hair with my favourite shampoo and conditioner. It smelt like Strawberries and Cream. Once washing out the conditioner, I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel and wrapped it securely around myself.

"Ok, lets see if Alicia has better taste?" I leaned over the clothes, picking them up carefully and holding them out in front of me.

"Not bad, not bad at all" I said, picking up my wand and magically drying myself. I than began putting on a black bra and some knickers.

The outfit consisted of a black pleated skirt, plus small chain. The skirt ended just above my knees, a red v-neck short-sleeved tee and white knee-high socks and black shoes.

I charmed my hair dry and tied it in a high ponytail and began pulling on the clothing.

I walked out feeling crisp and clean.

"How do I look?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Great! Now just a little touch 'here'" Alicia said well tying a black silk tie to my eyes so that I couldn't see "Perfect, now we can go" she said,

Angelina than grabbed my arm and started dragging me outside the door.

"And where May I ask, where are we going?" I asked Alicia who I assumed was on my right, excitement building up in me.

She started pulling me down the corridor, making a few lefts and rights, up 4 sets of stairs, and down 2.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you" she said.


	3. What a gift!

"Oh, it's a surprise? What for?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the two in mock interest, well being dragged up another set of stairs.

"Don't be so daft Katie! We know, you know, that it's your birthday today!" Alicia told me huffily.

She turned her body to the right, mumbling a password and ushering me in to the room. I heard the door creak closed behind us.

"Can I guess, where it is we are going then?" I said, fighting a gigantic smile, which was about to appear on my face.

"No point when we're already here" Alicia said letting go of my arm, I felt a hand brush past my back and realized that Alicia was gesturing for Angelina to let go of me. Once Angelina dropped her arm, I felt the excitement build in my stomach.

"Can you take off this tie now, I think I'm getting a rash from the fabric" I said absentmindedly trying to fond out where we were. I felt Angelina's hand grasp the tie behind my head and felt her nod at Alicia

"Ok, now!" and in a flash of blinding lights, the tie was off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said about 10-20 voices around me.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked them a few times so I could focus them on the area around me. I was in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

There was a large banner across the banister of a bed, which said "Happy Birthday Katie!" and there was confetti floating down from the roof, it disintegrated before touching the floor. There was a table, next to one of the beds closest to the adjacent wall. It filled with a random assortment of foods and drinks.

I turned my head and looked at the people before me. I realised it was just some of my friends and a few random guys and girls from other houses, mainly Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. No Slytherin of course.

I just stood there gob smacked for a few minutes before remembering to breathe. I took in a few breaths unsure of what to do, I looked behind me but I was quickly ushered by Angelina and Alicia, towards the middle of the room where a small mountain of presents lay.

"They're all yours. Open them" Alicia said into my ear. A large smile crept along my lips. I knelt down in front of the mountain, unsure exactly where as to start.

I drew a hand to the mountain and grabbed the first present. It was slinky in my hands and had a soft texture. I began pulling at the wrapping paper 'Must be clothes? Hm? Wonder what - the hell were they thinking!' It was a pink coloured silky/lacy cami and a crimson pleated mini.

"Uh? Who bought this for me?" I said looking around the room. A boy from Ravenclaw put up his hand nervously.

"I thought it would bring out the colour in your eyes," he said blushing. I soon realized that it was John Lexington. I smiled at him and thanked him. I put the clothes next to me and began picking at the other presents before me.

About 30minutes later, 3 butterbeers, 5 parcels of clothing, 6 boxes of sweets, 2 paper cuts and lots of hugs kisses.

I finally came to the last present. The present was in a box with red and gold wrapping paper; the paper had some medium sized holes in it. 'Wonder what the holes are for?' I lifted the package closer to my face peeping through one of the holes and I distinctly heard a slight bark. I eyed the box carefully and placed it on the floor before me.

I looked at the tag. "Oh it's from Oliver" I looked up at him smiling carefully. He was turning a slight pink in the cheeks "Don't worry Ollie, I'm sure I'll love it!" I said slightly hesitantly.

I tore into the wrapping paper and carefully lifted the lid from the box.

"Oh my god!" I fell back onto my butt, I looked up at Oliver "How could you! Where did you! Uh?" I said in complete shock. Oliver looked confusedly down on me. Everyone turned to Oliver and then looked back at me unsure of what it was.

A short silence filled the room, as everyone eyed the box carefully.

"So, What is it sweetie-" Angelina said breaking the silence from over my shoulder. She peered into the box "-'Oh my god', is definitely the right statement!"

Alicia pushed past Angelina in curiosity and put her hand into the box and pulled out a small Brown fox-terrier dog and placed it in the middle of the circle. A loud 'awe' filled the room.

I jumped up from off the floor and leaped onto an unsuspecting Oliver. This took Oliver by the surprise and he fell onto the floor, with me on top of him. I leant my head down and caught his lips with a smile.

"Oh my god! I love you! A pet puppy? God you're a genius!" I clambered off of him and gave him a hand up; he was smiling from ear to ear.

"I take it you like it then. Um, So what are you going to name her?" he said quickly getting up and ending up extremely close to me.

"Um? I might call it. Hm? How about you name her?" I said looking up into his eyes, with a big grin splayed across my lips.

"How about we call her 'Chocolate'?" he said looking deep into my eyes

"Perfect" I said in almost a whisper

"Ahem! So let's get this party started!" Angelina called out and the room was filled with music from a boom box.

They cleared the middle of the room so everyone could dance. And configured up some spotlights and dimmed the lighting and it soon turned into a giant mass of dancers and singers.

After 2 hours of going around and thanking everyone personally for their gifts, and dancing till my legs were sore. People finally started ushering out.

Eventually it was just me, Alicia, Angelina, George, Fred, Lee and Oliver left in the room.

I was leaning on Alicia, who was almost asleep on Fred's bed, Angelina was lying at the foot of the bed, Fred and Lee were stuffing their faces with Honeydukes chocolate, well Oliver sat separately leaning against a spare bed's, head board.

I carefully got up leaving Alicia to sleep and slumped over to Oliver.

"Hey. Thanks for tonight it meant a lot to me" I said falling onto the bed in a heap.

"Your welcome, hey, you should get some sleep. You look Horrible," he said with a slight chuckle.

I placed an arm over his chest, pushing myself so that I could lay my head on it, clearly tired.

"Thanks, so much from the person who's so tired they're drooling," I said into his chest, hiding a smile. He put a hand to the corner of his mouth. I giggled aloud, at him and got up

"I was only kidding!" I said to him before turning to my friends, shoulders slumping forward.

"Ok, I'm going to retreat back to my dormitory. I want the comfort of 'my' own bed, Come on Ange, Alicia off to bed" I said yawning slightly, well walking towards the door.

I saw Angelina and Alicia stumbling towards the door, leaning on each other heavily. I looked down shaking my head. "Guys a little help here?" I asked George and Fred.

They both came over and picked a girl up and went over to one of the portraits.

"Hey guys I don't think that, that is the way to-" Fred had swung it open and a tunnel was hidden behind it, he walked in followed by George. I assume it lead to our dormitories.

"-How come no one told me about this?" I said to no one in particular.

"Oh well anyway, thanks guys" I said giving Lee and than Oliver a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow-come on Chocolate" I called to her sleeping form. She got up gingerly and trotted over to me, I picked her up and entered the tunnel.

A few seconds into it, I saw the light emitting from my room.

I stepped through and saw Fred and George tucking each of the girls into their respective beds. Fred and George came over to the entrance were I stood, I kissed them each on the cheek, thanking them before they left through the tunnel.

I put Chocolate on the bed and took off my clothes, I crawled into bed and Chocolate curled up at the foot of my bed. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. Tomorrow is a Sunday and Sunday Sleep in. I sighed out loud and pulled the covers up.


	4. So much for Sunday Sleep in

"Katie?" A female voice somewhere near the curtain asked me.

I stirred in my bed and turned my back so that my face was buried in my pillows.

"Yeah?" I grumbled into the pillow. They pulled open the curtains, to let some sunlight stream through the curtains.

I slowly turned over and sat up on my bed and propping myself up on an elbow.

"Mm, what's the time?" I mumbled. I blinked my eyes trying to focus them on the nearby figure. I lifted an arm up to my face and shaded the light from my eyes.

"Oh, it's 10am. Why?" The voice replied.

I slowly focused my eyes and realized who it was.

"Oh, Thanks Ange'" I said as Angelina placed a tray on my lap, with some breakfast on it.

I gingerly lazily picked up the knife and I started buttering the toast. I laid the knife down gently on the tray.

"So why the morning wake up call, Sunday's are sleep in days. Remember?" I said well taking a bite from the toast.

"Just wanted to tell you, we were going to go on a walk with- " Angelina said suppressing a cheeky grin.

"-So how you feeling after last night? " Alicia asked jumping onto my bed, realising that I had awoken. This had also caused Chocolate to wake up in the process "-Oh hey there Chocolate!" She said reaching out a had and patting her.

"Just tired, you know how it is" I said smiling at Alicia and Ange'.

I picked up the Hot Chocolate and had a sip. "Mmm. This is 'So' good!" I said with eyes closed indulging in the flavour.

This caused them to both start laughing.

I finished the rest of the toast in silence, before anyone said anything.

"Ok, I think we should be off-" Alicia said getting up to leave.

"-Wait! Let me get dressed and I can come too!" I said holding a hand up to stop them.

"Ok, hurry up though, because all the guys are waiting" Alicia said blushing.

"Oh the 'guys'? So this is what the early walk is for" I said raising an eyebrow at the two. Angelina reacted first and threw a pillow at me. I caught it deftly.

"Ok, OK! Just keep an eye on Chocolate for me, well I get ready" I said well putting the tray on the bedside cabinet.

"We'll take her down stairs, and tell the guys ok?" Angelina said well striding over to the door.

"Ok, be down in 5!" I said promptly getting out of the bed.

I started rummaging through my closet. I decided to wear my favourite pair of jeans (dark denim, bootleg), the cami I had gotten yesterday and a pair of white flip-flops. (Jandals).

I quickly sprinted into the bathroom and began cleaning up.

After putting on my outfit, I walked out of the bathroom and strode quickly over to the mirror.

I decide to put on a little bit of clear lip-gloss and some mascara before heading down the stairs.

I looked at all of my friends, they just stared at me in what I think was awe and I smiled back at them sheepishly.

I took a deep a breath in. "Well stop staring! You want to go on walk? Get your legs moving!" I said smiling.

And with that they all got up and exited through the portrait. I gave Chocolate to Ginny to watch. I quickly thanked her and ran out to catch up with my friends. I ran through the portrait after my friends, I began slowing down and walked quietly up to George and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm? Yea? Something up?" he said obviously enthralled in the conversation with Angelina.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I said looking up innocently and giving him the puppy dogs eyes at him (No one can escape the wrath of the puppy dog eyes, Muahahaha!).

"Sure" he lent forward for me to get on his back. I carefully got on; well he shuffled about so he could comfortably hold onto my legs.

He ran through the corridors, than out the front doors and than stopped at the step to wait for the others and to catch his breath.

They walked extremely slowly, so I began clicking my tongue at them, after a while I began getting impatient. I took in a deep breath and yelled out over George's shoulder.

"Come on guys! Last one to the lake has to pull their shirt over their head and run around the school!" with that they all came running, I felt George jerk, and Fred pull at my arm. I fell onto the grass with a loud thud.

"Oi! No fair!" I yelled after him, before getting up and running after him and George. I pulled the back of their Shirts so that they fell backwards and into each other, well I ran off laughing.

I quickly passed Lee, who had tripped when he had turned to see why I was laughing; I over took Angelina and Alicia who had slowed down to see what was happening and then I was slowly catching up to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie!" I yelled out to him in an attempt to make him turn around and trip over.

"Your gonna have to try harder if you want to beat me!" he yelled at me, well his eyes faced where he was running.

He stopped at the tree by the lake and began composing himself. I kept running and than as I got close to the tree I turned to see if Angelina and Alicia had caught up with me yet.

I didn't look where I was going and crashed into Oliver causing us both to fall into the lake.

"Gee, didn't know you were this kinky, Kates." Oliver said well helping me up. I hit him playfully on the arm; well Angelina, Alicia and Lee were giggling and staring at Oliver and me.

Fred and George soon came over which gave me an excuse to change the topic.

"Oh, look who lost!" I said well getting out of the lake, Oliver behind me. Both Fred and George looked at each other and smiled. They pulled their shirts over their heads and started running around the field like blind mice.

We all cracked up laughing when they ran head on, into each other. Our back turned away from the lake.

I heard a few twigs crack and an eerie presence filled the air. I shivered in spite of myself.

"Hello Katie, I do admire your choice of clothing, it's very…flattering" said a cold drawling voice from behind me. They pulled my elbow, so that I was standing in front of them.

I looked up into the person's eyes, to see none other than Marcus Flint. He smiled a horrible toothy smile, well his eyes trailed down my body but stopping partially at my chest. I look down and realized what he meant and relinquished my arm from his grasp, quickly crossing my arms covering my chest.

Fred and George had decided to come over at that point and 'accidentally' ran into Flint causing him to stumble backwards.

Oliver decided at this point to pull me away from Flint's grasp and held me securely against his chest; with an arm wrapped tightly around my waist

"Go away flint" he growled angrily, his hatred showing through his eyes.

"Why should I listen to you? When I'm here to see 'my' girlfriend," Flint said winking in my direction. I shuddered at the thought and Oliver held me closer.

"Keep dreaming Flint! Now Bugger off!" He replied angrily, his face reddening from his fury.

"Katie, he won't always be here to protect you, I'll get you someday," Flint said angrily before turning on his heel and leaving.

No one said anything until he was out of eye's distance.

"Ok! Now that the troll is gone, let's play tag- you're it!" Angelina said well tapping Fred and running away, after a couple of hours and a few drying charms, everyone tackling each other. After a while we all thought it would be a good time to eat. So we went inside for lunch.

I sat down and pulled a salad towards me and began eating after a while I was just picking at the salad in front of me, rolling the cherry tomato with my fork and thinking about what Flint had said. I shook my head trying to forget the thought.

'I hope that the day never comes that he gets me -' I thought frowning slightly.

"-Katie? Are you alright?" I looked up at who had interrupted my thoughts and saw that it was Oliver who was talking; he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry," I said with a slight smile.

He smiled weakly back, though still with a worried expression.

"I'm going to go and finish off that potions essay, see you guys later" I said well getting up and leaving.

I went upstairs into my room and pulled out the essay from my bag and brought it downstairs. I strode over to the desk by the window and sat down, quill, ink and parchment waiting for me to begin writing.

'Ok, so boomslang is not to be added until …' I wrote before I started tapping my fingers on the table, my mind trailing to the time at the lake earlier 'Wow, I never noticed Oliver was so hot when he is-' I slapped myself on the head 'cannot think about this! Cannot think about how hot his body – NO! Bad Katie, BAD KATIE! ESSAY, WRITE ESSAY! ' I shook my head and I looked out the window. 'Ok, after adding the boomslang… ' Returning back to the essay.

I spent 3 hours writing the essay and eventually fell asleep on top of the open book.

"Katie? Hey Katie? You should go to sleep Hun," A female voice called to me from a distant place, well gently shaking my shoulder.

"I donwannago mommy," I mumbled into the book. There was some giggling followed by some whispering.

Somebody had than gathered me up in their arms and carried me up some stairs and placed me gently into my ready made bed.

"Thank you, nightie-night," I said, well kissing the person on the cheek and falling back into my pillow.


	5. The new girl

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Uh? What's the time? Oh it's 6.30am! I'm gonna kill whoever set it this early. Oh well, I'm already up might as well get ready.' I thought, well pulling open the curtains. I swung my legs off the edge of my bed. 'I wonder how I got up here, any way? Last I remember I was doing my essay? I'll ask Alicia later' I held a hand to my head before I walked lazily over to my closet. 'What shall I wear today? Robes, robes or robes?' I laughed in spite of myself. 'I think I'll wear…hm? Robes! – Oh, Shh, They're asleep' I grabbed the top pile of folded robes and I tip toed into the bathroom, uniform in dangling in my hand.

I took a nice long shower, using my favourite shampoo and conditioner. I got out of the shower and started brushing my teeth. 'I wonder what Oliver is dreaming about? – Huh? What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be thinking like 'this' for my best friend… can I?' I rolled my eyes and gargled some water. 20 minutes later, I was dressed and ready, tying my hair up in a messy bun. I quickly applied some lip balm and got my school bag ready for the day.

'Ok, the time is?' I looked across the room a the wall clock 'I've got an hour to kill, I might go out for a walk, I'll get my bag later' I walked down the steps and found myself walking down the school corridors. 'Man too quiet!' I turned another corner 'So this 'thing' that's happening between Oliver, and me. How do I feel about him?' I turned another corner and pushed open the front doors. I walked towards the tree by the lake 'Maybe it's just hormones? Those 'raging teenage hormones' that McGonagall says are suppose to be happening to us?' I laughed aloud to myself, before sitting on a one of the tree roots.

'Maybe not, ok, let's just agree with myself for a second. I appear to be, well to 'like' Oliver as more than friends, this could pass soon. So I'll just agree that I like him, for now.' I nodded my head in agreement and than I looked down at my wristwatch 'Breakfast should be starting soon, I should head over now' I got up and briskly walked across the dewy grass and stumbled into the Great hall before walking into someone.

"Oof! I'm sorry! I didn't -" I said looking at the person, well holding my stomach.

"-I'm sorry, I'm new here, and I was – um? Hi, I'm Kellis, Wendy Kellis" she said holding out a hand. I gingerly took it, eyeing her carefully.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katie, Katie Bell, by the way, what house are you in?" I said shaking her hand

"Oh, I am in - " she looked down at a piece of paper, before looking up at me to answer "Gryffindor?" She said with a small grin. 'Wonder how come I didn't notice her in our dorm?'

"Me too! What year?" I said getting ecstatic.

"Oh, I'm in 6th year" She said shyly, I smiled at her before I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to sit down at the gryffindor table.

30 minutes later and a giant glass of pumpkin juice each, the two of us where talking like best buddies.

"- And than the stink pellet exploded in Professor Shape's face" we both started laughing quite loudly.

"I see you've met Wendy then" a female voice said from behind me.

"Oh hey Gals! Yeah, we're just talking about the stink pellet and Professor Snape, man that was so funny. Oh, that reminds me! Can you guys stay here with Wendy well I go get my bag? Thanks" I quickly got out of my seat and practically sprinted out of the hall. Passing Oliver, Fred, George and Lee

"Hi guys! Bye guys! See you in Class!" I said rushing past and waving an askew hand at them.

"I'll never understand her-" Fred said.

"-That makes all of us," George said just as I turned a corner.

They all had a bit of a laugh and than walked into the hall.

I ran back to my room and quickly found my bag at the end of my bed, I looked at my watch, "Oh crap, 30 seconds to get to transfiguration" I put my bag on and sprinted all the way, turning corners, yelling a few 'Hello's' and zooming up a few stairs. 'Ok, Just down this hall, WHOA! –' I thought, well skidding to a halt.

Just up ahead were all of my friends and Wendy. Wendy was holding Oliver's hand and He was…smiling? '-Oh, if this is what a broken heart feels like I'm going to be a nun,' I sniggered out loud 'wait did I just say 'broken heart'?'

Up ahead they had all walked into the classroom. I shook my head and waited a bit to catch my breath. I strode towards the door pushing it open slowly. I walked in hesitantly into the class clutching my bag to my chest for dear life.

My friends and Wendy waved for me to come over to them. I walked slowly towards them. Steps seeming like an eternity to hit the floor

'One step at a time, one class at a time, avoid all eye contact, be brave. Oh stuff it!'

I quickly turned on my heel and put my bag down, sitting in the back of the classroom, in the empty row. I felt their eyes burning into my head.

I started getting my things out of my bag and then began pretending to find the textbook very interesting.

Fred and George sat in front of me and were about to ask 'what was wrong', but just then McGonagall walked in causing all attention to follow her

'this is going to be a long day' I sighed out loud.

By the end of the lesson, I basically sprinted into Potions. 'Great, not only is this my most hated subject but there is only one spare seat in this class' I sat down at the desk in the front of the class, hoping none of my friends would sit next to me. I kept my eyes to the blackboard at the front of class and felt movement next to me. I turned to see whom it was, it was– Roger Davies?

"Hey Katie? How are you?" he said looking straight into my eyes. His eyes a deep ocean blues sparkling like the waves crashing upon the shore. I shook my head and looked towards the door Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Oliver had just walked in. Oliver looked at me with his mouth slightly open-jawed. I turned back to Roger,

"Absolutely wonderful!" I said putting on the biggest smile I could muster.

The lesson went if anything, great! We had to make a laughing serum, and me and Roger's was a bit too strong, so Professor Snape had to taste it, because he wasn't sure why it was so strong, he than doubled over in laughter.

It was definitely different seeing him laugh, let alone smile.

At the end of class I quickly went to eat lunch and before Angelina or Alicia had a chance to sit down, I was out of the hall and gone. I saw Oliver and he was looking straight at me, and then my eyes trailed down his arm and I saw who was attached to his arm. Wendy. I brushed shoulders with him and heard him calling after me, his pleas' desperate. But I kept walking. I went to the library and sat down in one of the compartments, where I ducked down so no one could see me.

"Is this seat taken?" a male voice said at the door. I jumped in my seat before turning to see whom it was.

I turned to see Roger standing there. "Oh no, go ahead take a seat" I said gesturing the seat next to me. He sat down.

Me and him just talked about anything and everything until the bell rang. I got up to leave but –

"Um? Katie, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" he said.

'It would be nice to keep my mind off of Oliver…' I thought. "Sure" I replied half-heartedly.

He walked me Muggle studies, well holding my hand gently in his.

"Hm? Looks like Muggle studies was cancelled today-" I said looking at the note hanging on the door, feeling kind of awkward. "-I guess I'll just go to the commons then!" I added.

"Do you want me to walk you there, I don't mind, honest?" he said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine" I said smiling, hearing footsteps in the distance coming closer.

"Well I'll see you at dinner then?" he said looking into my eyes. I nodded deftly at him; he quickly kissed me on the lips and departed.

I opened my eyes slowly and turned to see my friends (minus Oliver and Wendy) staring open mouthed. My eyes widened with shock.

"Uh? Hi guys-" I said feeling uneasy. "- Uh? So did you guys read that class was cancelled?"


	6. Locked in Love I mean CLOSET!

I looked t my friends nervously as a deafening silence filled the air momentarily, I decided now was a good time to run.

I ran all the way to the girls' dormitories, figuring they would eventually come after me.

"3, 2, and 1" I said aloud to myself counting down on my fingers and with that the door burst open, with Angelina and Alicia standing there frantically looking around the room.

"Took your time, have a seat" I said patting the spot next me on the bed.

"I guess your wondering why, I sat in the back of the class in Transfiguration and have basically been avoiding you all today? And why I just kissed Roger before?" I said rather speedily. Looking from Angelina to Alicia. They both nodded in agreement.

"Well…" I began. "I kind of?" there was a loud tapping on the window. It was 'Summer' (my caramel coloured owl). I opened the window clasp and Summer flew in and perched herself on the window sill. She held her leg out for me to take the letter off of her leg. I took the scroll off of her leg before giving her an owl treat from the container by the window.

I walked over to the bed, letter in hand. I sat on the edge of the bed as Angelina and Alicia clambered over to me, leaning over a shoulder peering at the letter. I slowly opened the letter

"_Dear Katie-_" A deep calming voice began.

The letter began to smoke a purplish smoke and I dropped it on the floor.

The voice continued to fill the room.

"_I can't believe you said 'yes' when I asked. I mean you were always with Oliver so I though that you 2 were… well never mind. 'Laughs'. But I just remembered this song I heard on a muggle radio and thought it reminded me of us, so, well listen for yourself…._"

And with that a light piano began to fill the room.

"_Love will grow,_

_And nothing comes in the way_

It's true that love is here to stay 

_All we have to do, is to face tomorrow_

_Love will grow_

_There's no need to run and hide_

_It's true we've always been so slow_

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside_

_Darling strange days are over_

Fears and dares they are gone 

_This is the very beginning _

_Number 1 was meant for you and me…_"

I looked over to Angelina and Alicia. They looked at me in complete awe.

"That is so sweet" Alicia said in a daze grabbing the letter from my lazy hands.

"Man, what a charmer" Angelina chimed in, staring at the parchment.

"Well now you know how sweet he is, I guess you want to hear details now?" I said eyeing them carefully.

They looked at me and nodded gently in understanding. We spent the next hour talking about how we had gotten together, until I had looked down at my watch.

"I got to go see him now actually," I said getting up. I looked in the mirror and applied some more lip-gloss before exiting to go find him in the great hall. A smile plastered onto my face

Upon entrance to the great hall I heard some one call out to me.

"Hey Katie, over here!" a Scottish voice called from the corridor. My smile slowly fell as I tried to recompose myself.

I turned around to see Oliver. 'Great'. He came straight up to me and looked deep into my eyes as though searching for something "Hey, I've barely been able to talk to you lately, is something -" He began.

Wendy came over and grabbed his arm "- Hi Katie, How are you?" she squealed in. "Great, just waiting for someone" I said to her, returning my gaze back to Oliver

"Oh really? Who might I ask?" Oliver said looking down at me.

"Katie!" I turned around to see Roger scurrying out of his bench.

He rushed up to me and kissed me gently on the cheek

"Man I never thought our Uniform could look so good on anyone?" he said looking me up and down

"Um? Thanks?" I said blushing and looking down at my feet nervously.

"I was saving you a seat, come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Ravenclaw table. I was half way down the walkway when I heard Oliver yell out.

"Katie! We got practise in half an hour!" Oliver called out "Ok!" I yelled back in reply. 'Impromptu practise? What next?'

I sat down in a small gap on the bench and met Roger's friends. "This is John, Samuel, Smith and Lizzy" I shook hands with each of them when their names were mentioned, before pulling a plate towards me and chowing down on some lasagne. After dessert I looked at my watch realizing the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hun, but I got to go to quiditch practise now" I said wiping the corner of my lips with the napkin and getting up from the bench.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he said pleadingly. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course" I said before departing and heading to the Changing rooms.

I got changed; well Angelina and Alicia were talking about Wendy.

"-Yeah, I can't believe she said that about ca-shy-" she said the name in a mumble. "-I know, I can't believe she accused her of being a slut?" I just finished putting on my arm guards.

"Who's a slut?" I said completely unaware of the conversation.

They looked at each other and than Oliver came in "Come on team!" he said ushering us out in a formally.

We played hard and tougher than usual; Oliver seemed to have complete even possibly more concentration on the sport. Though he didn't seem as happy as usual.

We all walked in muscles extremely sore and eyes half closed.

"Man that was hell, I wonder what's wrong with him?" Angelina exclaimed.

"Who? Wood?" I replied looking at the floor.

"Yeah, wood! I wonder what's got him down this time?" Alicia said well walking over to her locker.

"What, he tortures his team mates every time he's depressed?" I said well taking off the quiditch gear.

"Basically, yea" Angelina said taking off her quiditch top.

We all finished getting dressed in silence apart from the odd shuffle from the team moving about. I took a quick shower before Fred and George came in.

"Ow! Do we have to brings the brooms in Wood?" I heard Fred and George moaning as I came out of the shower all dressed.

"Yes! I'd do it myself but it's a '2' person job" Oliver practically yelled back

"Hey guys, I'll do it!" I said walking over to them and grabbing the broomsticks.

"Thanks Katie. Love ya," they said kissing me on the cheek and running off leaving wood to help me with the brooms. He sighed out loud and nodded his head in disbelief. I shrugged it off and began recompiling the brooms in my arms.

We carried them into the closet, and began leaning them up against a wall, I saw the light on the floor, shining through the gap of the door slowly becoming smaller.

"Don't let the door! – Close" he said just as the door closed in his face.

"Are we locked in?" I said, getting worried.

Oliver started banging on the door, "George! Fred!"

"Yes el Capitan?" Fred said through the door in a mock saluting voice.

"Go and get a key off Miss McGonagall to unlock this door!" Oliver said calmly.

"Aye, Aye Captain Wood" George replied before running off in search of McGonagall.

A few minutes passed before either of us decided to say something. Oliver had sat down on the floor, next to the opposing wall by the door.

"Hey Oliver, are you upset about something?" I said walking over to him, and sitting beside him.

"Yes and No" he said Huffily

"Care to Share?" I said enthusiastically 'At least he's talking?'

"It's hard to explain," he said finally turning to me.

Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breath mingle on my lips.

I began to close my eyes and so did he. We both leaned in –

"Wood? Mr Weasely says you and Miss Bell are locked in? Reply if they are correct." She said banging on the door.

"Yes we are!" he said standing up and helping me up after.

There was a jingling of keys and than the door opened.

"Ok, well do be more careful next time wood. Now I suggest you go back to your dorms. It is a school night after all," she said curiously before departing.

I looked over at Oliver. He had just walked over to his locker.


	7. Ambushed twice, and still not trusted

I looked at him until he was out of view.

McGonagall turned around from across the room in front of the door to the corridors. "Miss Bell, I suggest you go to your common room before curfew," She said before leaving the three of us in confusion.

I decided to walk back and start on homework since there was nothing else to do.

I was just walking down the corridor, until I was pulled behind a statue brusquely.

"Who do you think you are trying to steal Oliver from me!" a female said angrily, while shoving me against the wall hard enough to knock my breath out temporarily.

"Wendy?" I said trying to see whom it was in the darkness.

"Yes! Now leave him alone he's mine-" Wendy replied huffily.

"-And what will you do it I don't?" I replied in defence, realising whom it was.

"I'll be forced to hurt you!" She said, here voice ringing through the silent corridors.

"I'd like to see you try," I said pushing her out of my way, so I could walk out into the corridor light again.

I heard her huff out loudly as I walked down the corridor and than I heard her footsteps retreat in the other direction. She sniggered out a loud before I completely lost her footsteps in the deafening silence.

I walked briskly to the common room, 'Jeez, I will never understand her? Maybe she just came out of St. Mungos? Seems logical enough? Oof!'

I walked into something – more of the less someone, this had caused me to forget any previous thoughts.

"I'm so sorry – oh hi Roger!" I said while dusting myself off and smiling up at him.

"I heard about the incident with Oliver" he said looking away, slightly frowning.

"Jeez news travels fast, but it was nothing, just got locked in-" I said as if it was nothing, smile slightly faltering from his expression.

"- How do I know that something didn't happen in there-" He said getting right up into my face, Anger shown in every crease on his normally soft features.

"- Roger? Don't you trust me? I didn't do anything with him – Oof!" I began but he had pushed me roughly against the opposing wall, his hand held tightly around my throat.

"You're lying, Stop LYING!" he slapped me across the face and I fell to the floor in a heap, shock written all over my face. He looked down at me for a few seconds. His features suddenly softening as it dawned upon him on what he had just done.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Katie! I don't know what came over me, I just, I am so sorry! I……I just…I just lost my temper. Oh, I am so sorry" he said bending down and holding me close to him.

"Oh, yea? It's. It's ok? It must have been fatigue, you should get some rest," I said nervously into his shoulder, while holding my left cheek which was starting to bleed slightly. 'He must have been wearing a ring'

"Do you want me to walk-" he began

"-No! Um mean, no it's ok, I can walk by myself, I'll be fine" I interrupted. I started walking but once out of sight of Roger I started running as fast as my legs would carry me, until I had gotten to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Precious Secrets!" I squealed as my voice broke. The portrait flung open and I stepped hurriedly into the room before catching sight of Angelina, Alicia and Wendy sitting on the couch talking with Fred, George and Oliver. They looked up at my entrance; Blood was beginning to seep through my fingers, which were cradling my bleeding cheek. "Katie are you oh– You're bleeding!" Angelina said running up to me. Everyone stood up about to come over. But I quickly dodged Angelina and locked myself in our bathroom.

I fixed myself up and waited until it was completely quiet and all of them had finished trying to charm, hex or chant the door open.

By the time I came out everyone was asleep by the door: Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George in a heap by the door, Lee was leaning by one of the beds and Wendy was lying on the bed.

I carefully stepped over them and strode over to my bed. I stretched out a hand to grab a blanket but noticed someone was on your bed. It was Oliver.

I grabbed a Blanket from a folded pile at the foot of my bed. But just couldn't resist, so I silently went over to him, so that I was leaning by his side. I sighed quietly as I brushed a stray hair out of his face. 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep' I cupped his face gently in my palm, her nuzzled into it, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

He than started mumbling something "Mmm, Katie…I don't understand...Why do you love him? You can't because…I…love you…" He said, sadness and yearning dripping off his words.

I quickly stood up in shock. I started walking backwards heading over to the door and tripped over on the blanket; I had previously gotten and landed with a loud thud. This caused Chocolate to startle and start barking and everyone to wake up.

"Katie?" I heard Oliver mumble, shifting on the covers. He stood up and I could tell he was trying to focus his eyes. I carefully stood up, thankful for the darkness in our room, well clutching the blanket to my chest.

"Hey guys! Wake up! I think Katie's pulled a runner!" I heard him yell to my friends.


	8. Blurry vision

I heard everyone hastily get up, and start calling for me in the darkness.

I carefully started backing towards the door well everyone was searching the room and shuffling around well looking for me. Chocolate was barking at me.

"She could be in the closet-"

"-Or under her bed-"

"-Katie! This is not funny-"

"-Katie, honey. We just want to help?" They chorused through the room.

I slowly turned the doorknob and started pulling it, it squeaked as I opened it. 'Oh Shit!' I squinted my eyes shut, hoping nobody had heard it. But a silence had suddenly hit the room. Everyone's breathing was harsh and erratic.

Chocolate's barking was the only noise in the room for a few seconds till anyone spoke.

"Who was that?" Fred asked

"-I don't know?" George replied confusedly.

"This is stupid why are we searching in the dark? Lumos!" Fred yelled and with that, 4 more flashes of light, lit the room.

I quickly took the chance and ran down the stairs, my blanket clutched tightly in my grasp, my knuckles turned white.

"She ran down the stairs! Come on!" I heard Fred yell.

I briskly walked across the room to one of the windowsills and sat down. The window was open and a gust of wind blew in, I pulled the blanket open and threw it around my shoulders tightly and bowed my head down trying to recompose myself, as I began to lose focus in my eyes.

I felt a weird yet throbbing pain in my head.

I heard their steps come towards me and stop a short distance away from me.

"I'm okay, don't worry guys. I just ran into a statue by accident, I'm just a little stressed out today" I said to the night sky as my eyes strained and tears glided down my cheeks. My head began to throb if more so, painfully and I lifted my head slightly and leaned the back of it against the wall behind me.

I heard my friends let out a relieving held breathe before anyone spoke.

"We were just - we - you got in a - something?" Angelina said, her voice sounding distant.

"Huh?" I said eyes trying to focus on her. "Sorry could you say that again?" I said, trying to focus my blurred eyes on Angelina.

I saw 2 heads turn to each other and than return it back to me, though I couldn't quite make it out.

"We - just -hey - are - ok?" Alicia said.

"Me? Oh I'm…I'm?" I turned my head slightly to the right to look out the window and leaned forward on an arm, resting my top half on it.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, opening them again, as a teardrop slipped off of my nose. I closed them once more, squeezing them shut to suppress the pain.

"Katie?" I heard Oliver say while stepping closer. I leaned heavily on my arm.

I took another deep breath. My arm suddenly gave way and I felt the cold air brushing past my face quickly. "Katie!" A male voice called.

I opened my eyes, hearing girls screaming and some guys yelling "NOOOO!" but my vision was blurry.

I blinked my eyes a few times, while the ground was getting closer. 100 metres, 90 metres, 80 metres, 70 metres…

I suddenly felt my muscles urging my arms to extend out and my body to steady so I could land on my feet. I knew that I couldn't handle the impact but some kind of friendly energy was forcing me too.

"I love you Oliver!" I said before hitting the ground.

I landed in a crouching position with a loud thud; I felt my body push me slowly to stand; it felt like all the energy had been drained from me. Though the warm friendly energy had not left my body entirely yet.

I stood slowly and walked over to a bench that was in front of me. I fell to my knees in front of the chair and felt my head lay gently on the cold concrete bench before finally I closed my eyes, to fall into a deep slumber.


	9. Awoken in essence

Oliver's Point of view

"Katie!" I stretched forward but she kept falling. I leant over the windowsill. 'Where's your wand when you need it?' Her body seemed to fall like an eternity.

'Huh?' I looked at Katie's falling form; she was extending her arms and trying to fall so that she would land on her feet. 'Is she nuts!'

Alicia and Angelina are screaming. Fred and George are just yelling "NOOOO!"

60 metres, 50 metres, 40 metres… 'I can't believe this, I can't do anything. I feel so helpless!'

"I love you Oliver!" I hear her say.

'Whoa! Did hear what I thought I heard - 'I thought emotions running through so quickly I could not recall it.

"THUD!" The noise reiterates in through the grounds.

I closed my eyes when the sound came. I just couldn't watch this. This is too much to take. I looked down once more at her probably broken body. 'Maybe she's all right, maybe she's !' my eyes widened in shock.

She was getting up! 'This so defies the laws of gravity! This is! THIS IS A MIRACLE!' She slowly walked over to the bench, and fell over just in front of it and was kneeling in front of it, before she laid her head gently on the bench.

I ran over to my dorm and mounted my broom, with Alicia and Angelina screaming, "It's a Miracle!" hugging and crying with Fred and George.

I mounted my broom and I flew out the window she had just fallen out of and scrambled to her side.

Her breathing was becoming shallow; her blood was seeping through the bandages on her cheek.

I lifted her head gently and placed an arm under her legs, I lifted her onto the broom and held her securely in front of me, her head lolling on my shoulder. I quickly pushed off, with an arm around her waist, her body lying limply in my arms.

I flew her to the Hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! HELP!" I yelled, while placing Katie on the closest bed. Madame Pomfrey pushed me aside and felt her pulse. "Oh dear" she pushed me away and closed the curtain around her.

I heard her mumble a spell. The curtain glowed an eerie purple. I heard her mumble a few times before I heard Katie gasp for air. A few seconds later, I saw Madame Pomfrey bustling out of the cubicle.

Madame Pomfrey said to keep an eye on her while she went into her office. A little while later I saw an owl fly out of the door that had just burst open.

Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George ran in looking for Katie and me. Angelina spotted us and came over to the bed.

"How is she?" Alicia said though sobs.

"I…don't…know," I said sadly. I honestly didn't know.

We all stood around Katie's bed. Her breathing was shallow and raspy. We all ended up falling asleep waiting for her to wake up. Alicia had ended up sitting on George's lap and Angelina on the floor, leaning against the wall with Fred's arm around her. I looked at Katie again; 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.'

"I love you too Katie," I whispered as I kissed her gently on the forehead. I saw her smile slightly as I felt my own eyes begin to droop closed.

BACK TO MY (KATIE'S) POINT OF VIEW

I woke up in the hospital wing, I tried to lift my head but it caused a sharp pain in my cheek. I winced.

I tilted my head and saw that Angelina was on floor up against the wall with Fred's arm around her, Alicia was sitting on George's lap. 'Awweee'.

Oliver was sleeping with his head resting near my hand. His hand was holding mine lightly squeezing it in his sleep, I sighed out loud, smiling down at him.

Than all of a sudden "BANG!" the hospital wing doors crashed open causing Angelina to elbow Fred in the stomach and Alicia to fall off of George. I started laughing loudly at my friends who were nursing sore body parts now. But my attention was than brought back the boy. He came in yelling. "WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS MY KATIE! Katie!" he said running over to me and lifting me up, so that my head was on pressed against his shoulder. I felt Oliver's hand slip away from mine and instantly felt my heart drop.

"Katie. I was so worried, I mean after last night, I was so scared, that you had..oh I'm just so glad your ok!" he said into my hair and than holding me arms length.

"I'm ok now, don't worry. I'll be fine, but what I don't understand is how I lasted the fall?" I said confusedly looking for help from Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey had come over quietly and practically had pried Roger off of me, and gave me a potion. I was thankful that she had gotten Roger off of me.

"I done some blood checks and was surprised to find some certain 'differences' in it, I doubled checked it, it's not a virus or anything bad, in fact it's extremely good, and rare for that matter -" she said putting the empty goblet by my bedside.

"- You've got Angel blood in you, half to be exact" she said as in a reminiscing type tone.

"Angel Blood? But that would mean that I have an angel parent?" I said getting sceptical. I leaned my head back on my propped up pillows.

"Well I don't know if you realized, but your father is a fallen angel, the only reason he fell was because he fell in love with your mother in Hogwarts, it was love at first sight." She said in a dream like state. "Absolutely romantic"

"Oh K! I definitely need more potion," I said holding out my goblet to her.


	10. Tears for fears

Dear Diary

"After leaving the hospital wing, the next few days passed as any normally would.

Classes, Lunch, Make-out with Roger, Class again, Dinner and Quiditch. I'm still kind of terrified of Roger but I'm scared of what he might do if I break up with him. I haven't been able to spend anytime with Oliver lately too, actually lately Oliver seems to make us practise almost every day, and he's still upset about something. He still won't tell me as well. The team and me, figure it's just from stress of it being his last year. So us guys decided to plan a little party for him at "Havelock's pizza parlour" I've been making arrangements all week. I've decided that we would hold it on our next Hogsmeade weekend, which happens to be in 1 and ½ weeks, so I've been busy and haven't been able to see Roger. Hmm? It seems kind of a coincidence that every time I'm not with Roger, Oliver seems happier? I wonder why? Hm? Oh well, and my feelings for him…well, I still like him, but it's beginning to pang at the heart, I'm worried, I'm falling in love with Oliver! I mean I think I heard him say 'I love you too' when I was lying in the hospital wing. But I don't know…well I better go now it's late, I need to go to sleep"

Love from Kate's xxoo

After writing in my journal I decided to hop into bed and go to sleep, the morning creeping slightly closer to us.

I decided since today was nice sunny Wednesday morning that I'd finished all my homework, that way I could take Chocolate for a walk, and double in hanging out with Roger. It would be a great time to catch up.

I owled him to meet me in front of the front doors in 5minutes, he said he'd be there soon. I went and put the leash on Chocolate who was jumpy from excitement. I than briefly walked down the corridors to find Roger standing there smiling at me. He kissed my cheek before we departed.

We were holding hands well walking across the field to a tree by the lake just talking about random things. I decided to let Chocolate off her leash, though she seemed sceptic as to leave but after a few seconds ran away across the field barking. I thought it was strange behaviour but my thoughts were soon interrupted when Roger's lips met mine.

I was making out with Roger for a while until things were starting to get heavy, for example, his hand was sliding under my skirt and up my thigh, winding it's way up my inner thigh.

"Mm, Roger?" I said against his lips, well beginning to feel uneasy.

"Hm?" he said against my lips, his lips curled in a smirk, I felt bile rising up in my throat.

I gently took his hand away from my thigh, and put it around my waist, and continued kissing.

But after a little while his kisses started getting hungry, and he nudged his hips into mine. This caused me to back into the tree behind me as my body curved into his.

I tilted my head back and replaced his fiery kisses with small butterfly kisses.

"Hey – Roger- it's – getting – late –we – should –get- back" I said well giving him little kisses in between each word.

He backed away a bit and I slipped through his loose arm, so that I had my back to him as he still faced the tree.

"Chocolate? Chocolate! Come here girl," I said, calling out for her.

She ran over from some where near the lake. I fastened her leash and began walking back to the castle, with Roger holding my hand, I smiled in spite of myself, though Roger eyebrows where knitted together in concentration.

We were half way towards the Gryffindor Common room till either of us decided to say anything, I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Roger? I'm holding a surprise party for Oliver next Hogsmeade weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to come?" I said looking at his face side ways, with puppy look.

He averted his gaze "Oh yea sure" he said half-heartedly, I furrowed my brows in confusion at him.

"Wait! Is there something wrong Roger?" I said standing in front him to stop him from walking. He looked down into my eyes.

"How come you'll make a party for Oliver but not for me?" he said beginning to get angry. My eyes widened in shock and surprise, my hear racing once again like the last time….

"Oliver has been depressed lately, I just thought it would be nice for him -" I said my voice shaking, I decided to take a small step back.

"- So is Oliver more important than me!" he said stepping forward and grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his face, I turned my head side ways so I didn't have to look at him.

Chocolate started barking at him loudly.

"Oliver is-" I began, well all the while getting scared.

"- He probably gave you that Damn mutt of a dog too!" He said throwing me to the floor. This caused my hand to loosen its' grip from Chocolate's leash.

Chocolate realised the situation and started barking if possible louder than before as she turned the corner.

"Chocolate, Come back! " I said as I saw her turn the corner, fear building inside of me rapidly.

"Look at me! " Roger said. I turned my face so that was looking at the floor, tears welling up in my eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" he said slapping me hard across the face again. The corner of my lips began to bleed probably gashed.

I looked up at him holding my face from where he had just hit me, tears threatening to fall from behind my eyes.

"You are 'my' girlfriend! Explain Why he gets all these….these…. privileges! " He said pulling on my hair from the back of my head, so that my head tilted back slightly and I had to look at him.

The tears began falling down my face, smearing my cheeks in tears. I suddenly heard barking come from down the corridors, followed by some footsteps.

"Please Roger! He's just my -" I began, but he slapped me hard across the face again.

"What is he your lover! Have you been sleeping with him!" He said grasping my throat with his free hand while pushing against a wall, while letting go of my hair.

"Ugh, Please" I begged as more tears fell down my face freely as I gasped for air. I saw Roger hold his hand back. He balled it into a fist and brought it back about to hit me. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact.

I squinted my eye slightly open and saw Roger turn his head. I closed my eyes instinctively.

I soon felt Roger's hand loosen from my throat and I immediately fell to the floor on my knees gasping for air.

Chocolate came rushing up to me and started licking my hands. Though my head was tilted down and tears poured out of my eyes like a never-ending waterfall, I heard a few yelps of pain going on and a few bones crack before hearing a male voice yell out "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!". The person who 'won' came over to me, quickly but swiftly.

"Katie? Are you ok?" I heard him say as they placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my head a little and saw that it was Fred.

"Oh thank Goodness!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck while crying hysterically.

He gently lifted me up bridal style "Come on Chocolate" he called, as he stood up with me in his arms.

He began walking, Chocolate in tow. I was still crying when we finally got to the portrait.

"Caput Draconis" he said swiftly, before he stepped in the portrait and I heard some hastening footsteps run over to us and felt my body being passed to somebody else. I clung to Fred's neck for dear life.

"No, Fred! Don't leave me!" I said squirming in the other person's arms.

"Shhh, It's me, Oliver, its ok Katie, calm down," he said reassuringly in his sweet Scottish accent. I relaxed a little while he placed me on the couch nearby the fire.

He sat down next to me and rubbed my back in gentle soothing circles, a little while later he saw me shiver and pulled a blanket over me.

"Sh, it's ok, I'm here now" he said softly, as another tear slipped from the corner of my eye, I lay down on the couch and placed my head on his lap and drifted off cautiously to sleep.

**Oliver's point of view**

"Ok, she's asleep, what happened Fred?" I asked concerned well wiping the blood off the corner of her lip with a wet cloth.

"Well, Chocolate came up to me and started barking and pulling on my foot. I noticed that her leash was still on her and than she started barking at me to follow her, so I did." He said in quickly in one breath, he took in another one and continued

"I saw," he looked at the ground uneasily. "Well I saw Roger towering over Katie, she was pleading with him and he was saying something like 'you've been sleeping with him haven't you?' and than he forced her up by choking her and slapping her." He shook his head in disbelief looking at the floor, as I tried to process what he had just said.

"I saw him bring a hand back, he was about to punch her, but I interfered and beat him up a bit and than hexed him and that brings us to now" he finished, eyes flickering over to Katie's sleeping form.

"I have in the right mind to go and kill him -" I looked down at Katie's form. She was crying in her sleep, it was so sad and felt unbearable to watch, I just wanted to hold her and make it all right. I felt anger boil up in me at Roger, more specifically.

"I don't think it would be a wise idea mate, she would get angry at you" Fred said worriedly.

"I suppose your right, but I'm just worried about Katie, I don't like seeing her get hurt," I said brushing a stray hair off her face and running my thumb over the tear that had just slipped from her lashes.

"None of us like seeing it Oliver, we just have to keep a better eye on her -"

The portrait swung open and Angelina, Alicia and George walked in, the portrait springing open caused Katie to wake up.

"I wonder if Katie knows who hexed Roger? Oh, hey guys!" Angelina said eagerly.

"Did you guys hear about Roger? Man he looked horrible, all banged up" Alicia said worriedly. "They just found him when we walking here" She finished.


	11. Returning to the future

Back to Katie's point of view 

"_I wonder if Katie knows who hexed Roger? Oh, hey guys!" Angelina said._

"_Did you guys hear about Roger? Man he looked horrible, all banged up" Alicia said worriedly. "They just found him, when we walking here"_

I gingerly woke up and wrapped the blanket around me tightly.

I sat slightly closer to Oliver liking the warmth he radiated. He put an arm around my waist and kissed me on the forehead in a protective kind of way. I started crying as Oliver held me tighter to him.

Alicia, Angelina sat down opposite us on the table.

"Hey sweetie, why the tears, I'm sure he'll be ok?" Alicia said, looking at me, concern written in her sparkling eyes.

"Too bad he deserved what he got!" Oliver replied angrily, his fist clenched by his side.

"Oh, Oliver, we know you don't like Roger but 'his' girlfriend is right here" Alicia said matter-of-factly.

"Not anymore, and thank god for that too." I said through sobs. Oliver wrapped his other arm around me and cuddled me, rocking gently back in forth.

"Say what? Am I missing something?" Alicia said confused.

"I caught him beating Katie up in the corridor, and got into a fight with him" Fred said sheepishly, rubbing a bruise, which was beginning to show on his jaw.

Alicia, Angelina and George gasped at his comment. Angelina conjured up and ice pack and ran over to Fred holding it gently to his jaw as he winced in pain.

"No way, what a bastard, why?" Angelina said looking at me in shock.

"I…I…because I…wouldn't let him 'touch' me" I said looking down and sobbing quietly

"The NERVE!" Angelina said flailing her arms in the air.

The rest of the night was spent discussing how they hated Roger and that I was better off without him. But the worst part was at dinner.

We all walked down to the great hall and sat down around the middle of the Gryffindor table.

I could hear people whispering all around me about Roger, hearing only snippets of their conversations. I looked down at the table in embarrassment, Oliver noticed this and pushed a plate in front of me

"Eat, it'll make you feel better," he said looking at me with a small grin placed on his soft features.

I smiled weakly at him and began eating, although very slowly.

When I had finished eating what I could, I stood up lazily from the bench, its legs scrapping as I stood. A few students in the hall turned their attention to me.

"I'm going to go back upstairs. I want to practise my charms work," I said lifting my legs over the bench and standing up.

"Do you want me to come?" Oliver said grabbing my hand and looking at me, his eyes boring into me.

"I'll be ok, it's just to our Common room," I said avoiding his gaze. I turned my back and left them sitting down.

I walked quickly down the great hall; well people's eyes followed me out in curiosity.

I practically ran to the common room, before stopping at the portrait.

"Hello there?" I said to the fat lady, she looked up with concern written in her eyes.

"Are you ok? Hun, I heard from Candace Fletcher, of what happened." The fat lady said worriedly.

"I'm ok now, I just want to go in and practise some charms work," I said looking down at my feet.

"Of course, password dear?" she said sadly.

"Caput Draconis" I said, the portrait swung open and I walked over to my bag and dragged out the textbook and a poetry book I had started writing last year.

'I can't believe all that's happened, it's just too much! Well at least I have Oliver to look after me, that reminds me. Did I really say 'I love you Oliver'? When I fell. I mean do I love Oliver? I know that was a little while ago, but still….' I looked down at the poetry book.

On the cover I had a picture of all my friends and me. Oliver had his arm around my waist; Angelina and Alicia were smiling at the camera, while Fred and George were pulling the bunny ears behind them. I laughed at this and concentrated on Oliver and me. I looked at him and me, we stole little glances at each other it cute.

'Hey wow, I never noticed that' I looked at a gap between Alicia and Angelina and noticed that Oliver and me had our hands intertwined together.

'Hm?' I thought back to the time of the photo. 'Oh yea, I remember him grabbing my hand and smiling at me reassuringly, I wonder why though, but ah, such great memories.' I thought smiling to myself.

"Gah! This is boring!" I said slamming the book shut in frustration.

'Hm? 'Havelock's Pizza Parlour'? Oh yea, the party for Oliver, this should take my mind off - ' I shuddered '- ugh, Roger. Ok, who's coming…'

An hour and a half later, I had finished planning the party and leaned back on 2 legs of the chair.

The portrait swung open loudly and the chair lost balance because I got a shock from it. I squealed as I began to fall.

I lay on my back for a second thinking, and than I started laughing and I soon heard the people come closer.

"Haha Haha, oh, 'giggle', hey guys!" I said looking up at Alicia and Angelina.

"Katie, are you high?" Angelina said well pulling me up.

"'Giggle', ..no. I just am really? I don't know!" I said laughing again. I grabbed my stuff off the table and headed over to the girls dorms. But just as I got to the girls staircase, the portrait opened again giving me, yet another fright. I jumped and my bits of parchment went flying everywhere.

"Oh crap, 'laughs' I better get that!" I said picking up all the bits of parchment.

"Hey Katie? Glad to see you smiling again" Oliver said helping me with the parchment.

"Oi! Give those here they're private!" I said snatching them off of Oliver.

"Why, what's on them?" he said grabbing one of them "Havelock's Pizza Parlour? What's going on?" he said looking at me.

"What? I like Pizza? So sue me!" I said snatching it off of him; I gave him a cheeky grin, receiving a smirk in return before I hurried up the stairs.


	12. Wake up call

Dear Diary

"The next few days have passed quickly. Nothing extraordinary has happened. It was just like any other day, really. Classes, Lunch, Classes and Dinner, than retreat back to the common room to finish all homework." I sighed out loud and nibbling slightly at the tip of the quill.

"Although. Oliver did seem to be by my side all day, everyday for that matter. He even held my hand all the way to Transfiguration; it was so sweet of him." I reminisced the memory.

"I can't wait till the party tomorrow. I owled Havelock's and I've booked it for 7. Just close friends and Wendy. I filled Ange' and Alicia with the plan and they're just happy because I'm feeling better." I dipped the quill in the inkpot and glanced at my schedule for the party. I smiled to myself

"Well it's gonna be a long day, I'll write soon, maybe, lol ;p"

Love from Kates, xxoo

_Party Day,_

I woke up at 6am and gently woke up Angelina and Alicia, I decided not to wake Wendy, 'I'll let her just get up late, and miss out.' I thought sniggering to myself.

I walked over to my closet and thought I should dress up a bit more than normally today.

I couldn't find anything that I particularly wanted to wear and stumbled upon 'The dress'

A conflict was brewing in my head 'I want to impress Oliver but I don't know' I thought eyeing up the dress. 'Ok, let's flip a Knut' I rummaged through a drawer and found a Knut.

'Ok, heads yes, Tails, no' I tossed the Knut into the air and caught it again, flipping it onto the back of my hand. I slowly took off the hand, which was covering it 'Ok, yes it is' you took out the dress and quickly got ready; I took a nice long shower so that I'd smell nice. I walked down the stairs at 7.30 pm.

The dress itself was a simple crimson coloured chiffon, dress. It had 2 small straps on the shoulder and fell mid thigh. It's very floaty. I wore some black heels and wore a waist length black jacket, which fell a couple of centimetres above the hem of the dress.

I went down to the dungeons and asked the elves to prepare some breakfast in bed and brought it upstairs into the common room.

'It's 8am now. Let's wake up Oliver' I walked up the boys stairs and walked down the corridor until I found "7th year Boys, consists, of: O. Wood" I thought it was good that no one was in the room or I might get caught by Percy for being in the boys wings.

I slowly opened the door with my elbow and saw Oliver's Solitary bed. His sleeping form rising and falling, with every breath, I looked up and around the rooms.

The walls were covered in a few Quiditch posters and typically some 'poster' girls.

I rolled my eyes and began walking up to his bed. I put the tray gently on the bedside cabinet and sat by him on his bed. I knelt my head down so my mouth was by his ear.

"Oliver dearest, time to get up" I whispered into his ear.

He simply rolled over so his back was turned to me.

I eyed him up carefully, before leaning to his ear again

"Oliver if you don't get up, I'll pour a bucket of cold water on you!" I said well gently shaking him. He rolled over again so he was lying face up and on his back, his face showing frustration.

'That's it!' I jumped on top of him, so that I was straddling him, and leant down to his ear once more my lips brushing his jaw on the way.

"Ms McGonagall has resigned your Captaincy to Neville Longbottom," I said evilly.

And with that his eyes shot open, he looked livid and than noticed me on top of him

"I thought that'd get you up," I said laughing.

He smirked at me, and rolled over so he was on top of me.

"Now, what is the 'pleasure' of having you wake me up m'lady, especially in such a daring dress?" he said looking down at me as a blush formed in my cheeks.

I gulped realizing the position we were in.

"I got some breakfast for you?" I said shyly, with a weak smile.

"Now Katie, I really don't want Percy coming in here to catch us in 'such' an 'act'" he said coyly.

I slapped him playfully in the chest, and raised an eyebrow at him "Sorry, I'm not on the menu today, your breakfast is over there" I said pointing at the bedside cabinet.

He sat up and leaned over to the tray and grabbed a banana and looked down at me smiling. "Want a banana?" he said holding the banana limply towards me.

I smiled back at him "Not what your offering!" I said snatching it off him and shifting so I could sit up.

Oliver hopped off of me and sat beside me on the bed. He grabbed the plate (which was on the tray), it had a strawberry and chocolate crepe, with a scoop of Ice Cream. He started slicing it with the knife and fork and then took a bite.

"Mm, how did you know this was my favourite?" he said in ecstasy. I smiled at his reaction

"It's every girls favourite," I said laughing. Oliver just blushed.

I began to peel the banana. Oliver looked up from his plate and watched me peel it. I decided to take advantage of this and peeled it slowly and seductively. I looked up at Oliver and slide it slowly in my mouth before taking a bite. Oliver gulped nervously.

I started laughing again and Oliver soon followed. I finished the banana and looked at Oliver. He was eating the Ice Cream extremely slowly.

I snatched the spoon off of him and scooped a big spoon into my mouth. Oliver looked at me in shock before he started to try to get the spoon back off of me but I just spooned another mouthful into my mouth.

After eating a few more spoonfuls there was only about one spoon left and Oliver was trying to get it off me still.

"Come on Katie, this is suppose to be my breakfast" he said pleadingly, though a smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips.

I eyed him carefully "Open your mouth than" I said. He just looked at me confusion.

"Just do it!" I said. He slowly opened his mouth and I moved so that I was sitting in front of him and than began to put it in his mouth. He looked at me surprised when I finally took the spoon out.

The two of us were looking into each other's eyes for a while and he slowly began leaning in, I saw him close his eyes and I slowly closed mine and than I felt his breath mingle on my lips and we neared extremely close.

"KATIE-" me and Oliver broke apart and looked at the door.

"What are you doing in here? Ten point's deduction for too much Public Displays of Affection!" Percy shrieked form the door.

I looked at Oliver, he just looked confused and I began giggling.

"Ugh! Why are you laughing! This is NOT FUNNY!" Percy yelled.

I continued laughing and just about fell off the bed but Oliver grabbed my hand and we both fell off, him on top of me.

I began laughing hysterically and Oliver started laughing too. This caused a few heads to pop in at the door, as Percy was having a tantrum by the door.

"Ok, I better go before, Head boy over here gives us a detention. By the way, get dressed and meet me in the common room, hurry up! Times a wasting," I said cheerfully.

Oliver got up and pulled me to my feet. I walked over to the door and saluted Percy before walking down to the common room. Skipping happily down.


	13. Horribly Wrong

I skipped down the boy's stairs happily.

I looked over to the girl's stairs and saw Alicia looking stunned.

"What?" I say, well seating myself down on the couch, which was closest to me.

She came over looking at me wide eyed. I looked back at her suggestively as if daring her to ask. She didn't comment.

"Go get ready, as soon as Oliver gets his hiney down here, I'm taking him to Honeydukes" I say looking out the window opposite me. I heard her hurried footsteps.

So I rested my head on my hand, and closed my eyes, taking in the sunny morning light.

'I think I'm really in-love with Oliver now,' I thought, while I sighed out loud. 'Wow, I wonder if he feels the same, Pmpf! I could only wish, with all those girls fawning over him - ' I frowned at this '- and with Wendy following him all the time- ' I nodded to myself in agreement '-I just…the friendship. I don't want to lose it, oh man this sucks! I might as well reminisce in this 'over powering' feeling of bliss' I thought smiling to myself 'who would have ever thought, that I Katie bell would end up falling in love with –' I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to see a pair of sparkling brown eyes staring back at me. '-Speak of the devil'

"Taking a cat nap?" Oliver said cheekily.

"Oh, you know how felines like their rest" I say uncharacteristically.

"So what happened to get up, get ready? Did you wake me up just to gloat that your sleeping?" he says cheekily.

I stood up so that I was right in face and tilted my head suggestively, so that my lips were almost on his. He smirked down at me. 'Oh, not now, you're making my knees weak!' He leaned forward, I stepped back, but his arm caught my waist as he pulled me towards him.

"Ahem, Katie, I do believe we should wake up everyone else now"

I looked up and saw Alicia smiling widely. I blushed and looked at my feet

"Yes 'Licia! I'll go and wake up Fred and George" I say smiling at her, she cocked an eyebrow and we both ran up the boys stairs.

"FRED! GEORGE! WAKE UP CALL!" Alicia and me bellowed down the corridor.

I ran down but stopped at an open door.

We both peered in. I looked back smirking at Angelina. She nodded her head. I flicked my wand and conjured up 2 buckets of ice-cold water. I levitated it over the two beds. I counted down on my fingers. '3..2…1!' I swished the wand with a flick at the end.

The buckets tipped their contents and fell onto the sleeping forms!

"ARGHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU GEORGE!"

"OH – I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FRED!"

They yelped as they leapt out of bed. They both stood staring at each other confusedly and than both looked at the door.

"Is it me or is it a bit chilly, round the Willy?'" Alicia said smiling widely. I cracked up laughing.

They both looked down at their pyjamas and blushed. Fred ran to the bathroom closely followed by George.

"Hurry up guys, were waiting for ya downstairs!" I said well exiting the boy's dormitories; Alicia followed me out laughing her head off.

We played exploding snap with Alicia until they both came down. Angelina came down at the same time. Oliver sat next to me and was playing with a ringlet of my hair. I swatted his arm away from my hair for the umpteenth.

"Oliver, I'm playing!" I said impatiently.

"When are we leaving anyway?" he said looking intently at me. I looked around the room.

"Are 'we' all ready to go than?" I asked everyone. They all nodded their head. I stood up and everyone else followed suit.

We all walked towards the portrait door, I opened the door and started ushering everyone out.

I was last to leave and just as I was about to close the portrait.

"Hey wait up guys!" A voice screeched out. I closed my eyes 'I just can't get a break!'

I slowly opened them and saw Wendy run over to Oliver. 'You kiss him on the lips and this is war!' I thought eying her eerily. She kissed him on the cheek and looped her arm through his. 'That's acceptable, though still I wish you wouldn't'

I pushed through the group and continued walking down the corridor. I didn't hear their footsteps following me, so I struggled to form a smile on my lips.

"Last one to the carriage, has to sit by themself on the carriages" I said half-heartedly, with my teeth clenched together.

My friends rushed past me, I walked to the carriages slowly with my head looking at the ground 'I wish I didn't feel so…so betrayed' I kicked a stone that was on ground 'I got to….i got to what? Argh! Stupid 'love' feelings' I walked over to the group.

"Look who lost this time, aye Katie? Too bad you didn't bet on running around with 'your' top over your head!" Fred said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, ya snooze ya lose" George said pushing his brother into a carriage.

I smiled weakly back.

"Well I'm gonna find a carriage, see you guys at Hogsmeade than?" I said turning to walk away.

"Wait! I'll go with you -" Oliver said. I turned around to look at him a smile tugging at my lips.

"-You can't Oliver, she lost so she has to sit by herself." Wendy said holding onto his arm.

"She's right Oliver, I'll see you later" I say through gritted teeth. I turn around and search for an empty carriage.

I watched as carriages began the departure.

I opened the last carriage door 'OH MAN! Not fair!'

"Well, well. Look what the last carriage brought in, please take a seat, I'm glad to have the pleasure of your company." Flint said cockily

"You don't have my anything" I say angrily sitting down.

"Ah, but I will have what I want, just wait and see" he said in a low mumble.

I looked out the carriage window for the rest of the ride; hoping that he would just die. Once the carriage had finished it's journey, I quickly got out and discreetly ran over to 'Havelock's Pizza Parlour'.

I pushed open the door and on my right was a counter where a about 37year old male stood. He was quite bulky around the middle and wore an all white ensemble. Consisting of white pants, white shirt, and white chef hat He wore a red checker scarf around his neck and Black shoes, which contrasted with his outfit.

"Hi! I made a booking for 7, it's under Katie Bell." I said to him.

He rummaged through some slips hanging off the counter on his side.

"Ah, right-o, this way" he walked out from behind the counter and lead me to a table with 7 seats. The table had a white tablecloth on it and had some balloons and confetti floating around.

The restaurant itself had about 10-15 tables in it, there are 3 windows and the counter is by the door, the table we were going to sit at was across the room at the window.

The man looked at me. "I'm assuming this is a surprise party?" he said eying me carefully.

I nodded. "It's just for fun though," I say looking at the table decorations.

"What would you like me to write on the cake than?" he asked.

"Uh?" I scratched my chin absent-mindedly until I thought of something.

"Write 'Friendship, the boat that, we all sail on'" I said smiling.

The man smiled and walked out into the kitchen.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out some candy bags I had bought, they were pick'n'mixes at Honeydukes. I folded up some napkins and charmed them to jump, skip, hop or run around the table. I looked at the table it was ready to go with tethered balloons and confetti floating from the ceiling. I looked out the window. 'Oh s-t!' I ducked behind a chair. 'Wait! Why am I ducking?' I slowly stood up. 'Now to get the group here, oh I know!' I found a spare piece of parchment in my bag and found my quill.

"Dear 'Friends' Come to Havelock's now, I'm awaiting your arrival, so come now please! Xxoo Katie" I folded the parchment into a paper crane. I charmed it to fly to them. It flew out the window and I waited by the door.

A little while later I heard a small crowd gather by the door

"I wonder why Katie wanted us to come here?" Alicia said hesitantly

"It's Katie? It could be anything" Angelina said curiously

"Anything? I don't like the sounds of that?" Alicia replied

"Anything huh? After this morning, that makes me curious" Oliver said cheekily.

I opened my mouth in shock 'Oh no! Please don't tell them'

"What happened mate?" Fred said curiously probably nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh, Ah? Why are we standing outside? Why don't we just go in?" Oliver replied hastily covering his mistake.

"Oh right you are, after you" Fred said to George

"NO, no after you" George replied

"- No, No dear brother after you" Fred replied back.

"Move! Jeez, I'm hungry -" Angelina pushed open the door there was a loud bang

"-AHHHHHH!" she said falling onto the floor in Fred who was behind her. Who fell onto Alicia, who fell on George, who pushed Wendy into a window and Oliver dodged them all with his quick Quiditch skills.

He stepped over them, to the front of the counter. He looked up, and confetti started falling on him. I fell off the chair I was sitting in and was laughing hysterically, that tears were falling down my cheeks.

"HAHAHA You guys HAHAHA oh man that was hahaha, it was so funny!" I gasped out.

They started getting up and dusting themselves off. Oliver walked over to me and helped me up.

"So what are we here for Kates?" Fred asked well helping Angelina up.

"It's a restaurant? Sit down and find out," I said gesturing the table at the window.

They all walked over and sat down at a chair. The table was a rectangle, 3 seats on each side and one at the end. Everyone sat down Angelina, Alicia and Wendy on one side. And Fred, George and Oliver opposite them.

I walked down to the end of the table and sat at the Lone chair.

The man at the counter levitated a tray of Sodas towards the table stopping at each respective person. Fred and George were picking at their sweets.

Alicia and Angelina were asking me how I learnt to charm the Napkins. Wendy was fawning over Oliver

"Oliver darling, you look so handsome today," she said ogling him.

A few minutes passed and than the pizza came over to the table.

I held my hands together and bowed my head down, my friends following suit.

"Dear God, thank you for this meal we are about to eat, thank you for the friends that I have which have gathered here to join me, thank you for all the love I share with them," I said eying Oliver. 'He looks so sweet – ouch!' I looked at Wendy, who was glaring daggers. 'bitch' "- and I wish the worst upon our enemies. Now dig in!"

We all ate feverishly, after finishing the pizzas, I signalled the cook.

He came out holding a cake. The cake was covered in a glossy chocolate icing. It was a double chocolate, chocolate cake. He placed it on the table and I held up my glass. The cook clicked his fingers and all the glasses filled again. I nodded thankfully to him and he left.

"To an everlasting friendship, and everything that comes of it" I said holding my glass up. My friends lifted theirs up graciously.

"Cheers!" I said taking a sip.

"Cheers!" they mimicked back. I stood from my seat and sliced the cake. Handing them each a plate of it.

I looked at my glass once finishing and looked across at my friends, everyone appeared to be pairing off 'this feels weird. I should go. Damn, I need an excuse'

"Hey guys! I'm going outside to get…some fresh air, and don't worry I've already paid for everything" I said standing. I walked briskly towards the door and almost ran outside. I heard the door tinkle open again, I kept walking my eyes set ahead of me, though I heard the crunching of their footsteps come closer. I closed my eyes again and sighed. Someone ran into me at the moment. The impact caused me to fall to the ground, their lips were pressed on mine and their arm snaked around my waist. My eyes shot open and I couldn't breathe, I pried the guy off of me and looked around, the person who was following me was Oliver and he was walking away angrily 'oh no!'


	14. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me

I pushed Flint off of me and ran after Oliver.

"Oliver! Wait! It's not what it looks like" I called after him.

"Friendship party my arse, you were probably just having it so you could sneak away and make out with your 'boyfriend'" he said back angrily.

"Boyfriend? What universe are you in? I would never be Flint's girlfriend!" I said jogging to keep up with him.

"Than why did you kiss him-" he said looking me in the eye and stopping me from walking.

"-OLLIE! Ollie? There you are" Wendy came running up to Oliver and me. She eyed him and me carefully and smiled.

Oliver simply stood there staring at me intently still awaiting an answer.

"Fine if you don't want to admit it, just don't, don't, just. Don't talk to me," he said storming off.

I looked at the ground not believing what was happening to me.

"Katie? Katie! There you are! Hey why is Oliver in a hurry?" Fred said eyeing me anxiously.

"He. I…he saw me kiss Flint" I said looking down. Fred had gasped; I looked at the ground as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"But I didn't do it on purpose. I closed my eyes for a second, and than someone ran into me, and when I opened my eyes Flints lips were on mine, it was…it was horrible," I said through sobs. I began to cry freely and I fell to the ground, covering my face with my hands.

"Hey it's alright Katie," Fred said picking me up off the ground. He held me in his arms and rocked back and forth. "Come on let's get back to School." He said grabbing my hand.

Once getting to the common room at School, I felt sick. I held my stomach and ran up the girls' stairs. I pushed open the bathroom door and went over to a cubicle. As sweat glided down from my forehead.

I lifted the lid and leaned over the bowl, vomiting into it.

"Hey Katie? Are you ok? Fred said – oh dear." Angelina said rushing over to me.

My stomach retched up again. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Angelina had come over and was holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

I threw up once more and wiped my mouth with some toilet tissue.

I flushed the toilet and Angelina helped me stand up because I was quite queasy.

"Hey could I just be alone for a second I want to take a shower." I said rubbing my arm subconsciously. Angelina nodded her head and walked out closing the door. I walked over to it and locked it.

I turned the shower on and than I walked over to the banister and pulled out a razor in the top draw.

'This ones is for you Oliver' I swiftly slashed your wrist. Blood began to seep through the fresh cut. 'Oh this feels so much better' I slashed an identical cut next to it and the blood began to drip down my hand. I cried silently as the blood dripped on the floor, I slowly moved my hand over the sink. 'I better take a shower or Angelina will get suspicious' I stripped myself of all my clothing and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair thoroughly and scrubbed my skin red raw, once done I dressed in a black hoodie and some dark denim hipsters. It had some loose chains around the waist.

"Hey Katie? Are you coming to dinner?" Angelina called. I quickly bandaged up my arms and hid them under some wristbands.

"Yeah" I said opening the door. I looked to the door Alicia had just walked in.

"Great! Your coming to Dinner than" Alicia called

"Come on sweetie, you need some soup" Angelina said, ushering me through the door.

"Or some Chocolate" Alicia said looking at me. I looked down the whole walk there. Walking briskly to the Great hall. Tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

I sat down at the table and a bowl of chicken soup appeared in front of me. I took a spoonful and then I heard Fred's voice coming over

"Oliver, do you really think Katie would kiss Flint?" Fred said

"I saw it with my own eyes Fred, tell me: Do my eyes deceive me?" Oliver said back Angrily

I stood up and went over to Oliver. My tears stung my eyes. He stood still in the walkway and turned to walk back.

"Oliver please? You have to believe me," I said holding his Shoulder.

He turned around and looked at me "Don't talk to me" He said calmly.

His eyes full of anger. He turned back around and began walking away.

"Please! Oliver! Talk TO ME-" I yelled down the hall, as my tears fell down my cheeks.

"Hey Katie!" Some one yelled behind me

"What!" I turned around frustrated.

"Keep away from Marcus, he is mine" Mallicent Bullstrode said furiously

"Look, I wouldn't want a scum bag like that, you can have him" I spat at her

"Oh you're gonna pay for that" she said angrily causing almost everyone to look at the commotion.

"Sorry, but I don't think Flint is even worth a knut" I said getting in her face.

I began to walk away. Than I heard her mumble something and all of a sudden there was a flash of purple light.

I blinked my eyes, I heard some screams but they faded away into an echo. I fell to my knees and saw people mouthing at me something I couldn't hear, Angelina was holding me up with a hand, look at me concerned. People were crowding around me. My eyes glazed over and I fell forward onto Angelina's lap.

A few days later.

I woke up. My vision was blurry I looked at my wrist, I could make out faintly that the blood had seeped through the bandage on it. I felt a warm hand on mine and I smiled inwardly. I blinked my eyes a few times and before my eyes focused. I looked at the sleeping form.

He slowly lifted his head and smiled at me. I blinked a few times trying to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me. I sat up quickly and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I pulled my legs from under the covers and pushed past him as I ran a way. A few people ran into the room looking livid, though I wasn't sure who they were. I pushed everyone out of the way and ran out of the Hospital wing as fast as I could.

'I can't believe Flint was at my bedside' I pushed open the front doors and ran outside 'where were my friends!' I said running as fast as I could, though not exactly sure where I was running. Tears flowing down my cheeks and falling off my chin. 'Does no one care about me anymore?' I stopped at the tree by the lake and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I looked up and saw that the sun was rising.

I looked down at my feet and realised in my haste I ran out in bare feet. I felt a stinging feeling on my arm; the blood was dripping off of my fingers. I fell to my knees and lay down in front of the tree. The uninjured arm under my head and the other lay by my side. 'I'm suppose to be strong…' I thought closing my eyes. I could hear faint whispers of people outside.

'I'm suppose to brave' I wiped away some tears from my eyes.

'But for now I'll close my eyes'

I looked at the horizon once more and saw the sun began to rise.

My eyes fell upon the waning moon; I closed my eyes and began to sing.

"_I'd cross the desert to be where you are_

_All the things I did to be close to you_

_A million miles wouldn't seem that far_

_I'd go anywhere just to win you heart._

_For where ever the sleep is_

_There's something I need_

_I need love_

_The kind that makes you wanna live_

_The kind that makes you wanna breathe_

_The kind that makes you feel too much_

_And I need you_

_To help me find a better way_

_And I guess you never thought you'd hear me say_

_I need love_

_And when I see you I just lose my mind_

_You're the, everything I thought I'd ever find_

_Must be an angel watching over me_

_With a little luck we're gonna make you mine_

_Guess I want to believe in, _

_In all we can be_"

I felt my body falling into unconsciousness, and than blacked out.


	15. When do i get my wings?

I awoke in a thin layer of warm covers. I slowly opened my eyes, there was a small amount of light flickering from a near by lantern. 'Oh COME ON! Can I not catch a break around here-' I blinked my eyes a few times, and looked at the sleeping form, I quickly looked at my hand it was in theirs. 'OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN!' I sat up bolt straight in the bed and screamed as loud as I could, my throat felt constrained. Closing my eyes from shear terror

"AAHHHHHHH!" I opened my eyes after a few seconds and looked around the room.

Madame Pomfrey was running out of her office and came to me standing by my side looking apprehensive. I looked around myself and about 6 other faces had popped up around my bed and were looking at me wide eyed as though they had just awoken.

"Miss Bell, are you ok?" Madame Pomfrey said while she placed a hand on my forehead

"Oh, I'm fine, I just got a fright" I said weakly, while holding a hand to my chest to calm my heart beating. I took a few deep-calming breaths. Feeling my friends' eyes bore into me, as I continued looking blankly at the blankets in front of me.

"You gave us a right scare by running out of the hospital wing. We thought you'd died," she said looking into my eyes anxiously.

I looked down and than around the group. Alicia was staring and smiling half-heartedly, while tears formed in the corner of her eyes, Angelina looked the same. George and Fred were looking at me with smiles on their faces just glad to see I'd awaken. I than saw Oliver, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I noticed a hand on his shoulder and followed the source. Wendy. My smile slid off my face, forming a frown. Oliver look fell when he saw he saw me frowning, though he tried to keep eye contact with me.

'I've got to…' I turned back to Madame Pomfrey abruptly, while breaking eye contact with Oliver.

"Madame Pomfrey, when may I leave?" I said trying to keep a straight face.

My friends seemed quite startled by my abruptness in wanting to leave so soon.

"Now, if you wish, but -" She began

"Thank you for looking after me, but I wish to go attend to some unfinished business that I have" I said in a sort of business like way. I quickly got out of the bed and pulled on my nightgown 'I've got to get out of here' I scurried over to the door on the other side of the room.

"You may wish to put on your robes Miss -" Madame Pomfrey called to me while holding up my robes. But I had already run out of the Hospital wing, in the distance I heard my friends calling for me, I ignored them and quickly ran to my place of solitude. I ran down some steps and turned a corridor. I looked upon the land in front of me. The grass shimmered, reflecting the moonlight. I continued running and found and climbed up the tallest tower. I sat down grumpily on one of the benches. I placed my head in my hands, trying to beat the overwhelming emotions flowing through me.

I heard somebody's robes rustle near me.

"Ah, Katie I didn't know you'd be coming back for more so soon?" A cold male voice asked.

I lifted my head to see the source, although I had a vague idea who it was already.

"Flint, I'd rather chew off my own lips, than kiss you again," I said angrily.

Flint stepped over the benches, standing in front of me, I put my hands up in defence but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet so I was standing in front of him. I writhed my hands in his grasp.

"I will have my way, mark my words." He said inching his face closer to mine.

"Flint, get your hands off of me!" I said, becoming fearful. I closed my eyes tightly.

"As you wish" He replied, he let go instantly. I eyed him wearily while I stepped backwards. I leaned against the rail, which over looked the stadium the rail over watching the stadium. I held my wrists, trying to rub the pain away.

"Ok, now I know you're up to something?" I said glaring.

He stepped forward getting closer to me, and I became conscious that I had nowhere to run because his body blocked the exit.

"Katie? Katie! Are you out here!" a voice drifted into the stadium.

I turned around and looked down on to the field and saw some wand lights flashing around, searching.

"I'm up here!" I yelled down to them. They flashed their lights in to my face; I raised an arm, shielding the blinding light from my eyes. I heard movement behind me. I turned to look at Flint and felt his Hand cover my mouth, his other arm snaking around my waist. I screamed, but it was mumbled into his hand. I tried to pry his hands off of my mouth

I heard Fred call to the others and I could hear more footsteps coming, probably the others coming. I returned to looking at Flint his eyes full of madness, I bit hard into his hand causing him to retch it back. Though his other arm tightened around my waist.

"Flint, GET OFF OF ME!" I raised my left hand and slapped him across the face.

He looked at me stunned and lunged forward again, resuming his attempts at kissing me

"FLINT! GET –OFF-OF-ME!" I screamed loudly while frantically trying to get away from him. He leaned forward to kiss my neck, but I leant back trying to get away from him. He leaned in more persistently, with his nose falling in between my chest. I felt Flint's hands try to climb under my top on my back. I put both my hands on his chest and pushed him forwards, which caught him off guard and he stumbled a few steps backwards. I lost my balance and slipped over the rail, I felt Flint's hand brush my fingertips, and snatching at my body.

I had closed my eyes in exasperation, feeling the cold air coolly brushing past my face rapidly, as my hair blew in front of my face.

'God, Please let me be ok' I thought, while clutching at my chest.

I turned my face slightly, to face the ground, my hands lazily by my side feeling the wind rushing between my fingers.

I opened my eyes for a second and looked before me. I saw Fred, George and Oliver standing and watching me coming closer to them as I fell. They looked at me in complete awe. I felt my body absorb into a nice warm light and I closed my eyes, taking in the warmth, letting it radiate around me and the air. It gave a sent a sort of calming emotion through my body. I squeezed my eyes tighter readying myself for the impact.

I felt my body arch before hitting the ground and suddenly with a big gust of wind I felt my feet gently being placed upon the solid dirt, beneath my feet.

I opened an eye, looking around me, before realizing I was okay, and opened the other in relief. Tears slid down my cheeks and kept flowing out of my eyes.

The area around me was glowing a warm light, which was a shining off of me and lighting a few metres around me. I sniffled and wiped my cheek with my arm, I looked at it and noticed that it radiated a whitish light. I stared at it in confusion before realizing the eyes before me staring intently just as puzzled.

I looked up and saw Fred, George and Oliver staring wide-eyed at me.

I felt a warm blanket around my shoulders. I turned my head slightly and saw a pair of sparkling silvery white wings attached to my body, between my shoulder blades. I gasped.

Oliver who was standing closest to me made a move to come closer. My wings intuition suddenly kicked in and wrapped around my body protectively, so I could only peek through the feathers. I sniffled some more as more tears dropped onto the grass at feet.

I fell to my knees. Holding my face as droplets slipped through my fingers.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Oliver asked concerned.

I felt his fingers touch my wings and my wings shuddered at the touch. I slid my hands off of my face and noticed that his feet had retreated a few steps.

I breathed in a deep calming breath and my wings opened and flared out behind me.

I laid my hands on my lap for a second and inhaled another deep breath.

'Be strong, Katie. Be Brave!' I thought, while standing up. Oliver stepped forward again.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep calming breath. I tilted my head back and lifted my arms above my head, stretching my muscles. I felt my wings folding behind my back neatly and than them receding into my shoulder blades.

My eyes shot open and I fell to my knees, drained of energy.

"Katie! Katie, Are you ok? Please tell me your ok!" Oliver said, running up to me and holding me up, with an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm ok, I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day," I said, while my head flopped forward and I rested my upper body on my outstretched arms.


	16. Group hug!

Chapter 16 – Group hug.

I leaned my body onto my upper arms, although my arms were beginning to feel like jelly. Oliver placed a hand on my lower back rubbing it in small circles.

"Katie? You don't look so good?" Fred said somewhere nearby.

"Hm? I wonder how you'd look falling off the tower?" I replied in a half chuckle.

I lifted my head and looked up in Oliver's eyes, he looked back into mine his eyes were full of concern. I smiled weakly and tried to stand up. I manage to get up but than my legs gave way. Before I fell onto the ground I felt Oliver wrap a quick arm around my waist. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Thanks" I said weakly smiling. He grinned back, my arm was around his neck and I tightened it, as my legs stumbled again.

"Here" Oliver said. He turned me sideways and lifted me up bridal style. I pulled my other arm around his neck and looped my fingers together securely.

"Thanks, gosh you really know how to sweep a girl off of her feet," I giggled.

"Oh, my prince charming" George said holding his hands together beside his chin. He tilted his head slightly and he batted his eyelashes. Oliver blushed

"Come on, let' get going" He said beginning to walk.

We were half way walking through the first corridor before anyone spoke.

"Hey Katie? Did Flint, do 'anything' to you up there?" Oliver said uneasily.

I shuddered remembering the moment not long before.

"No, I tried to back away from him, because he was trying to kiss me and I fell over the rail and…well you know the rest." I said looking at Oliver's neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you going to be ok Katie? or Do want me to take you over to the hospital wings?" Oliver said slowing down, than turning a corner.

"Nah, I want to talk to Angelina and Alicia. They're probably waiting to hear a detailed account of what happened," I replied smiling, my eyes beginning to droop closed 'I hope that Wendy isn't there, I really don't want to deal with her right now'

"That definitely sounds like them" Fred said smiling.

"But what about -" George replied curiously

"-Yeah! What about Wendy? Aren't you going to -" my eyes shot open and my body tensed. 'Why would I tell 'her' she'd probably try to hex me if she knew…'

"Tell her too?" Fred continued

"We mean, she is 'our' friend-" George said

"Isn't she?" Fred finished.

"I…I…don't want to talk about it right now" I said turning my face away from them. George and Fred quickly ran up to Oliver on each side and looked at me.

"Why not?" Fred asked. I squinted my eyes shut and opened them reluctantly blinking away the memory of her holding Oliver's hand and him smiling.

"Please, Katie, we want to know why-" George began

"I…just…well…let's just say, she's reluctant to accept something about me," I said calmly.

Fred and George quickened their step as Oliver began climbing the stairs.

"Do tell?" Fred said grinning.

I looked up at Oliver; he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Well…" We had begun walking down the corridor to the portrait.

'If only I knew legilimens. That way I could mind talk or something with Ange' and Alicia right now.' I frowned. I looked down the corridor and saw the portrait approaching us. 'Open, please I 'will' you to open and Alicia or Ange' to be standing there.'

"Well Katie? You didn't answer -"

The portrait swung open ahead of us causing his attention to falter to the commotion and we saw Angelina run out to us.

"KATIE!" I felt her warm arms around my neck.

I looked at Angelina and than felt another body hit us, 'that must be Alicia' I smiled and than I looked up at Oliver he looked shocked. I giggled at him, he looked down at me and I smiled innocently.

"Awe, GROUP HUG!" George yelled. I felt 2 more people hit the group.

I laughed at their enthusiasm. But soon felt my breath shorten and Oliver's breathing becoming raspy around my ear.

"Guys! Come on me and Oliver can't breathe!" I squealed. I felt the pressure release and inhaled a deep breath.

"Let's go inside," I heard Oliver say.

I finally relaxed in Oliver's arms feeling slightly more comfortable now, Oliver looked down at me and I just smiled, my eye's wide-awake now. He smiled and walked through the portrait.

I looked around the common room, and saw the fire cackling merrily sending a warm glow in the room, it was past curfew so all the students were probably asleep.

Oliver slowly put me down behind one of the couches, my legs wobbled when I tried to stand and he grabbed my waist so I could stand straight.

Fred and George began walking towards the boy's stairs.

"Wait!" I called to them; they both turned around and looked at each other curiously before turning around and walking over to me.

I hugged each of them and gave each a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you guys, for looking after me today" I said smiling, blinking back happy tears. They looked at me and smiled, before walking off towards the boys' dormitories.

"Well Katie, I think we need to have a little talk -" Angelina said beginning to grab my arm, Alicia moving to grab the other

"-Wait a minute, do you mind if I have a little talk to Katie?" Oliver interrupted. Looking at Angelina waiting for an answer. She looked at him in a sort of accusatory way before nodding

"I'll take her up in about 5minutes okay?" Oliver finished, Alicia nodded and grabbed Angelina by the arm and pulled her up the girls' stairs, Oliver had begun walking me towards a couch by the fireplace. We both sat down, my hands nestled neatly in my lap. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise coming from the fireplace.

"Katie? Did you really want to kiss Flint?" Oliver said staring into the fire.

"As I said to him 'I'd rather chew off my own lips,'" I said looking at Oliver. He turned around to look at me. His dark brown eyes reflecting sparkles from the fire. I looked at him in awe.

"Katie. It's just hard for me, he's an opponent, archenemy, and nemesis, and anyway you want to put it, I don't like him!" Oliver said staring at you.

"Oliver. I never intended in kissing him, I never would want to…ever! " You said fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Katie," Oliver replied, putting an arm around your shoulders and holding you to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and Oliver pulled you closer to him. He lifted his head lightly and kissed your forehead lightly.

"Oliver?" you said leaning your head back slightly.

"Yeah?" he said looking into your eyes.

"So does this mean we are friends again?" I said looking up innocently.

"Of course, when did we stop?" he said smirking.

You hugged him tightly and smiled inwardly 'even Wendy couldn't ruin this moment!'

"Come on, I better take you back, the girls are probably worried" he said standing up. He pulled my arm so I could stand up. I lost my balance and fell forward into him.

"Sorry," I said looking up at him.

"It's ok," He replied slightly hoarsely.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and ushered me up the boys' stairs.

He got to George and Fred's room and quietly opened the door. He looked at me and pushed a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I nodded my head in understanding.

We walked across the room, crouching slightly and got to the portrait, which was a secret passageway to the girl's dorms.

He opened it and stood up straight, looking at me

"Do you think you can make it?" he whispered into my ear.

"I think so," I said back just as silently.

Oliver hugged me tightly and began to walk towards the boys' corridor.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards me. I looked up at him.

He looked down at you questionably. 'It's now or never' I thought.

I leaned forward and quickly pecked him on the lips. I stepped back and looked at him, he was blushing. I smiled and gave him a quick hug and whispered into his ear

"Thank you so much," I whispered, before making my way though the tunnel.

I pushed open the portrait on the girls' side and saw Angelina and Alicia waiting on my bed. They looked in my direction and hurried over and helped me to my bed.

I sat on my bed, cross-legged, with my head down. I patted Chocolate who was on my lap. The silence was deafening.

"Well?" Angelina said breaking the silence.

"I think it's time I told you," I said tilting my head lower.


	17. Talk? more like interrogation

Angelina put her hand on top of mine, and we all sat in silence for a while well more tears trickled down my face.

"Katie, you don't have to tell us now, you can tell us when your ready to-" Alicia began

"-No, I have to explain why I've been, well. Why I was with Roger, and why I haven't been talking to you guys lately." I said calmly.

I pulled my hanky out of my sleeve and conjured it into a box of Kleenex.

I pulled out a tissue and wiped my tears off of my face.

"Ok, well I've kind of been trying to deny it but…" I began

"-You 'like Oliver don't you?" Alicia blurted out.

"I…jee…i….uh?….ye……oh…. I think so" I said holding my head down to hide my embarrassment.

I felt Angelina nod in agreement with Alicia about something, "Guys, if you're going to talk about me, please say it to my face" I said lifting my head.

"Spit fire questions, answer as quick as you can ok?" Alicia asked

"Ok" I said uneasily, while eyeing their mischievous grins

"Ok, Here goes!" Angelina taking a deep breath in

"_**Your name is Katie Bell?" **Angelina asked_

"Yes!"

"_**You like pudding?" **Alicia asked_

"What kind?"

"_**Chocolate with raspberry sauce?" **Angelina asked_

"No"

"_**She likes Fred?" **Alicia asked while pointing at Angelina who went a deep red, form blushing_

"And you like George" I replied. I heard Angelina snigger at Alicia, but it quickly died away.

"_**Alicia is your best friend?" **Angelina asked_

"Of course"

"_**Who's your other best friend?" **Alicia asked_

"Ange'"

"_**Do you like Wendy?" **Alicia asked_

"No"

"_**You hate Wendy?" **Angelina asked_

"Yes…"

"_**Cause of Oliver?" **Alicia asked_

"Yup"

"_**You went out Roger?" **Angelina asked_

"Yes"

"_**Cause of Oliver?" **Angelina asked_

"Yes"

"_**You love Oliver?" **Alicia asked_

"Yes!" I snapped a hand over my mouth not believing what I just said.

I looked at Ange' and Alicia they were both grinning wickedly.

"I can't believe you guys made me say that" I said flabbergasted.

"Well I can, I knew something was going on when I saw you and him in the common the other day" Alicia said, smiling.

I blushed at the comment and than heaved in a deep breath, I looked at my fingers, which I was absentmindedly twiddling.

'They know me too well' I smiled at the thought and looked up at both of them

"I guess you want full detail of everything right?" I said settling myself under my bed covers. Alicia came over and pulled herself under the cover and Angelina settled herself on the other side of me, I looked at each of them and lay on my back, looking at the canopy of my.

"Well, you guy's know I love Oliver, so where do I begin?" I giggled.

"How about the beginning, 'cause loving Oliver' isn't the end…" Angelina said, in a dreamy kind of voice.

"Well. I guess it started when Wendy came…" You told the story mentioning how you got the first cut on your cheek, how Wendy had attacked you that day, how Flint kissed you and than his next attempt today.

"Wow!" Alicia sighed.

"Wow? That's not even a good enough word to explain it all?" I said in a half chuckle, which was followed by Angelina and Alicia giggling as well.

"I can't believe Wendy done-" Just than the Dormitory door opened and in walked Wendy.

"Hey guys did I miss anything _important?_"She asked Angelina and Alicia

"Depends on what _you_ call _important?_" I answered, while glaring daggers at her.

She walked across the room and went into her drawers, she pulled out a silky green night dress and walked over to the bathroom,

I looked at Angelina and she was suppressing giggles. I than looked at Alicia and she was grinning as well. They both got out of bed and tiptoed over to her drawers. While Alicia opened the drawers, Angelina looked at me and pulled a thumbs-up. I eyed them in a confused way. I mouthed to her "What are you doing?" Angelina transfigured up a pair of scissors and my jaw dropped open, 'is she going to do what I think she is?' she 'dropped' the pair of scissors into the drawer. Alicia pulled out her wand and pointed, at the scissors and muttered a spell.

We heard the bathroom door unclick and they ran back to their beds. I could hear some noise coming from the drawers and snapped out my wand

"_Silencio_" I whispered. I whipped my wand under my blankets, as Wendy walked out of the bathroom.

"So guys what are we doing tomorrow?" Wendy asked looking over at Angelina and Alicia. They looked at me and smiled, and a glare soon followed from Wendy, before Angelina retorted.

"We're hanging out at the lake tomorrow, it's our…. it's our?" she looked at Alicia begging for some help.

"-It's our anniversary? Yes! It's our Anniversary. Me and..uh?…Angelina's! uh? 24 hour anniversary?" She answered

"Anniversary for what?" Wendy asked curiously

"It's couple's day, Sunday on 'our' special events calendar" Angelina said abruptly,

"-We'll be spending the day with our boyfriends" Angelina finished

"And who might the lucky lads be-" Wendy said batting her eyelashes at them. 'God talk about scary' I thought from across the room.

"Fred and George!" Alicia said abruptly, before realizing what she said and looked at her feet, blushing wildly.

Wendy looked at them curiously and than nodded

"I can spend more time with Ollie than" She said simply. And with that she climbed into her bed. Alicia looked up at Ange' with a 'we're screwed' look on her face and than slumped over to her bed. Angelina looked at me reproachfully before climbing into her bed.

I lay in my bed continually looking at the canopy. I smiled looking across the room at the drawers. 'Hehe, your clothes are so screwed, bitch!' I thought smirking.

'Well, I better get some sleep, I got a lot of preparing for tomorrow to do, Alicia George's and Angelina Fred's 24 hour anniversary?' I sniggered to myself, 'maybe it won't be so bad' I sighed and closed my eyes thinking.

'Love, is all around us,' I felt a sudden warm feeling over whelm me, feeling the calmness rise from within me. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Never pass the opportunity for Ice Cream

I rolled over in my bed and reached out to the clock on my bedside. 'The time is? The time is: Early. Well, when you're up, your up. So I'm gonna get up' I lifted the covers off of me and slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed. I turned my head and looked out the window. 'The sun hasn't even risen yet- jeez' I had just stood up and my legs, felt unstable from lack of use. I kneeled over and started rubbing some life into my legs. 'I think I should go on a run, it'll help make my legs muscles work' I strode across the room and rummaged through my closet. I found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I rummaged through one of my drawers and found a pair of socks.

I quickly got changed and sat on the bed pulling my sneakers out from under the bed. 'I should write a note to Alicia and Ange' to tell them I'll be back -' I heard some rustling across the room.

"Katie? What are you doing up so early?" Angelina said rubbing her eyes.

"I was going to go, on a run. You should go back to sleep, well I'm gone." I said leaning over and grabbing a hair tie from my bedside.

"Nah, I need to tell George and Fred about 'couples day, Sunday' do you mind if I tell them about Wendy and Roger?…." She said looking at her hands, which she was playing with on the blanket.

"You can tell Fred and George everything, but don't tell Oliver, I don't want him to worry, since we just made up" I said pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

I walked briskly towards the door, but stopped when I saw Chocolate get up. I kneeled down and patted her

"Hey there Sweetie, Do you want to come on a walk too?" I ask scratching behind her ears. She replies by licking my fingers. I look over by the bed and see her leash hanging on a hook. I walk over and get it, I kneel down next to Chocolate and click it onto her Pink collar. I walk over to the door again and turned the knob.

"Katie? Are you going to be alright?" Angelina asked worriedly.

I slowly turned around and faced her.

"Angelina I promise I'll be ok. Hell! If I'm not, than Fred and George really love Filch!" I say smiling and walking out the door. I hear Angelina's laughter die away as a pillow is thrown at her from a sleepy Alicia.

I jog down the stairs and into the common room, quietly making my way to the quiditch pitch.

40 minutes later I am puffing heavily.

"Chocolate, I can't run anymore" I say inhaling a deep breath "Jeez, I didn't know you had this much energy in you" I say falling onto my knees trying to gain my breath back. Chocolate began chasing her tail and I giggled at her. I than looked up at the horizon and could see that the sun was beginning to rise. I sighed.

A little while later, I heard someone's footsteps coming closer, although the presence felt pleasant and caring.

They stopped just behind me; I stared at the sun blankly.

"Can I help you?" I said calmly. Chocolate stopped chasing her tail and ran behind me. The person seemed to hesitate a bit before answering.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about 'couple's day, Sunday'?'" He said.

I smiled to myself, letting any fears about the person slip away.

"Hey Oliver," I said patting the grass next to me. He gingerly sat down and I could feel his eyes staring intently at me.

"It's an inside joke, between me, Ange' and Alicia" I said, still looking at the horizon and feeling my face blush.

"Well, Fred and George have dates. What about you?" He said eagerly.

I paused before answering, "Well, I don't know if they want me to go?" I said holding a finger to my chin thinking. I looked at him, he was smiling, I smiled back at him in spite of my self.

"Of course they want you to go, it's part of a certain 'events calendar'?" he said half chuckling. I giggled.

"I'm only going if I get some Ice cream, I haven't had any since I can remember" I said reminiscing.

"Never pass up an opportunity for Ice Cream, eh Katie?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I turned to him again "Depends who's offering?" I said challenging him and raising an eyebrow back at him.

"Well, here's the thing, I need a date for this 'couples day, Sunday' And I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" He said looking at you intently.

I looked up at the blue sky above us "I don't know, that's got to be a really big bowl of Ice cream," I said smiling.

"Please? With sugar on top" he said pouting at me. I sighed out loud.

'Please don't pout it makes it harder to think about anything but your yummy lips'

I smiled to myself, finally thinking of what to do. I turned my body so I was facing Oliver. I leaned forward keeping eye contact with him, before opening my mouth.

"Chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a strawberry, and we got a deal?" I said leaning back but holding out a hand for Oliver to shake.

He looked at me again and sighed, he grabbed my hand and shook it. "Deal!"

He let go of my hand and stood up. I looked up at him and reached my hands at him to help me stand up. he grabbed my hands and helped me stand up.

"Well we should get back and get ready" he looked at his watch. "We got about 30 minutes before we meet up in the common room" he said looking at you again.

"Anything else you'd like m'lady?" he said looking into your eyes.

'I want you, but you don't need to know that just yet'

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I said doing a puppy dogface at him.

He looked at me wearily. "You just don't walk back to the common rooms" he said laughing slightly.

"So, will you?" I said smiling innocently at him. He smirked back at me and my smile faded 'What is he up to?' I turned to run but was to slow. Oliver had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Hey Oliver, this is unfair, I asked for a piggy back ride! This is just embarrassing" I shrieked. He laughed at you.

"Hey Katie? I just wanted to tell you I'm not going to be doing this again?" Oliver said strictly.

"Really that's too bad" I said Sarcastically. Oliver shrugged and I jumped up a bit.

"I mean it Katie, you're going to be too soft for the quiditch team…." He babbled all the way to the common room. I held my hand over my ears trying to block out his babbling, I only took them off to wave at Harry, Ron and Hermione as they walked past giggling. After a few flights of stairs and a few more corridors I heard the fat lady

"Password?" "Caput Draconis" I replied, Oliver kept babbling as he stepped through the Portrait into the common room.

"Can you put me down now?" I said lazily. He dropped me onto one of the couches.

"I'm going to get ready and I advise you do the same thing" He said smiling. He looked down at my body. I looked down and saw my top had lifted to show off a large amount of flesh and the bottom of my bra, I quickly pulled it down and made my way up the girls' stairs. Oliver smiled watching me walk up the girls' stairs before he retreated to his room.


	19. You owe me

I skipped upstairs merrily, only to be ushered into the bathroom by Alicia and passed a pile of clothing from Angelina.

"Thanks a lot guys" I say sarcastically as the door slams in my face.

I quickly take a shower and start getting dressed. 'Alicia must have picked these out' I hold out the outfit in front of me. It was a pair or dark denim hipsters, a floaty white chiffon top. It had 2 very thin straps on the shoulders, also a sparkly scarf to wrap around my neck and some necklaces and bangles.

I came out of the bathroom and walked over to the full-length mirror. I grabbed my lip-gloss from the counter and started applying it.

"So, What's happening today 'Licia?" I say pursing my lips in the mirror.

"Were a re 'all' going to Hogsmeade, that includes you" Alicia said, while snatching the lip-gloss off of me. She started applying it.

"Yeah, but Kates here needs 'a' date, other wise she'll look like a dork" Angelina said laughing while tying her hair up.

"I am sooo not be a dork" I said snatching the lip-gloss of Alicia and putting it in my purse.

"-Well, you could go with Lee? I'm sure he'll go with you, hell who wouldn't?" Alicia said. You all giggled at her comment.

"Don't worry bout it, I already got myself a date" I said putting my wand into my purse.

"What do you mean, you got a date!" "It's only been 1minute since we told you to get a date and you already got one!" They both asked at the same time

"WHO!" They both shrieked. I covered my ears to block out the sound.

"You'll see" I said grabbing my purse.

"So, how do I look?" I said doing a little twirl.

"Gorgeous sweetie" Alicia said beaming

"Absolutely adorable" Angelina said smiling

I held out both arms and they Alicia looped her arm through your right arm and Angelina through your right.

"Ready, than?" They both nodded "Well lets go" We walked down the stairs only to see Oliver standing by a table with Wendy in his face fuming.

"What do you mean you already got a date!" She squealed. This caused a few people to come out of their dormitories to see what was wrong. A 4th year boy sitting on a couch fell off it. I looked at Alicia and Ange' they smirked mischievously.

'This gives me an idea' I unlinked arms with them, and pulled a thumbs up behind my back so they would know it was ok.

I walked briskly across the room and wedged myself into the gap between Wendy and Oliver.

I pulled my arms around his neck and smiled. He looked down at me and smiled back.

I kissed him briefly on the lips "Didn't keep you waiting long did I?" I said looking up at him. He looked completely shocked but his face soon softened. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that our faces were inches apart. I whispered into his lips so only we could hear. "You owe me two sundaes now" I said quietly into his lips, he chuckled and than took a quick glance at my lips. "Well this will be worth it" his Scottish accent more noticeable, he kissed my lips and if it weren't for him holding me I would have fallen to the ground. My knees went weak and my heart started racing. We pulled apart, I was blushing like crazy, and I smiled at Oliver. I than turned around to look at Wendy a malicious smile on my face

"Oh! Wendy I didn't see you there, Can I help you?" I said innocently.

She looked at me, eyes full of hatred. "No, I was just asking him if he knew where Lee is?" She said in an audible tone.

I heard someone giggle and quickly whipped my head to the boys' dormitories. I saw someone turn around and trip over on one of the steps. 'Lee, you have my sympathy' I looked at him smiling weakly.

Wendy stomped over to them and looked straight at Lee. George and Fred had run over to their respective 'Girlfriends', I grinned at them before returning my gaze back to Wendy and Lee.

"Uh? I have a headache, I need some cough syrup" Lee said nervously, holding his throat.

Angelina, Alicia and I giggled. 'Couldn't think of a better excuse' I thought, while shaking my head.

"Lee, be my date to Hogsmeade today?" Wendy said batting her eyelashes at him. I shuddered and Oliver squeezed my waist and I turned to look at him. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes taking in the feeling.

"Uh, ok?" Lee answered. My eyes popped open and I looked at him, he looked terrified as Wendy had her arms around him engulfing him in a hug. I accidentally laughed out loud causing everyone's eyes to look at me. I look down grinning.

"So what are we waiting around for, let's go to Hogsmeade!" Fred said breaking the silence. I mentally thanked him. Fred held out his arm to Angelina and She looped her arm through his, George and Lee followed suit and than everyone turned to Oliver and me.

Oliver unhooked his arm from my waist and stood next to me, his hand suddenly caught mine and he intertwined our fingers together. I gazed into his eyes, small smile playing across my lips. He smiled down at me and slowly lifted our hands up, he tilted his head down and kissed my hand, which was still in his. I blushed.

"Awwwwwww!" my friends chorused from the door. I blushed a deeper red.

"Grow up" I said to them, I glanced at Wendy she was red with fiery; I smiled up at Oliver and pulled him through the portrait.

We all made our to the carriages in pairs. George and Alicia, Fred Angelina, Lee Wendy and me Oliver. We all chatted the way down to the Great hall, where students were filing out. We walked out to the carriages, and stopped outside one of them, We stood in a semi circle.

"So who's the lucky couple to have a carriage to themselves?" Angelina said looking at me. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"We'll go, right kates?" Oliver said next to me, I strained a smile, "Uh..ok?" I said not recognizing my own voice.

We began looking for a carriage and came to the last one. I looked up Oliver, fear building inside of me. He smiled reassuringly and pulled open the carriage door.

'Oh st!' I looked at Oliver, his face formed a frown, and I heard a cold drawling voice come out of the carriage.

"Welcome to the last carriage, please come in" Flint said.

My gaze fell back to Oliver "We can walk if you like?" I said wearily.

"Don't be silly, we'll be fine" Oliver said ushering me in.

I sat furtherest away from Flint, by the window, Oliver came in and slipped his arm around my waist and his other hand found my hand closest to him. He squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled back at him.

"So you got back 'together' again, I see" Flint said, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, I don't know about-" I began "Yeah, we are celebrating our anniversary today" Oliver finished. I looked at him confused, before it dawned on me, what he was doing.

"So, did he give you the necklace?" Flint said pointing at me. My fingers found the necklace and I fondled it in my fingers feeling the texture of it. I looked down at it. The necklace consisted of a thin chain, made of what seemed like a gold almost silver metal, and than on it hung a love heart. The locket had KB engraved on it, I smiled down it and it glowed a warm sunshine yellow.

"So?" Flint reiterated. I looked up at him and done some quick thinking.

"Yes, it was a 1 month gift, I love it" I looked at Oliver and he beamed. I kissed him lightly on the lips. He grinned an even toothier grin.

"Could you please keep your bedroom antics to the bedroom" Flint said disgusted.

Oliver glared, I placed my hand on his chin and turned his face to look at me, I looked him in the eyes, pleading him not to make trouble. He nodded his head in confirmation. I smiled warmly and he smirked back.

Just than the carriage came to a halt,

"Well, see 'you'" looking at me "-around" Flint said walking out of the carriage and walking off into the distance.


	20. What do Girlfriends & boyfriends do?

Oliver and me looked at each other confused.

"I swear he's had one too many to the head," Oliver said shaking his head. I giggled.

He got up and stepped out of the carriage, I stood up and followed suit, I stepped onto the rail and my foot caught onto the rail. I closed my eyes tightly expecting it to hit the ground.

I stood there for a couple of seconds wondering why I hadn't hit the ground yet. I slowly opened my eyes and found my face was only inches apart from Oliver's. I noticed his hands were holding my arms, as they lay lazily by my side. I looked up into Oliver's eyes. He glanced at my lips and licked his, I looked into his eyes more carefully 'Is that love?' I thought 'Must be something in his eye' I quickly thought, brushing it away. Oliver leaned in his lips coming closer to mine. I began closing my eyes expecting his lips to touch mine. I felt his breath become hoarse but shallow. "Katie! Oliver! There you guys are I was looking for you"

I quickly turned my head and Oliver's head found rest on my shoulder for a second. I clearly heard him say, "Damn!" Before lifting his head. I smiled inwardly and walked up to Angelina.

"Me, Fred, Alicia and George are going to go to Zonkos, we'll meet you guys at the café, y'know the one's with the to-die-for coffee? Oh Katie? You have something in your hair?"

Before I could try and pick it out, she leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "You should have seen the look on Wendy's face, she was furious" she leant back and turned to walk away. "See you guys at 1 than" she said turning down a corner. I looked down the street and saw a small group of Hogwarts students.

"So, where would you like to go?" Oliver said, his accent ringing in through my thoughts. 'I wonder what those girls are huddled around for?'

"Katie?" Oliver asked worriedly. I turned around and looked at him.

"I don't know? Where do you want to go?" I asked kind of dumb-founded.

"That's a dumb question," He said smirking. I eyed him curiously 'What is he up to?'

"How is that a dumb question?" I replied cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Come on" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street, we walked past the group of Hogwarts students, I looked at them, and they all glared back. I looked on, confused as Oliver pulled me around the corner.

I jogged to keep up with Oliver. I turned my head slightly and saw the group following us. I heard a bell tinkle over my head and realized it was from the door Oliver pushed open. I caught a quick look at the Shop name. "Honeydukes" I said out loud.

Oliver pulled me over to the shelf, which contained rows and rows of different chocolates. I giggled to myself 'I should have known' I thought shaking my head. Oliver released my hand but just as quickly as it left, I felt it being filled with blocks of chocolate.

"Oliver, Are you trying to buy out Honeydukes?" I said struggling to hold the small mountain in my arms. Oliver chuckled,

"I'm refilling my stash," He said, looking at some chocolate frogs. He picked a few chocolate blocks up and gestured for me to put the things on the counter, I walked over and placed them on the counter, Oliver came up beside me and put 3 different kinds of chocolate frogs in the pile.

The lady smiled and started counting up the purchases. She looked up at Oliver, fluttering her eyelashes, flirtatiously; he seemed oblivious to this because he was staring at me. I smiled inwardly, while feeling his gaze on me.

"Oliver, it's rude to stare," I said looking at the lady. The lady laughed at this, looking at the till.

"That will be 9 Galleons and 4 Knuts, please?" she said through giggles, while looking at Oliver. Oliver pulled out a velvet pouch and took out a few Galleons, and held them out to the cashier.

"Here you go Melanie," he said dropping them in her outstretched hand.

Melanie gave him his change before grabbing a box from under the counter. "Stocking up there, Oliver?" She said putting the Chocolates into the box.

Oliver chuckled, "Y'know me all too well" he said, his accent becoming more prominent.

I stared dreamily at him. 'His accent is so dreamy.' But I was brought out of it, hearing Melanie say something. I blinked a few times focusing my eyes on Melanie. She had her wand out in her hand.

"You know the drill Oliver," She said closing the box. "-Just tap the box with your wand and say '_minimesis_'" she said pointing her wand at the box, it shrunk to the size of inkpot. "- And to make it big, just say '_engorgio_'" she tapped the box again and it grew to its' normal size. I nodded thinking how ingenious the concept seemed.

She tapped the box once more and it shrunk, she pulled out a small bag and put the box in it, handing it to Oliver.

"By Melanie, See you, next Hogsmeade trip" He said waving goodbye to her.

"Bye Oliver!" She said waving as we exited the shop.

Oliver took my hand in his and pulled us down a pathway to a small clearing of grass. There was a bench nearby Oliver pulled me over and sat me down, before sitting down next to me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes; both of us not really knowing what to say.

"So, after today, are we still gonna be… y'know?" Oliver said nervously, while twiddling his thumbs. I stared at him confusedly.

"'Y'know'? What do you mean?" I said contorting my face.

"Are we still gonna be girlfriend and boyfriend?" He said turning his face away. I frowned and placed my hand on his cheek, I slowly pulled his face so he faced me.

I looked up at him, until we made eye contact.

He blinked unsure of my answer. "I will be if you want me to be?" I said half smiling. 'Please say yes!' my brain going haywire and I got butterflies in my stomach.

Oliver smiled and nuzzled his head into my palm, "Okay than, we're officially girlfriend and boyfriend than," He said as if it were nothing. My face grew into a big grin and I jumped on Oliver wrapping my arms around his neck. This caught Oliver of guard and we fell off the bench and onto the ground, me on top of him. I blushed.

"Sorry," I said, smiling weakly.

"At least this time, Percy can't walk in on us" Oliver said leaning up on his elbows. I got up off of Oliver and he stood up and held a hand out to me. I smiled up at him and placed my hand in his, he pulled me up. I stood up gazing into his eyes.

"So what do girlfriends and boyfriends do?" I said blankly. Catching a quick glance at Oliver's lips. I nibbled my bottom lip 'Oh my god! I'm Oliver's girlfriend!' Oliver leaned forward, the gap between us dissolving. "Something like this" I tilted my head and began to close my eyes, Oliver following suit.

CRACK!

I felt my lips touch a soft warm texture briefly, 'This doesn't feel like Oliver's lips?' I took a step back, eyes shooting open.

"OH MY GOD, GEORGE!" I shrieked.

Oliver was frantically wiping his lips on the back of his hand. "That is so not right" He said looking at George.

George pouted at him, "Now you've gone and hurt my feelings" He said wiping away a fake tear. I laughed at his attempt.

"Go and get Alicia to kiss it better!" I said through my giggles.

"Good idea, I think I will" George said holding his chin. I stepped around George and stood next to Oliver.

"That's reminds me, where are you Katie?" He turned around looking at me and glancing at the spot I was at and than back to me. "Well, it's 1 o'clock now, and Alicia told me to go and look for you guys" He finished, while glancing over his shoulder.

"By the way, did the 'I love Oliver club' follow you here?" George said pointing at a group of distraught Hogwarts girls.

Oliver blushed at the remark. I nodded my head, smirking.

"Oliver can you disapparate you and Katie to the café? So 'the club' don't follow us there" George said looking at Oliver. He nodded at George dumbly.

"See you guys in at the café then" He said disaparating.

I looked at Oliver; he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just close your eyes and concentrate on me" I slid my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his chest. I could almost feel his smile filling the atmosphere.

I closed my eyes. "Don't get too cocky Oliver," I said to him, He laughed at this before I heard a loud crack fill the air, and than felt my feet lift off the ground. And almost instantly after that I felt them hit the floor again.


	21. Sweet tooth Antics and too many question...

"Oooooooohhhh Katie…." I heard my friend's chorus from behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around, my friends were sitting at a table by the window. Fred was sitting opposite Angelina, they were holding hands across he table, and Alicia was sitting next to Angelina, George sat opposite her.

I slid my arms off of Oliver's neck and pulled myself away from Oliver, I plonked myself down next to Alicia, and Oliver sat opposite me.

A young lady, around her late 20's came bustling out and came over to us.

"I'm Julia, your waitress. Would you guys like anything dears?" She said looking from me to Oliver.

I looked at Oliver and smirked. "One chocolate sundae, don't skip on the whipped cream and strawberries, please?" She smiled down on me and wrote it on a piece of parchment, she had just conjured. She looked at Oliver and he shook his head.

She returned her gaze to me "That will be 5 knuts please?" she said holding out a hand. I pointed at Oliver.

"It's on him" I replied matter of factly, hearing my friends' giggles next to me. I smirked as Oliver pulled out his pouch and handed her some Knuts. He glared at me,

"What? – You did promise," I said stifling my giggles. Fred and George began laughing at him.

"Anyway, what have you guys been doing while you were waiting?" I asked, nonchalantly, stopping their laughter.

"We could ask you the same question?" Alicia said laughing. I looked down blushing. I looked up as Julia placed an ice cream cup in front of me, I smiled, eyes full of glee.

"Yummers!" I said grabbing the spoon and scooping up some Ice cream making sure it had chocolate sauce on it. I placed it in my mouth, closing my eyes, taking in the flavour

"Mmm!" I murmured into the spoon, I looked up at Oliver who seemed sceptical.

"You so have to try some of this," I said while digging the spoon into the bowl again.

"Uh? No, I think I'll be ok" Oliver said timidly.

"Pwease Owiver?" I said pulling puppy dog eyes at him and holding the spoon out in front of him.

Oliver sighed, "Fine, but only one -!" I lodged the spoon in his mouth, causing him to stop talking.

I slowly took the spoon out of his mouth, averting my gaze back to the ice cream bowl and began scooping myself some. I placed the spoon in my mouth and looked around the table at my friends. Everyone was staring at me in a kind of awestruck way.

I looked at Angelina enquiringly. She pointed at Oliver. So I turned my head to face him.

He looked gob smacked. I smiled at him before an idea hit me. 'I wonder if…' I looked him in the eyes, and leaned forward, I pulled his tie so he leaned in forward over the table. I looked down at his lips in a cheeky kind of way.

I slowly scooped my index finger into the ice cream and brought it up to his lips slowly sliding it into his mouth. He licked it gently off my finger with his tongue. I smiled and slipped my finger out of his mouth.

I leaned forward so that we were so close that our breath mingled together. I pursed my lips and heard breaths next to me drawing in.

'…And Now!' I lodged my finger into his ear just before his lips would touch mine. "Wet Willy!" I said laughing as he squirmed in his seat. Eventually everyone around us began to laugh at my antics.

Oliver rubbed his ear with a napkin. He looked up at me with a grin on his face, while putting the napkin back on the table.

'A-oh! What is he planning?' I eyed him suspiciously as he stood from his seat. He walked around the table carefully and grabbed my hand pulling me from my seat.

Both of us never losing eye contact, me being captivated by his alluring eyes, I stood before our friends and felt eyes watching Oliver and me all around the room. I didn't really care much being too into what Oliver was going to do.

He brought our bodies close together, wrapping his arms around my waist as I comfortably put my arms around his neck.

He slowly leant down so once again our faces were almost touching. I looked at his lips wondering when he got so much power over me.

"You really shouldn't tease…." He said barely above a whisper. I looked up into his eyes, smiling.

I closed my eyes feeling his warm lips on mine. An eruption of cheering came from behind us from our friends. I felt Oliver wrap me tighter in his arms as I clinged to him our lips still together.

I didn't want him to let me go, trying to remember everything about this moment. I smiled into his lips. And felt him smirk back at me.

His kisses were not like any other I had had before. They were gentle, caring and almost loving.

We finally released each other, me looking up into his eyes and him looking into mine. I sighed allowed before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Oliver looked at me curiously. I held my palm over his chin rubbing away some of my lip gloss with my thumb.

I turned back around, looking at my friends. Alicia and Angelina were looking dreamily upon the scene as Fred and George glared daggers at Oliver.

Oliver slid his arms around me as I had my back to him. His hands lay around my midriff and I lay my arms upon his. I leaned back into him.

I heard the doorbell tinkle and angry stomping coming in our direction quickly. I whipped my head around and saw a furious looking Wendy; she was dragging Lee by the wrist over to us.

"Oliver" She said sweetly before turning to me "Katie" She said flatly. She and Lee took our seats at the table.

I turned my head slightly to look at Oliver; he looked down at me smirking before gently kissing my lips.

"How often are you going to be doing that?" I said closing my eyes and smiling up at him.

"As often as I can" He said smoothly. I heard Fred pretending to gag by the window and looked at him.

"You're already excelling in Charms class, is it really necessary to excel in 'Charming' out of class too" Fred said rolling his eyes at Oliver.

George was pretending to barf using hand gestures, while the girls and I just laughed.

I heard a warning go off in my purse. I grabbed my purse from the table and took my wand out. I pointed it at the window. A yellow laser shot out and just missed Wendy's face. It hit the window and some writing began spreading across the window.

Everyone in the room looked at me inquisitively. I sighed aloud.

"It's in Irish, it says we've only got 10 minutes to get back" I flicked my wand at the window and the writing disappeared. I stuck it back into my purse as my friends began shuffling out of the stall.

I turned around looking for Oliver. He wasn't there. I shrugged my shoulders and left the shop, wondering how he left so quickly. Tagging slowly behind my friends.

As we walked through down the path to Hogwarts we passed Flint.

He was smirking evilly at me. As I walked past him he grabbed my arm forcing me stop and turn to look at him.

"What do you want?" I said angrily glaring daggers at him. He only smiled wider

"I just wondered if you knew why Oliver was walking to School with Wendy?" I looked ahead and saw that Lee was actually walking by himself.

My eyes widened in shock, as questions began going off in my head. 'I didn't see any of them leave at the shop this can't be! He wouldn't? Would he?'

I snatched my arm back and looked him in the eye, my own eye watering with unshed worries. "He wouldn't" I said my voice trembling.

He began walking away towards his group who were behind us, before whipping his head around and saying "What do you think?"

I wiped my eyes hoping it wouldn't be true. I quickly rummaged through my purse grabbing my wand out. I pointed it towards Hogwarts. "Accio Firebolt, Lightning Edition!" I screamed. A few people turned to look at me, because of the commotion I was making.

I held my hand out in the sky, feeling the handle slide into my grip. I grabbed on and forced it forward.

It zoomed through the air as I swung my leg over and crouched over the handle picking up speed.

I past my friends as they called out to me, tears stung my eyes as a lump formed in the back of my throat. I willed myself not to cry. I passed through the gates thinking quickly 'Where would he take her? The library? No, too many people, Argh!' You stopped in mid air hovering over the entrance hall doors.

'The quiditch field is too obvious, ah huh! The Lake!' I turned my broom quickly and zoomed off over to the lake. I slowly descended so that I was hovering over the ground. I skimmed over the water before coming to an earth shuddering halt.

My eyes began streaming rapidly at what I was seeing. About 3 metres away from me they stood kissing each other passionately.

I gasped out "How could you". They quickly turned their head towards me.

I wiped my eyes, though it seemed useless now because the tears wouldn't stop coming out.

Oliver looked at me awestruck. He began to make his way towards me. I yearned to reach out to him.

"Katie, it's not what you think." He began, his eyes watering.

"Then what am I suppose to think?" I said angrily. He began wading through the lake. I looked at the scene hating myself so much. I snatched the necklace off my neck breaking it.

I held it in my palm, suddenly feeling faint. I looked at it angrily before throwing it over at Oliver. I turned my broom and zoomed off towards the castle.

I saw Fred and George running out of the gates. I flew slowly over to them feeling extremely light headed. I slowly hovered down to the ground hearing someone in the distance call out to me.

I dismounted the broom. I wiped my eyes lazily feeling drained of energy "Katie are you ok? You're looking really pale?" Fred said.

I stepped forward towards him falling into his arms. "I don't feel…"

While I hoped you all like this Chappie, it's extra longer than the other ones. I'll have the next one up in a few days. So enjoy and please review it please!


	22. Awoken Spirit Senses

Chapter 22 – Awoken spirit senses

FRED'S POINT OF VIEW

"I don't feel…." Katie whispered. She collapsed into my arms. I looked at her gob smacked. I could hear someone calling out to her from a distance it steadily grew louder.

"Katie!" I held her shoulders, as she lay limp in my arms. 'What happened! Oh I am so going to kill who ever done this to her. Let's just hope she's just exhausted today'

I looked up and saw Oliver running towards us, his pant's were wet up to the knee and…is that…oh my god why is her lipstick smudged!'

I looked down at Katie, she was steadily losing colour. 'No, it…Oliver wouldn't…. Oh my god!' I looked between the 4 people around me.

'Oh no. George' I looked towards my twin, the colour had drained from his face and his hands were clenched, his knuckles were going white.

Oliver came to stand in front of us. Looking at Katie with unshed tears.

"Here, I'll carry her to the Hospital wing, you go get Madam Pomfrey" Oliver said sternly, reaching out to Katie. I pulled her away from his grasp.

"Come on Fred! There is no time for this!" Oliver said angrily snatching at her again. I pulled her up and held her limp body in my arms.

"George, let's go," I said getting George's attention. We began retreating back towards the castle.

George stopped for a second and looked at the pair. "By the way Alicia, we're over" He said calmly, though I could tell by his expression his heart was breaking.

"I heard it!" Katie's voice rang in my ears. I snapped my head to look down at her.

BACK TO KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW

"I heard it!" I gasped. My eyes shot open and I looked around me. Fred was carrying me. I slowly got down from his arms and went over to George.

I stood in front of him looking up into his face; he slowly lifted his head in time for me to see as a single teardrop fell from his eyes. My heart retched for him…..and me.

I came up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and whispered to him "Cry to your hearts content…. for both of us" His teardrop fell onto my cheek just below my left eye. He leant his head down gently to lean it against the crook of my neck.

My skin began to radiate warm light, my whole body reacting to George's single tear as my wings spread from my upper back.

My soft feathery wings spread out behind me as I leaned back looking into George's eyes. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

A circle of light shone around us, I leaned towards George "Cry each tear, let your emotions go. You will be happy again, I promise" I whispered. He held onto to me tighter as I did to him.

I gently kissed him on the lips; air came from the ground lifting us, to hover over the ground.

My wings flapped drizzling sprinkles of light on us, as our lips broke apart. My voice was softly reiterating, "Happiness is a virtue" until we slowly touched ground.

I slowly fell to my knees and leaned over holding myself up, George was standing in front of me with the biggest smile on his face.

My wings flapped a large gust and a shimmering dust fell onto us once more.

I looked up at George, tears streaming down my face. "I heard your heart break…." I squeakd through my tears, I stood up on my feet.

I turned my head and looked at Oliver and Alicia "I hope it was just my eyes deceiving me," I whispered. I grabbed George's hand and walked over to Fred, I took his hand in mine and we ran back to our common room as my wings faded away.

When we finally made it back to the common room, I saw Wendy and Angelina talking. I gestured for Fred and George to go to sleep because it was getting late. They nodded their heads obligingly and ascended the stairs.

I looked at Angelina and Wendy; Angelina grabbed my hand looking into my eyes questioningly. I wiped a stray tear from my eye and began reciting the day's events.

"….And I grabbed George's and Fred's hand and left" I finished. Angelina looked grave and Wendy looked torn between excitement and sympathy for me.

"Well, I'm really tired so I'm going to go up to sleep" I said while getting up.

Just as I was leaving Wendy reached out to grab my hand. "I'm sorry," She said.

I nodded my head, hearing the common room door open. I snapped my head towards the common room door looking at the pair before me.

Oliver and Alicia were standing there watching me. I quickly turned around and waved goodnight to Wendy and Angelina and went off to sleep.

I ran up the stairs 2 at a time, pushing the door open once getting there. I changed quickly and climbed into my bed pulling my drapes closed. I lay my head on my pillow closing my eyes, I whispered to the darkness "Happiness is a virtue, it's my virtue" as a single tear glided down my cheek, as I smiled to myself before falling to sleep.

In the distance I could hear yelling and screaming but it was drowned out in my sleep.

Bet you didn't see that coming! I know it sounds really far fetched but nobody else thought of it so hell why not? By the way sorry if at some stages if my stories don't make sense, I'm sorry I just get so caught up in writing that I don't realize it. 

This one is considerably shorter. Sorry peoples. But I hoped you like it anyway! Please R&R

Thanks for reviewing as well to **gazette, tinkerbell86, redheadfanatic, SmartOneHermione, Kit Merlot.**


	23. Shattered Mirrors and Broken Lyrics

Story 23 – Please let me explain? Please…

KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW

My eyes snapped open as the light shone through my curtains. I pulled the cover slightly higher over my head, while glancing upwards at my alarm clock. It was 6.47am.

I sighed. I really wished I'd wake up from this nightmare. I closed my eyes tight willing myself to go back to sleep. I peeped my eye open again. 'Nope not going to sleep again'

I slowly sat up in my bed throwing my doona off. I swung my legs off my bed, slipped my feet into my slippers and padded across the room.

The room was deftly silent other than the occasional snore. It's Monday. 'I hate Mondays'

I walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I went over to the shower stall and turned it on. I configured up some small earpieces and lodged them in my ears, putting a waterproof charm on them.

I walked under the warm water, as a tune began playing in my ears. I began to sing aloud squirting some shampoo in my hand.

"Angelina's point of view"

I mumbled in my sleep, rolling over to look up at the canapé above me. 'I can't believe Alicia and Oliver did….there must be something with that?' I heard Katie walk into the bathroom.

I closed my eyes thinking 'Maybe it was polyjuice potion? Maybe Oliver was being controlling by the imperious curse…Ugh! Too far fetched.' I heard Katie's soft voice fill the room.

I frowned at her choice. "Oh Katie," I sighed shaking my head.

"_So we've put an end to it this time.  
__I'm no longer yours and you're no longer mine.  
__You said this hill looks far too steep  
__If I'm not even sure it's me you wanna keep.  
__And it's been just one day without you in my reach,  
__And the only time I've touched you is in my sleep.  
__But time has changed nothing at all -  
_

_You're still the only one that feels like home.  
__I've tried cutting the ropes and  
__I let you go but you're still the only one  
__That feels like home.  
__You won't talk me into it next time,  
__If I'm going away your hearts coming too.  
__'Cause I miss your hands I miss your face.  
__When I get back let's disappear without a trace._ "

I slowly got out of bed, feeling so sad for her. I saw Wendy begin to get up as well. Her eyes were glazed over. She looked at me and we smiled sympathetically at each other, as we heard the shower turn off and Katie pause her song.

We could hear her feet pattering against the marble. It sounded like she was walking towards the mirror.

"_So tell me, did you really think...  
Oh tell me, did you really think  
I had gone when you couldn't see me anymore?  
When you couldn't….  
Cause baby time has changed nothing at all -_  
_You're still the only one that feels like home.  
__Hmmm…hmmm….  
__I let you go but you're still the only one  
__That feels like home, yeah,  
__You're still the only one that feels like home,  
__You're still the only one I've gotta love.  
__Oh yeah..._"

Wendy and me looked at each other worriedly. We heard her pick something up and take a deep breath before something smashed 'she probably found the present he got for her'

Before her sobs filled the air again in the silent room.

BACK TO KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I went into the shower singing my slightly modified version of my now favourite song

I sung along to my earphones. Singing to my hearts content feeling emotions run through me as I washed my hair and scrubbed my skin.

I turned the shower off after singing a couple of versus' I pattered over the mirror looking into my puffy red eyes. I continued singing and started brushing my teeth humming when I couldn't sing properly.

"…You're still the only one I've gotta love…oh yeah…" I finished; I grabbed a towel and wrapped the towel around me, while drying myself off with a quick drying charm.

I looked in the mirror rubbing my eyes before they caught glimpse of a small neatly wrapped box on the counter. I slowly picked it up, my hands shaking.

I read the tag on it; it was for me….from Oliver. My eyes started filling with unshed tears.

The box was about the size of a mug. It was red and had crimson ribbon tying it together.

I slowly pulled the ribbon and took the cover off. My unshed tears finally fell as I took a deep breath in. 'how could he!'

I held the rings in my palm before squeezing them and balling my fist. I punched the mirror, it shattering into pieces on the counter.

I fell to the floor, my sobs filling the room. I just didn't care anymore.

After about 2minutes of silence a new song started playing in the earpieces. I stood up feeling suddenly stronger when the upbeat started playing.

I took the earphones out and flicked my wand chanting a quick spell. "_Lé form_" I said happily holding my arms out as my uniform shot from out of nowhere and formed to my body.

I turned and looked in the mirror putting on some eyeliner, mascara and lip balm. I smiled to myself.

I strode over to the door. 'I'm better than this, I won't cry not today, not anymore'.

I stood in front of the door for a few seconds, upping my confidence as the song went on.

I eventually pushed open the door seeing Wendy and Angelina leaning on each other and crying.

I transfigured my wand into a microphone and chanted a few spells.

Wendy and Angelina looked up at me. I smiled back, though it felt so strange to smile. They looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and whispered into the microphone.

"_Sonorus_" Angelina looked at me like I was crazy, while Wendy looked on in amusement.

"EVERYBODY UP!" I yelled into the microphone. I almost choked on laughter as I heard groans and grumbles from all over the Gryffindor tower.

"I KNOW IT'EARLY BUT IT'S MONDAY! SCHOOL! YES? THAT STILL DOES EXIST" I said twiddling my hair. "I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED THERE WILL BE A LITTLE PERFORMANCE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT IN ABOUT 5 MINUTES IN THE COMMON ROOM" I said casually.

I heard a few guys hooting and cat calling. Angelina now looked like she was looking at a ghost and Wendy was looking on in curiosity.

I flicked my wand at both of them and their Uniforms came flying at them. They quickly ran into the bathroom as I sat on my bed looking at my watch.

'1 minute. 2 minutes, 3 min-F#K!' I looked over at Alicia she was getting out of bed she looked straight at me; I quickly turned my head away.

"Hey Katie, I'm really-" She began

"-Don't! No really, just don't. I don't want to hear it. I'm over it okay?" I said angrily without looking at her.

"But! Katie I-" Just than Wendy and Angelina walked out of the bathroom. I stood up and smiled at the two.

"Get ready because here's the new me" I whispered into the microphone the chant and flicked a button on it, allowing some background music to start playing.

I smiled at the 3 before me, though it felt fake to me.

"OK GUYS AND GIRLS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND SING ALONG IF YOU KNOW THE WORDS!" I said dancing around the room. I pointed at Wendy and Angelina giving them each a microphone each, they smiled at me. I winked at them, waiting for the beat.

There was a hushed silence over the Gryffindor tower as my voice began to reverberate through the walls.

"_I lie awake at night, see things in black and white" _A few girls popped their heads in looking at us in awe.

"I've only got you inside my mind, you know you have made me blind" I smiled to the girls, closing my eyes for a second remembering Oliver._  
_

_"I lie awake and pray, that, you will look my way" _I motioned towards Ange' and Wendy to the door. We began walking down the stairs with a few Gryffindor girls in tow._  
_

_"I have all this longing in my heart, I knew it right from the start " _just as I finished the verse I stepped out into the common room. Clutching the microphone to my hands.

"_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you, like I never ever loved no one before you" _I saw George sitting in a lone chair and went over to him caressing his cheek, smiling down on him, nuzzling our noses together singing the whole time._  
_

_"Pretty pretty boy of mine; just tell me you love me too, Oh my pretty pretty boy, I need you"_ I slowly stood up looking around the room, people were pairing off, and it was so romantic. I looked over to the fireplace and saw couples beginning to go out and dance.

"_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do let me inside, make me stay right beside you _"

All of a sudden Oliver walked out into the common room from the boys' stairs. He looked around frantically until he saw me. He looked at me weakly smiling. I smiled back letting a teardrop from my eye. Looking at him in the eyes as I sung the next verse.

"_I used to write your name, and put it in a frame_" Oliver slowly made his way across the room dodging chairs and tables.

"_And sometimes I think I hear you call, right from my bedroom wall_" He made it to me and pulled me into a hug.

"_You stay a little while, and touch me with your smile and what can I say to make you mine, to reach out for you in time_" He leant back slightly looking down on me.

I looked up into his eyes and leant up to his ear "_Oh pretty boy, Say you love me too…._" while whispering into the microphone at the same time to.

The song finished and applause filled the air. Oliver was about to say something but Angelina grabbed my hand and pulled me onto one of the study tables. Wendy soon followed. And we bowed at the same time.

I looked down in front of me and Oliver yelled up to me "Will you forgive me?" My eyes filled with hurt and I looked at the crowd in front of me, wondering if I should. 'No. I just can't….'

George and Fred pushed through the crowd pushing Oliver out of the way in the process, breaking any eye contact we previously had.

Fred came forward and put his hands under my arms and picked me up off the table and put me on the floor.

George stuck his arm out and I linked mine through. Fred had Angelina on his other side slightly in front of us. I looked around for Wendy. But Wendy wasn't anywhere to be seen 'weird? Oh well'

George walked me to the Common room portrait and I turned to the crowd, "You've got 15 minutes. Hope you liked your wake up call" I said seductively before blowing a kiss and leaving.

The portrait closed behind me as the room erupted into a cheer. George turned to me giving me a tight hug, while lifting me off the ground momentarily, before we were interrupted.

"I heard your little act Katie, when did you get such courage?" the fat lady said. I blushed and walked down the corridor. We passed many corridors and waved hi to some of our other friends from other houses. We turned to the Great hall.

My face suddenly looked up in shock as I stepped in. 'I can't believe it! What the! Why? How? What's going on?'

I backed up a step and fell into someone familiar. "Hm? I guess you found out than?" the voice said casually.

I turned around and looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

Sorry if this doesn't make sense just saying it because they normally don't make sense. Okay, I just lost myself there. Well please read and review. Tell me what you think?


	24. It doesn't make sense

Story 24a – Keep away from me

It was Flint; he seemed kind of monotonous now. It was weird to see him with barely any emotion. I looked back and saw Roger walking this way. I saw that Flint had turned away and had walked swiftly to his seat. I eyed him curiously.

My attention was brought back to Roger 'what the hell? Roger is out already?' I looked around the Great hall in disbelief; I walked in cautiously behind Fred and George who were protectively holding my arms now.

Oliver rushed out of nowhere and came up to me and grasped my hands holding it to his chest; I looked at him apprehensively.

"Please tell me it's not true?" He said searching my eyes, I turned away and snatched my hands from his reach. 'What's not true? Besides the point, he shouldn't be talking to me'

"Why should it matter to you?" I said angrily looking anywhere but him. "You've got Alicia now," I said not believing I had just said that out loud, for me it was like confirming it. I closed my eyes willing myself not to feel the pain, I had.

"Katie you have to believe me, I didn't kiss her!" He began; I pushed past him and saw Roger walking this way, there was no other way around him so I figured I 'd walk past him. My heartbeat quickened with each step.

I was walking past him but he quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I struggled in his grasp, panic rising through me as Roger's hand's began roaming. I saw George and Fred (who were walking ahead of me) turn around and began running towards me.

"Roger, please….stop!" I begged, tears smearing my face now. He held me to his chest tightly and I struggled trying to breathe.

I placed my hands on his chest "I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed shoving him off me with all my might. Oliver came up behind me and began to reach out to me.

"No! Don't even go there, you're almost as bad as him!" I yelled, making everyone in the great hall go silent, the only noises were my heavy breathing, and Roger clutching his chest because I winded him.

"Urgh!" I said walking towards the great hall doors. I wiped the tears off my cheek angrily.

"Katie!" Oliver called out; I stood still for a second. I lifted my head slightly, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"-I love you," he said quietly, my heart wrenched as the hall fell into whispers. Before a silence came and everyone awaited my answer.

I slowly lifted my head up fully and turned slightly to look at Oliver, he was standing about a metre away from me. 'You have no idea how much your killing me. Do you?' I took a deep breath in and looked him in the eyes "I really wish I could believe you" I said calmly, my eyes glazed over as I saw a single tear fall from Oliver's cheek.

I turned and left feeling empty inside 'I can't wait till Christmas Break' I walked into the girls' common room and sat on the bed.

I sat on the bed in a daze until the bell rang, warning us to go to class. I grabbed my book bag and made my way down to my first class of the week. Potions.

I finally made it down to Potions; we were all waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. I saw George and Fred give me a sympathetic smile. I weakly smiled back.

The dungeon door swung open and we all entered. I looked around wearily; I didn't want to sit next to Oliver, or anyone for that matter.

Professor Snape eyed all his students before a smirk appeared on his lips. He took a deep breath and announced that we would all be put into pairs and work together for today's potion.

'Oh just my luck! You old geezer! You planned this!' I grimaced, thinking about whom I might be paired off with.

Almost as soon as I thought that Snape turned on me "Katie, you'll be working today with Oliver and today." I looked up over at Oliver. He looked grim.

I slouched over to table and he came and sat down next to me. I put my bag down beside me and pulled my books out. I plopped all my books on the table and pulled out my textbook.

The cover had lot's of hearts etched in with "KB 4 Ow 4eva and 4eva….". My heart wretched at this and I fumbled with some quills, they landed on Oliver's side of the table. I looked at him, wondering if he had noticed.

He put his books down and than noticed them, he swiftly nudged them over to my side without looking at me. I grabbed them softly and placed them by my inkbottle.

I was looking at Oliver, but Snape interrupted my daze. I whipped my head around and looked at the board.

"Class today we will be making Emotion potion" He pointed at the board and the recipe was written up on it. He continued talking "This potion will count for ¼ of your marks for this year. It is a complicated potion and a new one at that," I looked around and saw a few people gulping.

"Begin" He said, flicking his wand and making the ingredients appear on everyone's counters.

Oliver and me worked silently. The classroom was filled with people's laughter and an occasional mushroom cloud of some sort.

Oliver and me had almost finished the potion; we had divided into 2 parts. It was now simmering on separate burners.

I looked up at the board for the final instruction. "_To finish the potion you must add emotion to it, hold your wand tip at a 45º to the mixture, and say clearly and loudly **La'mour Emorté** remember to concentrate on channelling your emotion _"

I looked down at the potion; I held my wand tip to it and channelled my emotion into it whilst saying the incantation.

I looked down at the potion it had now had a shimmery colour to it. I bottled it and began writing my name on the vial.

"Class I will now come around and test you, you will each try your neighbours potions to see if it works" Snape said walking towards Oliver and me with an evil smirk on is face. I poured some of my potion from the cauldron into one of the cups we had been given. Oliver had done the same with his.

We looked at each other apprehensively before giving each other the cup. I held the cup in my hands, looking at the potion like I was being given a taste of pain.

I looked at Oliver, before slowly bringing the glass to my lips. I heard the class have an intake of breath. I looked over the cup at Oliver he was watching me, I quickly looked back down at the cup.

The potion itself had a creamy like texture; we had added cinnamon and chocolate powder to add flavour to it. I closed my eyes thinking of the flavour before a sudden pain hit me.

My eyes popped open and I clutched at my heart, my breathing became rapid as if I were about to cry. I steadied my breath and leaned on my hand on the table, my mind in turmoil. The main thing being that I lost something in me. I lost me.

I looked up at Snape, almost pleading him to just leave me be, "Miss Bell and Mister Wood have passed, 10 points each for being the first to get it right" He said through gritted teeth and eyeing the Slytherins'.

I looked up at Oliver through streaming tears and saw him looking at me too. He looked extremely confused and hurt. He looked torn between consolidating me and/or yelling at me.

He slowly shifted his seat over and came up to me, putting an arm around my shoulders; I simply just turned to him and cried into his shoulder as he played with my hair and sniffled.

I was beyond stopping something was forcing me to turn to him as I cried my eyes out into his shoulder.

Through my tears I heard Oliver mumble something to himself I looked up at him, "say what?" I said wiping away a tear.

He looked down on me, and sighed "I understand now, if I had an explanation for why I kissed Alicia, I would but you'd probably think I was crazy if I told you. You wouldn't believe me and for Wendy being nice, people change I suppose I don't know, I never really cared of her that much" He said looking at the ceiling.

I suddenly felt myself gain control of my actions and emotions. "Hey Oli'?" I said innocently he looked down at me and just as he was about to answer the bell went off.

"bye" I said getting up and hurrying to get out of class 'Eeeesh that was close!'

Well, I hope that makes sense and I'll update soon probably tomorrow. Enjoy and please R&R


	25. Suprise parties and dresses

Story 25 – how come my get away won't make you go way?

_The next few weeks flew by me; I barely had any time to talk to Oliver because I had to study for our exams, which would commence about a month after our first game which was 3 weeks after we started school again._

_Lately Oliver has been scheduling as much time as he can afford to get us up in the air practicing our quiditch skills. He calls it "Perfecting the perfect" believe me, I didn't get it either. Mind you after the….uh…. incident? He has gone back to him ol' self. It's weird though; I miss talking to him._

_Anyway back to me. I'M ON VACATION! Wooo yeah! I'm actually not in England at home with mom and dad either. My cousin Chanthel asked me to go visit her in Scotland, I'm not sure what part, but hey I'm willing to go. I haven't seen her since she was in 3rd year into Beaxbatons. So I'm sure it'll be fun right? We're both the same age so get along too._

_Oh well wish me luck!_

Love Katie xxoo 

I closed my diary and put it under my pillow, (AN: I know how unoriginal: P) and made my way down stairs to find Chanthel, Uncle Adrian, Aunt Sarah and little William.

"Hey Guys!" I said cheerfully sitting down by Chanthel who was sitting by the tree, tickling with William.

I smiled upon the scene as William looked up at me and climbed into my lap. I took the time to acknowledge my surroundings.

The room was like one you'd see in a movie. It was a cream room with soft touches of peach and gold stripes. Little decorations hung in random places, while a Tree so tall it almost touches the roof stands by the window with sparkling lights and cute decorations.

"Hey Kay-thee?" I looked down on William. He was only about 4 and his two front teeth were missing at the moment. He has light almond blonde hair and sparkling green eyes; so obviously he's adorable.

"Hey? What's up little guy?" I said adjusting my legs as he sat up and looked at me.

"Can you come thoo the parthy thoo?" He said smiling, I giggled at him noticing his Scottish accent in his speech already; I than looked over at Chanthel.

"Oh, we are having a formal get together with other wizards in the community, you 'are' coming and I don't care about 'Oliver this and that' you're going!" She said sternly in her thick Scottish accent while pointing the finger at me.

I held my hands up defensively, "Ahem, even if I wanted to go I don't have any clothes for it?" I said matter-of-factly. She just smirked at me.

"Well dear Katie, I happen to have bought you the most perfectest dress, and I checked that it would fit cause I checked your size and I got all the shoes for it too." She said smiling widely; I looked back at her gob smacked before her face formed a thoughtful frown. "I was considering if I should keep it for a while, hm? Oh well. Are you going to come? Or baby-sit little William over here" She said looking at me smiling.

I looked over at Aunt Sarah and Uncle Adrian, they both nodded their heads and Chanthel and me quickly left the room to go upstairs.

I walked down the corridor about to walk into my room but was quickly ushered into Chanthel's room; she walked into her closet for a minute and walked out holding a long plastic bag out to me. I looked up at her with an eyebrow arched

"You want me to wear a plastic bag?" I said touching the plastic bag tackily.

"No silly, the dress is inside, oh! here are the shoes" she pushed the shoes into my hands and ushered me into my room.

I put the dress and shoes on my bed carefully and walked into my adjoining bathroom. My cousin has the biggest house ever it's totally humongous.

I closed the bathroom door and started stripping off my clothes I turned on the shower and jumped in rinsing my hair in warm water. 'This is way too sudden, 2 minutes of thinking I'm gonna be home for the night' I flicked open the shampoo and began washing my hair 'and next moment I'm getting ready for a ball!' I began washing the shampoo out and conditioned my hair. 'Oh I suppose it's all in good fun, hey! If I'm lucky I might even meet some new prospectives' I finished washing up and hopped out of the shower wrapping a warm towel around myself.

I towel dried my hair and went over to the bed, I slowly unzipped it while pulling the dress out with it's hanger.

The dress fell out and hung limply on its hanger as I gasped at it, it was. Well it was perfect!

The dress was a made a deep red and was made from silk and had a matching Chiffon scarf. It was full length but had a long slit on the thigh.

The dress was low cut it went half way down my front stopping just below the curve of my breasts. The dress itself had silk crossing over in the back where it tied up neatly into a little ribbon, which was at my lower back.

It was extremely sexy; I decided I might as while have a little fun with my hair and make-up. I was in Scotland and I was going to look hot.

About 2 hours later and 5 minutes before we had to leave, I walked out of the room. I ascended the stairs a small smile playing on my lips. I was nervous. I looked down at Chanthel, Aunt and Uncle who were all smiling the size of a plate.

"Katie? Are you in there? Cause damn girl you look fine!" Chanthel began trying to impersonate an American but came off sounding British.

"Do I really look okay?" I said laughing while fiddling with my nails.

I was wearing the dress with the red chiffon scarf around my arms. My hair was made wavy and lay loosely down my back flowing neatly, I wore light make up, but with deep red lips, my outfit was finished with my cute strappy red high heels. I wore a gold necklace with a ruby encased in a heart on the chain.

Wolf whistle "Girl, if you weren't my niece I'd date you in a heart beat but since I'm not, I'll be watching like a hawk at the guys who do," Uncle Adrian said. I smiled at him thanking him for the reassurance.

He motioned towards the fireplace and I stood next Chanthel who was wearing the same but in white and a lot more conservative. We walked over to the fireplace and we watched as my Aunt and Uncle spun through the fire.

I stepped forward with Chanthel by my side. The warm green flames engulfing us in its warm green flames. Chanthel and me looped our arms through each other and smiled to one another before she threw the floo powder yelling out "Bullstrode Place!"


	26. He even looks hot from the back!

Story 26 – What the!

I stepped out of the Fireplace pulling Chanthel along with me, I stepped out into a huge foyer, and the room had crisp pastel green walls with sharp cuts of black stripes. The floor was a jade type of marble, which was impossibly shiny.

The room had one set of stairs spiralling from one side of the room and had a large chandelier hanging in the centre of the room.

"Hey Katie, come on we have to go and meet the Hosts" Chanthel said dragging me over to one of the rooms to the left.

I stumbled into it before stopping and straightening myself up unlooping my arm with Chanthel's'. She stopped as well and fiddled with her hair perfecting it, I adjusted my boobs causing a giggle to slip from Chanthel and walked sexily into the room, where I saw Aunt Sarah and Uncle Adrian standing next to someone, the people turned to look at me as I entered.

A boy sidestepped from around his parents to look at me, I smiled at him warmly. Before stopping in front of the Hosts, I held my hand out to the lady. "Evening Mrs Bullstrode, Mr Bullstrode, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" I nodded at him; he smiled while checking me out. "I do believe we have not made the acquaintance, for I am sure that my dear friend Marcus would know you?" He said, swirling his champagne in his other hand.

I flinched at the name "Oh, I am Katie, Katie bell and I have met Marcus before he's not exactly my cup of tea though" I said smiling at him through clenched teeth.

"Bell! What are 'you' doing here, at my house!" a deep female voice asked. I looked around her father and saw none other than 'Millicent Abigail Bullstrode'

"Millicent! Isn't this a surprise, I love your dress by the way!" I said looking at her unflattering crème dress, which was satin and hung off her body heavily making her look bigger than she was.

"Bell! Who invited you?" She said spitting out her words hatefully. I looked at Chanthel.

"She was invited as another witch and/or wizard in the community," She said smiling.

"Millicent please be polite to the guests, you are embarrassing us," Her mother said hastily looking around the room at the now staring guests.

I looked around and any colour from my face had drained out 'Flint! ST!' I thought. I looked back at the hosts smiling widely.

"Children run along and play now us parents need to do some talking," Aunt Sarah said breaking the silence.

I looked up at her thanking her with my eyes; I slowly made my way across the room, Chanthel by my side "Hey, Katie what was that about? I've never seen her go off at anyone before like that?" Chanthel said in a hushed whisper. "Watch and learn" I walked over to Flint.

"Hey Flint!" I said sweetly through clenched teeth, I walked up to him kissing him on both cheeks and wrapping an arm around his waist. He looked at me surprised.

Chanthel looked at me and than over to Millicent, she nodded her head knowingly. Flint leaned down to kiss me but I turned so he kissed my cheek 'OH, this is revolting I am so scrubbing this off later' as he wrapped his arm around my waist

I detached my arm from his waist and clutched at my purse. I looked around the room looking around for any prospectives.

I stepped away from flint making his arm clench tighter, I looked at him warningly before walking a few steps so I could talk to Chanthel.

"Hey, see any hot guys?" I said grabbing champagne as the waiter walked pass. I took 2 and handed one to Chanthel who smiled warmly and took a sip of her champagne while nodding towards a group of teenage guys who were looking over at us from across the room.

"The guy with his back to us, god he even looks hot from behind," Chanthel said waving flirtingly at one of the guys, who waved back causing the guy with his back turned to turn around.

"Oh my god!" I said blushing and turning my face away.

"What? You think he's really that hot?" Chanthel said sipping her champagne suppressing a giggle.

"No!" I said cradling my cheek with my free hand "That's Oliver!" I said hastily, while trying to look casual but failing abysmally.

"Oh wow! I have to go meet him!" She said walking over to them "NO! Wait!" I said whispering, trying to get her to come back. She had walked across the room and stood next to them as she held her hand out to them.

Each one in turn kissed her hand sweetly; when she turned to Oliver he leaned into her ear and whispered something to her nodding towards me.

I took a few steps and saw some guys standing around flint and stepped in between 2 of them

"Wow! Hi! You must be the extremely hot Katie, I'm Gregorio Johnson," A male with Black hair and brown eyes said. He sounded Italian. He reached out grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly.

The guy next to him than snatched my hand from his as I blushed. "I am Benjamin Catrel, I'm part of the quiditch society, checking out new prospective players" he said looking me up and down. I smiled at him warmly in a kind of grossed out way.

I turned my head and saw Chanthel coming this way with Oliver, 'Think quick! Ah huh! Laugh!' I looked at the guy's and felt grateful they were laughing already "Haha that is so funny," I said joining into their laughter, brushing my hand on Gregorio's smiling sexily at him.

He smiled down on me and took my hand in his bringing it into a quick peck.

"Hi, Katie" Oliver said glaring at Gregorio. I took my hand slowly away from him and looked at Oliver, I leaned close to him and felt somewhat compelled, to say something smart

"Hi?" I said stepping towards him. He smirked his famous smirk, I couldn't help but smirk back at him; I turned my head slightly and saw the guys' glaring at him. I saw Flint go off towards the bar and ordering him self a fire whiskey.

I leaned forward kissing him on both cheeks causing him to look at me in shock.

I turned and looked at Benjamin as soft music began to play; he bowed slightly to me and reached out his hand "Would the lovely lady in red care to join me?" he said courteously. I smiled and curtsied at him and placed my hand gently in his as we were making our way to the dance floor.

He held me close and me began to move to the beat, moving slowly and him looking somewhat nervous.

We danced for a while as I leant my head in leaning in onto his chest as we rocked slowly to the beat of the music.

"Ahem" I opened my eyes and saw Flint standing beside us, I looked at him uneasily, 'This isn't good'

"Can I please interrupt to kiss-a- I mean dance with Katie," Flint said slurring his words. Benjamin bowed to me releasing me as I stood there looking at him pleading him not to leave me now. He turned his head slightly and smiled, mouthing 'sorry' to me. I sighed letting my head fall.

"Oof!" I said as Flint walked into me wrapping his arms lazily around my waist. I put myself at as much distance as I could grimacing that I was touching Flint, he lazily put his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes

"Hey Kaysheeeeee?" he said blabbering into my ear. I rolled my eyes at him

"What's up Flint?" I said casually trying to stay calm though, anger was clearly shown on my face. I quirked an eyebrow at him; I heard him start to giggle before breaking into a raucous laughter.

"FLINT! Stop being so loud, you're embarrassing me!" I said hastily into his ear. "Anyway what's so funny?" I said adjusting his chin on my shoulder.

"Ha! You know how you caught Oliver kissing Alicia? Tehehehehehehe" I nodded my head dumbly, 'what's his point?'

"I bet you're wondering why they kissed, even Oliver didn't know why…" I turned my head and lifted his body off me grasping his shoulders and trying to make eye contact. "Flint, what do you know about this? You better not be bullshitting me or I will curse your arse to Antarctica and back!" I said in a half whisper.

He lifted his head lazily and looked at me through clouded eyes. He giggled a bit before answering, "I used the imperious curse on them both, Alicia and Oliver. God they were both so dumb they didn't know what hit 'em! Hiccup"

I looked at him gob smacked as he began giggling again. "And all this just to get you, ha ha, oh wow," he began. I pushed him away from me as he stumbled to get footing.

"I can't…how could you?…Oliver and Alicia…why didn't I believe him!" I said angrily clutching at my hair.

I looked up and saw Chanthel coming over to me "Katie are you-?" She began; I pushed past her and ran for the fireplace. I threw some floo powder into it causing the flames to grow green

"Katie dear, are you okay?" Mrs Bullstrode said striding over to me as I stepped into the flames.

"I'm sorry to leave at short notice Mrs Bullstrode, but I have other business to attend to. I'm sorry," I said my lip trembled and my eyes glazed over.

"Katie!" I heard coming from the ballroom. I threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and yelled out "Angelina Johnson's Apartment!"


	27. Everthings working out

Story 27 – Everything's working out

"Who's there?" I stepped through the flames and was forced to take a step back.

"Hey Ange' I'm glad to see you too" I said holding my hands up defensively. She dropped her wand from her neck and walked back to her lounge I followed her.

"I thought you were in Scotland, I didn't think I'd see you at all these holidays," she said plopping down on the floor and putting some things in a bag.

"I was but then…" I looked out her window dreamily and looked out upon the London streets. How I missed them.

"You know how Oliver and Alicia…um…kissed?" I said looking at Ange' who was nodding though she was still looking at a letter.

"I was at a party before and was talking to Flint," she nodded her head leaning past me and putting some sweaters in her bag,

"HetoldmethatheusedtheimperiouscurseonAliciaandOlivertomakethemkisseachother!"

I said quickly.

Angelina looked shocked as the letter slid from her fingers "You're joking right? That's like illegal," She said trying to justify I was wrong.

"He told me under the influence of fire whiskey, and the story matches exactly with what Oliver told me at school" I said looking around the room.

"-Anyway, where you going?" I said continuing on with talking and looking around her at her half packed bag.

"I'm going to the burrow, Fred, well the twins asked me to ask you to come as well, but I told them you couldn't make it, guess it'll be a surprise then" she said smiling up at me.

"I will just apparate to Chanthel's house and explain to her what's going on and be back in about 10minutes" I said looking at the watch hanging on the opposing wall.

Angelina nodded as I popped into my room in Scotland.

"Katie! I was worried are you okay? Did Flint do something to you?" I put my hands up and motioned her to sit down. I explained what was going on and she nodded knowingly.

I grabbed my wand out of my purse and charmed my things into my suitcase. "-So, I'm going to the burrows with Ange' I need to get the twins' advice," I said walking over to her with my suitcase in tow.

She stood up and we stood facing each other before she wrapped her arms around me and I done the same to her. "I'm going to miss you so much!" she said crying into my shoulder.

I held her out at shoulders distance and looked into her eyes "I'm going to miss you too, but I will see you again. Remember that" I hugged her one last time and asked her to tell Aunt Sarah and Uncle Adrian.

I looked at her one last time and popped myself back to Ange's

"How'd she take it?" Angelina asked from her couch. I pulled my suitcase (it has wheels by the way) along to the lounge and put it by Angelina's.

"She took it fine, I just hope that we get some good sun while were at their house," I said smiling at Angelina "Hope you packed your swimsuit"

We both stood facing each other, both of us holding our own luggage. I stood still closing my eyes and thinking of the burrow it had been too long "See you there" I heard Ange' say before she popped away. 'Okay here I go!'

I popped and soon heard "Oh my god, who's the hot chick? Oh Jesus KATIE!" I opened my eyes as I felt 2 bodies hit me and wrap their arms around me tightly.

"Arg! Guys, a little air please?" I said croakily. They released me and I gulped in a big gulp of air.

"Ah? Jee, I wha? HuH?" Fred said looking at me dreamily from a distance. I looked at Angelina pleadingly, but she was looking at me as well.

"What's up? Does it make me look fat or something?" I said looking attempting to look at my butt.

"No they're just acknowledging that you look model worthy, hell with a body like yours you should be a model" Oliver said from the bottom of the stair.

I was standing about a metre away from him in a small clearing in the kitchen. I blushed at him.

"Hey," I said looking at the floor. I looked up and caught him smirking at me. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Why are you '2' dressed up anyway?" George said interrupting Oliver and my eye contact.

"We were just at a ball in Scotland, at Bullstrode's place," I said looking at Oliver arching an eyebrow at him. Questioning if he wanted to argue about it, he nodded his head and I looked back at George.

"Since we a re all dressed up we should go out to dinner, they have this great place in Diagon Alley" George began

"Oh! You want to take us ladies to _Diego's Palace?_" She said eyeing Fred batting her eyelashes at him; he looked over at George,

"I'll pay for it guys, my treat" Oliver said. I turned to look at him and found him standing right behind me. I flinched.

"Jeez stop sneaking up on me, it's creepy" I said shuttering at my own words. Oliver lifted his hands and began rubbing my arms attempting to warm them up.

"Well, come on guys. Aren't you going to get ready?" Oliver said making Fred and George snap to attention. "Yes sir!" they both said saluting Oliver, he saluted back dismissing them.

They both made their way up the stairs before Fred turned around and Said "Ange' sweetie, you can get changed in Ginny's room" he said before rushing up the stairs.

Alicia pulled her bag up with her upstairs leaving me and Oliver to talk. I walked over to the couch Oliver in tow. I sat down crossing my legs getting comfy as Oliver put his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him.

"Oliver I just wanted to say…" I took a deep breath closing my eyes turning my head and placing a hand on his chest, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't believe you," I said searching his eyes. He smiled down on me and I caught him glimpse at my lips. "I…Well Flint told me he used the imperious curse on both you and Alicia" I heard Oliver gasp at this as I turned my face away in shame, so I continued "So I think I owe an apology to Alicia too, so…" I licked my lips and looked back into his eyes.

"Can you help me with this?" I said smirking at him seeing a glint of curiosity sparkle in his eyes.

"You owe me," he said mischievously. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently, and than he slowly began upping the pace speeding up a bit and slowing down, he than licked my bottom lip sensually, I slowly parted my lips both of us enthralled in a totally different world.

"Hey Ka-Oh I'm sorry, I'll umm. Yeah, I'm going to borrow your hairbrush okay? Okay" Angelina said walking over to my suitcase as me and Oliver parted and looked at her.

She hastily pulled out her wand and levitated it up the stairs. She finally was out of sight, we heard her door close and 2 girls squeal.

I laughed at this and looked back at Oliver, I pecked him on the lips

"Are you ready to help me with Alicia?" I said seductively, while fingering his lips softly.

"Okay, I'll tell you in 10 minutes what's going on," he stood from the couch and leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips, I smiled into it as I felt him smirk back. "See you in 10 minutes m'lady" he said before standing up and popping out of the room.

I squealed out loud. 'Everything is working out!'


	28. Diego's Palace

Story 28 – Diego's Palace

George walked in first leading all of us into the restaurant. Angelina and Fred followed and than Oliver and me.

"Excuse me, we have a booking for 5. We're under the name Oliver Wood?" I said to the receptionist. She looked down the list in her black book and smiled at me.

"Of course, Madison, please show the customers to their seats" A girl with black wavy hair and pale skin walked from the employees lounge and guided us to our seats.

"I'm sorry it looks like we only have a 6 seater table left, is it alright if you sit here?" The girl asked taking out her wand, she pointed to a rectangular table which had a white table clothe, 6 plates set and ready to serve, with small candles lit and little vase with white carnations in it. The table had 2 seats on each side with 1 on each end.

Before anyone could answer, I butted in. "It's fine, we'll be fine," I said eyeing everyone in the group, George held his hands up defensively while Oliver smiled at me as Madison walked away.

We all sat down at the table, Oliver and me opposite each other at one end and Angelina next to me with Fred opposite her. George sat next to Oliver and me at the end of the table.

I pulled the napkin off the table and flicked it out layering it on my lap. I looked at Oliver questioningly and he nodded at me, I blew a kiss at him he caught it and pocketed it. I giggled at him.

"So? How was everyone's holiday?" I said looking from George to Fred to Angelina.

"Great, now that Ange' is here" Fred said smiling at Angelina.

"Oh puh-lease, when I got here you were complaining I was there until "The Hot Girl"-" she said pointing at me "-arrived"

I giggled at both of them. "Come on guys, lighten up. We're having a night out is there anything better?" I said smiling lightly at the two.

Angelina leaned across the table and kissed Fred lightly on the lips "I'm just joking, you know I'll never get enough of you," she giggled at him, leaning back into her chair.

I looked up at the entrance and brushed my leg against Oliver's, I nodded my head slightly to the exit.

"Um, guys, I have to go to the ladies for a second, I'll be back in a minute, Oliver tell them about that new tactic for quiditch, the 'Wooden pillar' one?" He looked at me questioningly; I widened my eyes at him to go on. He sighed and looked at the 3 before him smiling.

"Extra quiditch lesson, listen up! This Wooden pillar? Trick is really complicated," Oliver began. I blew him a kiss and walked across the room towards the bathroom, when the group wasn't watching me I quickly turned and walked into the reception.

"Hey 'Licia? Hey, yea um, Hi," I said looking at her. She smiled weakly at me. I smiled back.

I walked a few steps towards her and gave her a big hug, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I just…yeah. It's over now, and I hope we can still be friends?" I said leaning back to look in her eyes.

A tear slipped from her eye "It's been so hard for me without you and Ange'" She said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Come on, you have to get back together with George, look at him," I said pointing at him from behind a random plant in the room.

George was the gloomiest at the table; Fred and Angelina would shoot each other quick glances, while Oliver would be catching quick glances at us. I smiled at him and waved, he looked at me impatiently.

"So, are you ready?" I said looking at her.

"I'm ready," She said sweetly, I looked down at her outfit and smiled, she looked gorgeous.

We walked back into the room and I saw everyone look up at us as we arrived.

"Hey look who I found at the reception," I said winking at Oliver.

"Hey" She said smiling, she waved her hand lightly at them. I pushed her towards the opposite end of the table and saw George looking at her flabbergasted.

I made my way to my seat and sat myself down neatly. I waved my wand in the air and Madison walked over to us.

"Here are your menu's," she said flicking her wand and a menu appeared neatly in front of us. I picked mine up as everyone else did. I glanced at George and Alicia and saw them staring intently at each other.

"I'll have the Caesar Salad to start off with," I said to her, she scribbled it down neatly.

"I'll have the House salad," Angelina said putting her menu neatly on the table

"I'll have the same thank you," Alicia said barely audible.

"How does the Crab bisque taste?" Fred asked her, she scrunched up her nose and leaned down to our table.

"Don't tell anyone but I've had much better, I suggest the Smoked salmon and Caviar crepé" she said smiling and leaning back up.

"I'll have one of them than," he said looking at George,

"Oh! I'll have the same," he said looking away from Alicia and to his plate blushing.

"Let's see," Oliver said scanning the menu "-I'll have the classic shrimp cocktail" he said putting his menu down "We'll have 2 more other courses after this and desert, I'll leave the choices up to you, since you seem to have such good taste in the food" Oliver said smirking.

Madison batted her eyelashes flirtingly at him before she noticed me glaring death at her.

We waited while they made our food. I tapped my foot impatiently as I looked at Oliver trying to get his attention. I lifted my foot up and gently rubbed it between his carves; he almost jumped out of his seat at this.

I leaned forwards as did he. "What are you thinking about Mister Wood?" I said across the table, making everyone look at us.

"I'm thinking that Alicia looks exceptionally hot tonight," he said raising an eyebrow turning to Alicia winking, my eyes widened in shock at him.

"Well I was just thinking that George looks soooo sexy tonight, I could almost jump him" I said daring him to say something else.

"I'm kidding Katie," he said chuckling, I turned my head pouting my bottom lip at him snottily, 'I wonder if he'll fall for this'.

"Katie, come on. I was joking" Oliver said pleadingly. The waitress came around with 6 levitated plates; they neatly floated to land in front of each owner.

I picked up my salad fork and began eating. "Hm, doesn't revenge taste so delicious," I said giggling at Oliver. He looked at me shaking his head before he forked a shrimp and put it in his mouth.

We ate peacefully, having lite conversation about this and that. After having our third course we picked up our menus once again. I looked up and down the list. I looked back to Madison.

"You've done us a great job today with an excellent selection of foods. Could you pick me out your best chocolate type of dessert, cold if possible." I said smiling at her. The others nodded in agreement; Madison smiled at us and walked into the kitchen.

We all sat staring into one another's eyes.

All of the sudden an old man comes out with a violin playing a sweet melody; I smiled at him as he played. I reached into my purse and grabbed out a 10 and gave it to him he smiled and continued playing.

Oliver stood up from the table and walked around the table swiftly, he stood in front of me with his hand held out. I placed my hand gently in his as he guided me to the dance floor.

The lights in the house began to dip; I stepped onto the dance floor as Oliver turned around to face me. I wrapped my arms silkily around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I nestled my head onto his chest as a soft band started playing; the music had a sweet and soft beat for dancing. I smiled into Oliver's chest as we danced. He kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Katie? Mission complete" Oliver whispered into my ear, I smiled and opened my eyes searching the dance floor. Just across from us I saw Fred and Angelina dancing and pecking each other's lips and a little bit away from them, I saw George and Alicia in the same position as Oliver and me.

I smiled into Oliver's chest before leaning back a little. "Thanks Oliver" I said kissing him on the lips.

We parted after hearing applauds around the room, all of us bowed and returned to our table. As we walked back, I saw a few girls in their early 20's checking Oliver out, I frowned at them as Oliver ushered me faster. I stopped causing him to stop as well and look at me. I turned my head slightly and gave him a 'come-and-get-it' look, his eyes widened at this. I began walking ahead swaying my hips provocatively, earning myself a few wolf whistles from some guys at the bar, I turned to look at Oliver who saw what I was doing. I bit my finger innocently "Don't worry baby, I'm all yours," I said as we came to our table. Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

I sat down at my table as Madison floated our bowls down. I picked up my spoon and ate feverishly at my chocolate sundae; I smirked at Oliver who rolled his eyes.

When we finished we all left in pairs. I turned my head and looked at George and Alicia, she pointed an thumbs up to me from behind George's ear and I turned back around to Oliver, he was picking up the bill at the reception.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek from behind. He smiled at my kiss and handed over a credit card?

"When did you get one of them?" I asked as the receptionist handed it back to him, he waved it in front of my face.

"What do you mean? This 3G card?" he said putting into his wallet now.

"3G? What does that mean?" I said dumbly. He took the receipt from the lady and turned around putting his hand around my waist as we exited out.

"It means Golden Galleon's Gadget, sheesh what a tongue twister," he said flicking his tongue out.

"Where to now?" Alicia chirped in, interrupting our conversation. George smiled at us and pulled a face at me,

"I'm kind of tired, let's go back home," I said putting a hand on Oliver's chest and leaning my head on it.

I closed my ey6es thinking of Oliver, allowing him to apparate me back to the burrow.


	29. Burnt pink gooey stuff on a stick? how t...

Story 29 – Burnt pink gooey stuff on a stick? How tempting?

"Fred, George!" Ron called from the stairs. I opened my eyes at the loud voice. "Who are the chicks? Oh!" Ron said realizing who we were.

I waved at him and looked over seeing Ginny look up from a book. She smiled at me and came over to me and I gave her a hug once I had stepped away from Oliver.

She smiled up at me "Hey Katie, you look pretty today, did Gred and Forge treat you on a night out?" she said smirking at her 2 brothers.

"Yep, too bad you're mum said you couldn't go earlier," I said smiling sympathetically at her.

"Um? Do you know where we are sleeping tonight?" I said out of nowhere, looking over at George and Fred.

We all looked at each other as a thought dawned on me. I looked over at Angelina and Alicia "You guy's want to have an old fashioned muggle night outside?" I said pointing towards the lawn outside the porch.

They nodded at me and we walked outside me leading the pack. I took my wand out and conjured a rock into a muggle tent.

I bent down and picked out all the things we'd need to build it. I held the hammer and picks out to the boys who looked at me dumbfounded. I looked behind them and saw Mr Weasely rushing out "Come on boys, it's a muggle invention, this will be fun!" he said enthusiastically. I handed over the tools.

"Come on guy's it'll be fun, we can sit by a little bon fire and share scary stories and-" Angelina said reminiscing.

"-Oh! And roast marshmallows!" Alicia butted in

"Than we can sleep in the tent, all of us" I added causing the guys to grin. I looked over at Mrs Weasely who had entered during our remembrance.

"It's okay with me, I'll put a charm on the tent and your sleeping bags so you don't catch a cold in this frightful weather, but Ginny and Ron I think you 2 should sleep inside tonight because you are both still grounded from earlier" she said in a motherly tone. Ginny and Ron nodded sadly and began to go inside. I looked at them sadly.

The guys bent down and began to help Mr Weasely as us girls decided to build a small fire.

After about 30minutes of hard works we had everything set. Mr Weasely was smiling at the tent as it stood sort of wonkily. Fred conjured up a blanket and pulled the blanket around him and Angelina.

We all done the same and sat down in front of the flames. I pulled my wand out and flicked it and Angelina and Alicia and than to myself changing us into our Pj's the guys just smirked cockily at this.

I than flicked my wand concentrating hard. pop I looked in front of me and picked up a packet and threw one to all the girls.

I opened the packet and lodged it one of the marshmallows on a stick, I held it over the fire, letting it catch light before taking it out of the fire and blowing out the flames. I picked it off the stick and held it to Oliver's mouth.

He looked at me like I was crazy; I raised an eyebrow at him "Burnt pink gooey stuff on a stick? How tempting?" he said looking at it.

I rolled my eyes and bit into half of it, showing him it was tasty. I held the other half on my fingers and brought it to Oliver's lips "Open up," I said sweetly, he reluctantly done so.

I placed it in his mouth and watched as his contorted face softened as he chewed it "Hey that isn't that bad," Oliver said licking his lips.

Fred and George hastily tried to do the same as me, I laughed at them as they dropped at least 5 each into the fire, before they got the hang of it.

After that we all settled down to some hot coco thanks to Mrs Weasely and started on some scary stories.

_1.57a.m_

"_And the only thing left of him was a piece of his shirt, the ministry tried to find him but couldn't find anything_" George finished. I shivered involuntarily into Oliver's chest with my eyes closed. I nuzzled my chin into his neck.

"I think we should get the girls in," Oliver said nodding towards the 2 girls. George nudged Alicia and half carried her into the tent. Fred held Angelina's hand as they slumped into the tent.

Oliver nudged me to get wake me up, but I moaned at him grumpily "Oliver,"

He sighed and lifted me up as he stood. He carried me into the tent bridal style.

"Oh she looks so cute when she's asleep" Alicia said peeking over the blanket at me, I felt the others crowd around to look at me.

"I'm awake, now please stop staring at me while I sleep" I said with my eyes closed. I heard Angelina giggle.

I opened my eyes lazily as Oliver stood me up. I leaned against Oliver heavily, my face buried in his chest as my arms are lazily around his waist. He held me tightly as my legs were giving way.

I saw 6 sleeping bags arranged in the room in rows of two. There where two in the far corner, 2 in the middle and 2 behind the flap of the door in the corner.

After a while we all settled down a bit, Fred was in the far corner with Angelina, the 2 were already snoozing, she had her arm on his chest and the 2 (although in 2 separate sleeping bags) where close.

George and Alicia where getting into their sleeping bags, they both lay down a little distance away from each other holding hands in the middle.

I looked up at Oliver; he flicked the light off and guided me to a sleeping bag in the dark. I was about to crawl in when I felt him hold me back.

He crawled into one of the sleeping bags and pulled my arm for me to join him, I looked at him angrily, and felt around for the other sleeping bag.

"Please Katie, I can't sleep without you," he said calmly. I was so tired that I just rolled my eyes at him and crawled into the bag beside him but half on him.

I shuffled around a bit getting comfy and soon found a position I was comfy in.

He pulled the zip up and I lay my head down on his chest.

"Hey Katie?" Oliver said. I heard it rumbling through his chest. I tensed up a bit feeling Oliver's every muscle under my body move as he breathed.

"What?" I said lazily.

"Have you got the rings still?" he said shakily, my eyes shot open at this; I reached behind Oliver's head and saw my bracelet. I took one of the charms off and enlarged it with Oliver's wand, which was beside it.

I reached my hand back into the sleeping bag finding Oliver's hand; I slipped the ring onto Oliver's wedding finger. Even with my eyes closed I could feel him smirking.

I leaned forward slightly and pressed my lips against his softly. "Go to sleep, I'm tired." I said lying back down on his chest.

I felt him sigh out loud and nudged him with my knee; he jolted at this as I giggled at him.

I felt his head move and his hands roaming up my hips. I felt his finger's brushing against my waist and tickling me. I laughed at him and squirmed "Oliver we'll wake up the others!" I said looking into his eyes smiling at him. He smiled down at me and kissed my lips. "Mmm, you taste like chocolate sundae" I said backing away. He smirked in the darkness.

"Shut up," he said realising my intention on the comment. I giggled and nestled my head back down and soon found myself sleeping contentedly the night away.


	30. You know you love me

Chapter 30 –

"Sssh! They'll wake up" A male voice said from above me. I scrunched my nose and cuddled into something warm.

"I hope they didn't do anything while we were in here," a female whispered which was soon followed by some laughter.

"Come on guys, they're sleeping. But they do look cute together don't they"

"Definitely!"

"Do you think they'll be together forever?"

"Hell yeah, Oliver would kill anyone who so much as even smiles at her with out his knowledge,"

More laughter filled the room I shuffled again and felt someone's arms wrap tighter around my waist. I heard some people shushing and silence fell again. I snuggled into the person. 'Wait! A person!' My eyes shot open and I looked down

"Holy st!" I said pushing both my hands onto his chest, lifting my top half slightly to look at him.

"Good morning to you too" I heard him mumble with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and turned my head slightly, I blushed upon the sight.

"Morning guys, jeez how long have you been watching us?" I said looking from Alicia to Angelina.

"Since about 10 minutes ago," George said with a hint of amusement, I turned my head to look at him better.

"What?" I said glaring at him.

"While if you'd like to look below you there just happens to be another person, another person, by the name of Oliver Wood," Fred said laughing as the others began to join in.

I looked down and noticed a really smug looking Oliver would "You probably would of hexed me because I don't know how I ended up here!" I said smiling down on Oliver.

"Or maybe I charmed your marshmallows" Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"UH HUH! So you admit to the crime!" I said unzipping the sleeping bag, I lifted the flap but a cool breeze hit my midriff and I pulled the sleeping bag shut again. I felt Oliver chuckle beneath me and nudged my knee in between his legs, and looked intently into his eyes as he stared fixatedly into mine.

I eyed him coyly and nodded my head slightly at the exit. The others soon got the clue and left the room hastily leaving me and Oliver staring into each other's eyes.

"Miss Bell, Are you suggesting something with this little performance-" he said looking down "-you are performing?" Oliver said with a slight hint of enjoyment.

I quickly caught my lips with his and began to kiss him passionately.

"Oliver?" I said into his lips watching him as he kissed me furiously while flipping me over so that I was on my back. I giggled at him and I kissed him just as furiously before I once again stopped leaning back a little.

"Oliver." I said sternly looking into a pair of unfocused brown eyes.

"What?" he said searching my eyes for a quick answer.

I smirked at him and rolled him over so I was on top, I leaned down and kissed his lips while slowly unzipping the flap to the sleeping bag.

I slid my knees up so that I was sitting on Oliver's lower abdomen, I felt him tense up at this and smiled into his lips I leaned my body forward intensing the kiss.

I stretched my arm forward swiftly and slipped my hand under the tent flap and grasped some snow forming a ball in my hands. I stood up while swiftly parting lips with Oliver while holding the snowball behind my back.

I looked down on Oliver, smirking a wide toothy grin; he looked at me confused. I blew him a kiss with my empty hand before throwing the snow in his face and I quickly jumped over him and ran outside.

I stepped out quickly and my feet crunched against the cold snow. I looked up at the falling snow.

I held my hand out and felt the snow land and melt through my fingertips. I smiled to myself before feeling Oliver's arms slip around my waist.

"That was mean," he hissed in my ear causing me to shiver. I snuggled into his arms feeling his warmth. I tilted my head back and kissed his cheek

"You know you love me," I said giggling and running over to a fort made by Alicia and Angelina

I looked over at Oliver who looked confused I winked at him and threw a snowball over at him, which he dodged swiftly.

I saw him whip over behind the guys fort and began throwing quick snowballs at us.

I leaned over to Ginny who had just arrived; I whispered some quick words into her ear.

"Okay, I'll tell Alicia and Angelina," she said and leaned over to her right where next to her was Alicia.

The plan was soon passed to Angelina; she nodded her head in my direction telling me she heard. I nodded my head and took out my wand. I pointed it over to a mound of snow, a little over to the right of the guys.

"Give up yet?" I said passing my voice to it. The boys turned their heads and I quickly pointed over to the tree on the opposing side "How about now?" I said passing my voice again with a hint of laughter.

"Katie, y'know that's just not what us guys do," Oliver firmly, as I heard his feet crunch as if he were about to stand, I motioned for the girls who started pummelling the guys with snowballs, I heard George yell out "Duck!"

I stood up on top of the girls' small fort wall and began dancing around the fort in my pyjamas; I laughed at the boys as they missed me each time they threw a snowball at me.

I looked down for a moment and realized how cold it was, I instantly held my arms over my chest, blushing. I whipped my wand out swiftly and done a warming charm on myself.

I looked up and noticed Oliver standing on his fort with a big snowball in hand; I looked at him daringly as he prepared to aim at me.

Both of our teams looked on at the scene playing before them. 'He wouldn't hit me? Would he?' a felt something brush past my shoulder and I looked down. The thin strap holding my tank top had slipped off my shoulder exposing a fair amount of skin, I looked back up at Oliver innocently.

I saw him gulp nervously as George pushed him in the back. I looked at him as he stumbled over the fort wall and the snowball released from his hand in slow motion.

I blinked my eyes a few times after realising the snowball had hit me in the gut. I tilted my head slightly and looked down at where it hit me.

I looked over at Oliver who was looking up at me with a face full of snow. I hand-motioned to girls I was okay, before holding my hand to my gut in fake pain.

I looked up at Oliver with a faint smile crossing my lips momentarily as I keeled over and fell onto the snow in front of our fort.

I collapsed onto my back, a faint smirk playing across my lips in my mind.

"KATIE! ARE YOU OK? Katie?" Oliver Shouted, as I heard the snow crunch under him as he kneeled down beside me

I looked up at Oliver who was leaning over me slightly with his brows furrowed with worry.

I gazed into his eyes dreamily as he stared into my eyes wearily. 'Oh he is so-my plan! My Master Plan! Okay time for some good acting,'

I tensed my body up and my eyes widened in shock and I groaned in pain while shivering feverishly, Oliver looked terrified.

"Wo-Wo-Would-y-you-do-an-any-thi-thing, for-for-me-me Oliver?" I said fake shivering as he picked me up gently cradling me in his arms. I held onto to him grasping at his shirt for warmth.

"Anything Katie, Anything for you to be okay?" Oliver said holding me tightly to his chest.

"Will-Will yo-you" I began "Of course. Anything, Anything!" Oliver said clutching at me tighter. "Forfeit the match for me?" I said giggling innocently into his chest biting the tip of my thumb when I finally looked up into his eyes.

He let go of me, pushing me to the ground and crawled on top of me tickling me, I looked up at the girls begging for help and soon saw them rushing over to us.

"Oh no your not!" I heard George yell out as I felt the girls hit Oliver and me. Oliver continued tickling me as I screamed for him to stop as Fred, George and Ron jumped into the crowd.

I tried prying Oliver off of me but found it was near impossible because Angelina was leaning on his back and Fred was pulling at her in one direction, but Alicia and Ginny were holding onto her top half in the other direction and while Ron & George were tickling Angelina, Ginny, Oliver and me.

Oliver stopped tickling me for a second. I rolled over onto my stomach and started pulling myself out of the mess.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" I heard George yell. I was soon flung onto someone's shoulder and was being chased after by the group. I looked on laughing as George ran around, occasionally jumping over something causing me to hiccup.

I closed my eyes momentarily and soon felt George holding me up by my waist, high in the air. I squealed at him.

"Put me down, you're going to drop me!" I squealed as he bounded on happily. I soon felt one of his hands slip from my waist and felt my body falling. I screamed in fright before opening my eyes shyly.

"Sorry?" George said looking down on me. I giggled at him looking over at a pale Oliver. I blew him a kiss and a blush creped upon his cheeks.

I jumped out of George's arms and ran over to their small lake, which was nearby. I skid across the ice, feeling the smoothness beneath my feet.

I skidded to the middle looking over at the group who were still standing on land; I waved over at them pulling my wand out with my other hand.

I pointed it at myself changing into a war jacket and snow gear including ice skates.

I skied around on the ice as everyone else soon followed me.

I twirled around and looked for Oliver he was still on land. I skied over to him pulling him onto the ice.

He wobbled a bit before getting the hang of it. I held his hand pulling him along with me. I pulled both of us to the middle and saw the lights on the Weasely house light up.

I looked at Oliver who pulled me towards his chest holding onto me tightly.

I looked around and noticed everyone else was in the same position but Ron and Ginny were throwing snowballs at each other and ducking behind the couples, I laughed as Fred leaned in to kiss Angelina but was hit squarely in the nose by a snowball from George.

I giggled again as everyone began a snowball fight on ice.

I held onto Oliver looking at the lit up house. "I love you," Oliver said looking at me sweetly.

I turned my face to look him in the eyes. "I love you too," I said kissing him on the lips. I held onto Oliver as my knees buckled.

He slipped at my sudden movement and we both ended up on the ice, him landing on top of me.

I smiled up at him, before hearing a crack in the ice. I looked at him worriedly. He looked confused before we heard Fred yelling to get off the ice before we drown.

I was about to get up, when my hand slipped through the ice and I fell into the ice-cold water.


	31. He's never there

Chapter 31 – He's almost never there…

I felt Oliver's hand graze my wrist as my body plummeted into the ice-cold water. I closed my eyes feeling the water consume me and suck me into its depths.

I looked up and noticed a black splotch on the ice above me, I realised I must have slipped in and gasped.

An air bubble escaped my lips and I felt the air being pushed out of me. I closed my eyes thinking desperately 'I'm gonna drown! I'm gonna die!' I opened my eyes and looked to the surface.

I saw some small blotches appear on the ice and saw someone nearing the hole I had fallen in from.

'Oh no! They might get stuck in here too, I need to get out!' I began kicking my legs hard and was propelling slowly upwards, the hole now about 3 metres away from me as I reached out to it and soon felt my legs wearing out. I heard a couple of girls screaming for help.

I paddled my arms, feeling the coolness beginning to kick in. I was about a metre away from the hole, when I tired out again, my body swaying gently downwards once again.

'There has got to be another way out!' I thought angrily as my lungs gasped for air. I looked around quickly and realized something.

'Duh! Why didn't I think of this earlier!' I closed my eyes and a muffled pop ringed through my ears before I was kneeling on the ground beside the lake.

I heard Alicia screaming "Oliver, be careful when you jump in!"

"Don't try and be hero, you dumb ass! Fred, George get back here, and throw him a rope or something!" Angelina screamed from nearby a tree.

I spluttered out some water inhaling deep breaths. "What? You guys planning to strangle me when I'm down there too?" I muttered out slyly. I opened my eyes and saw Alicia looking at me with wide eyes.

I smiled at her as she ran over to me with Angelina and Ginny. I was soon enveloped in a tight hug.

I looked over Angelina's shoulder and saw Fred and George throwing a rope over to Oliver and sliding him over the ice.

I smiled into the girls' warmth as I shivered in my cold clothes.

"Katie? I'm so glad you're okay!" I looked up feeling a sudden release from the girls' grip, which was soon replaced by Oliver's warm arms. I cuddled into him clinging to him limply as I shivered involuntarily.

"Here, let's take off that jacket your going to catch a cold." He said slipping my wet jacket off my shoulders. I nodded dumbly as he took his jumper and put it lazily over my shoulders as he held an arm around my waist pulling me across the yard towards the house.

We were about half way to the house when my legs gave way. "Sorry, I'm just so tired from when I tried to swim back up" I said with head down as Oliver held me up by the waist.

He draped my arm over his shoulder and lifted me up. I blushed noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was exposed.

I quickly hid my head in Oliver's chest hiding my blush from Ange' and Alicia's sniggers.

I heard George's footsteps hurrying over to the door opening it as me and Oliver walked onto the veranda and than into the lounge.

Oliver placed me gently down on a chair by the fire. I smiled up at him thanking him silently.

Mrs Weasely came out holding a cup of something steaming strangely. She pushed it into my hands urging me to drink it.

"Drink up dear, you'll feel better," she said as I held the cup wearily to my lips. I looked at the swirling fog in the glass. 'If I'll feel less cold.'

I closed my eyes and downed the drink. 'Mmm, it's kind of like peppery cola? 'I squinted my eyes as the warmth of the liquid started affecting me.

I squinted my nose as steam started shooting out my ears, and whistling. I opened my eyes and looked up at everyone as it stopped.

I giggled and held my ears as George and Fred dissolved into laughter.

"Much better" I murmured sinking into the plush comfort of the sofa. I closed my eyes before looking at Angelina.

"Something up Kates?" She said looking at me questioningly.

I shook my head and snuggled into the jersey 'Oh the jersey!' I took it off and held it out to Oliver who was still exposing his chest, "Oliver you'll get cold if you don't put it on," I said pushing it towards him again.

He shook his head "Katie if you don't wear it 'you'll' get a cold, I mean your all wet and everything after all," He said pointing down at my body. I looked down and realized he was right.

I stood up and thrust the jersey into his chest as his arms clutched at it. I walked towards the stairs "I'm going to get changed into something warmer," I said turning my back and climbing the stairs.

I knocked on Ginny's door "Can I come in? Are you decent?" I said leaning my head against the door.

I heard a giggle fill the room "You can come in, I'm decent," She giggled. I pushed open the door and closed it slowly behind me.

I walked in looking around for my suitcase; I saw it at the end of one of the beds and walked over to it.

I unzipped it and pulled out a pair of navy trackies, a white spaghetti tank top, a baby blue polo zip-up and a scarf (And undergarments, a blood red lacy ensemble F.Y.I)

I said bye to Ginny and walked across the hallway to the bathroom I plopped my things on the floor and turned my back I started peeling off my top it slapped on the tiles as it fell to the ground quickly. I felt the cold prickle at my skin and quickly took off my pants as I reached up to my back to unhook my bra I heard something shuffle. I turned around before I shook my head in disbelief "Fred, George, What is Oliver going to say if he knew you 2 were in here while I stand here in my see through lingerie?" I said pointing my finger at them as the 2 looked gob smacked. Fred had his hands on the tap and George had a hand towel limply on his hands staring at me

"Uh, we don't know what he'd say but why don't you ask him yourself?" Fred said pulling the shower curtain aside a bit. Oliver waved a small smile as mine slipped off my lips.

"Okay, everyone get out!" I said pointing at the door. Fred and George scrambled over to the door; Oliver came over to me and looked down before looking up at my eyes as I glared at him.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again," He said smirking as he turned and walked out. I slapped him on the back of the head and poked the tongue at him. He merrily shrugged and skipped up the stairs probably to Fred and George's room. I closed the bathroom door and locked it.

I walked over to the tap and cupped my hands under the cold water. I splashed it at my face to stop my blush appearing. I wiped my face and looked up at the mirror "God, that was embarrassing," I said looking at myself in the mirror.

I quickly got changed into my clothes. I decided to put my polo on when I got out, while putting my clothes in the laundry basket.

I opened the bathroom door and skipped the steps two at a time reaching the landing in no time; I pulled my polo on while on the last few steps.

I slipped one arm through one of the sleeves as I walked through the door everyone looked up at me as I slipped my other arm through the other sleeve.

I looked over at Oliver and saw him looking at my chest, I quickly zipped my zipper up, as his gaze-met mine, I poked my tongue at him as I sat down on the floor in front of him.

I looked at the clock 'its 7.00pm' I looked back over to Fred and Alicia.

"So, Is everyone staying here tonight again or you guys going home?" Fred said looking around the room.

"I'm going back tonight at 9, my aunts coming over tomorrow," Alicia said sadly

"I can stay if I want whatever, my parents don't mind," Angelina said happily.

"While I live here so I can leave and go whenever I want!" George said matter-of-factly.

"My dad wants me to go see him at Christmas, so I'll be going home tonight as well," Oliver said looking at the floor glumly.

I leaned in between his legs looking into his eyes I held his chin up, "It's Christmas! Presents! Come on that's a good point?" I said smiling.

He smiled weakly back and gave me a hug "Anyway why is it sad that your dad wants you to hang with him at Christmas?" I said looking at him with big eyes. (AN: no I don't mean like bug eyes, I mean those cute watery ones which show a cute emotion, eh, I don't understand how to explain it very well,)

"He's almost never there," Oliver, said looking away, I turned to look at Fred and George they both nodded, I looked back at Oliver holding him tightly to my chest.

"Hey honey, if your dad isn't there this time, you can come and stay with me at the beach house," I said warmly, as he hugged me tighter.

"Thanks Katie," He said before leaning back and giving me a peck. I heard some gagging behind me.

"Anyway what about you Katie, what are you doing?" Fred said as he took his finger out of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes before answering, "My aunt wants me to model some of her work," I said poshly while flicking my wrist at the word 'posh'.

I saw Alicia and Angelina break into giggles. I looked back Fred and George as they looked at me surprised.

"What are you modelling Katie? Muggle contraptions? Clothes? -" Fred began

"Or howz about 'lingerie'?" George finished. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him making him roll backward off his bed. I laughed at him as he tried to disentangle himself from some of the blankets that rolled off with him.

I turned my body around and nestled in-between Oliver's legs resting my arms over his knees.

After a few minutes of explaining why I was modelling for my aunt, Mrs Weasely called us down to Dinner.

Dinner was silent until Fred and George decided they wanted to use us as test dummies for their joke shop inventions.

After turning into a canary, turning back and than turning into a cat. I decided I was full. I stood up and excused myself from dinner as the others soon followed suit.

I took my plate over to the sink washing it by hand and putting it away. I than walked upstairs and found Alicia packing her things, grabbed my clean laundry, which Mrs Weasely had put on my bed when we had been talking about me modelling.

I put it in my suitcase, I waited till Alicia was done and we both dragged our stuff downstairs. I leaned it against the couch and sat down as Oliver soon came down with a small over-the-shoulder bag.

I smiled and patted the seat next to me. He came over and sat down wrapping an arm around my shoulders as Fred and George came over. They both stood behind both Oliver and me, Fred behind Oliver and George behind me. I turned my head to look at them with a look of questioning; they both winked at each other and dangled something in front of our faces.

I looked at the silver chain dangling in front of my face before it dawned on me. "Thanks guys…but what are they for?" I said as I reached out to the locket as George let it go in making the chain fall into my grasp.

"It's an early Christmas present from us to you," Fred said proudly. I looked back down at the locket.

The locket was shaped like a silvery/gold heart locket it designs was simple, there where little swirls on the rims, but it mostly had a smooth look to it. I put my fingernails in the crevices trying to pry it open.

"Hey you two got me a locket that doesn't even open?" I said arching a quizzical eyebrow at the two; they smiled at each other nodding their head towards Oliver. I looked across at him and saw him holding the locket up to his eyes apparently looking at something on it.

I leaned over to Oliver and looked at his locket, he had a similar chain to mine but his was a bit thicker and longer. It was designed as one you could click onto your pocket, and his locket was oval and a bit larger.

I reached out to grab it but he moved his shoulder, I reached out at it again landing on top of his lap. He chuckled at me. "You know you could've just asked?" He said dangling it over my head as I lay on his lap.

I gave him puppy dog eyes and reached out to it like a baby would "Please can I have it?" I said innocently.

He dangled it lower for me to reach it; I latched my fingers on to it and took it to my eye level. I looked at the intricate detailing and design.

I saw a small groove on the side of his one; I looked back at my one and noticed a small object lodged in the side. 'Interesting,'

I brought it closer to my eye to examine it until a small glowing red love heart shaped key poked out of the tip of my locket.

I looked up at the twins who were shrugging their shoulders not so innocently. I returned my gaze back to it "While go on, try it," I heard Oliver say as he encircled my waist with his arm protectively.

I propped myself up still sitting on his lap and I slowly brought the two pendants together as I heard everyone intake a breath, as I inserted my locket I felt a tingling sensation fill my arms. I looked up at Oliver. He looked at me with wide eyes.

I heard the locket click, I whipped my head around looking at the locket as the lid slowly opened. I leaned my head forward trying to get a better look.

The lids slowly began opening as a pink light began to filter out of it. Fred and George exclaimed 'whoa!' while Alicia and Angelina simply held their arms over their eyes. I closed my eyes at the brightness before hearing a small tinkling noise, I squinted my eyes open looking at the lockets.

"It looks familiar," I said listening hard for a sound. I scratched my head thinking hard before a small amount of red fog appeared above the lockets.

I looked more carefully and saw it was a fog version of Oliver and me.

'Mini me' held onto Mini-Oliver looking at up at something in the distance which looked like they were looking at us, I smiled looking at Oliver remembering the memory.

"I love you," Mini-Oliver said looking at Mini-me sweetly.

Mini-me turned her face to look him in the eyes. "I love you too," She said kissing him on the lips.

The fog soon misted out and I looked down at the lockets. I saw a picture of all 6 of us on one side of the frame; it was the same photo I kept on my poetry book (AN: in chapter 11)

I looked on the opposite side and it was picture of Oliver he smiled and winked in it. I giggled at it.

I looked at Oliver's one and saw the same thing in his one but instead of himself it had a picture of me blowing a kiss at him.

I turned my head and looked at Oliver he simply smiled and kissed me on the lips, I turned my head and looked at the twins.

I beckoned them forward and engulfed them in a big hug "This is the awesomest, sweetest, greatest present I've ever gotten," I said squeezing them tighter.

"Ugh! We got it Katie, but can you just loosen up just a teeny bit," Fred said.

"Yuh, thanks," George said as I released their necks allowing them to breathe

'This is so fantastic,' I opened the chain and clicked it around my neck fiddling with it. 'That's going to be a bad habit,' I gave Oliver his one as he clicked it to his pants and put it in his pocket.

"It's time, I've got to go," Alicia said from beside George, I slowly stood up and walked over to her hugging her, Oliver doing the same after me and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Say hi to your mum for me?" I said smiling at the memory. She smiled back and nodded "Of course." as I stood by the couch.

She stood up on tippy-toes and kissed George on the lips, as we all 'Awed' her. She blushed before waving goodbye and apparating away.

I walked over to Angelina "I'll see you next week on the train," I said hugging her, "both of you as well," I said giving a hug to Fred and George at the same time.

Oliver shook their hands and gave Angelina a kiss on the cheek and a hug before walking over to me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me, I looked up into his eyes as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"Concentrate on me this time," I smirked, he rolled his eyes and closed them. I poked my tongue at him and looked at the twins and Ange' "Have 'fun' for me and see you on the train next week!" I said I closed my eyes and apparated both of us and our luggage to the beach house veranda.

I felt the surroundings around me change to a warm breeze and refreshing salty ocean air. I opened my eyes and looked out onto the beach at the sunset.

"Open your eyes, and remember this," I said looking back at Oliver, his eyes fluttered open and he looked around him and back at me.

"I'll never forget this," He said looking at me. He leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly.

The moment engraved in my mind forever. I sighed into his lips leaning my forehead against his "Remember, if he's not there come back here with me, whenever, it doesn't matter, okay?" I said looking up into his eyes. He smiled and pecked my lips "Of course, I'd rather here with you than anywhere without you," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know it sounds mean, but you have to leave," I said pushing him away slightly. He chuckled at me and kissed my lips.

"I'll see you soon and write to me," He said pulling away from me and clutching his shoulder bag.

I nodded and blew him a kiss as he apparated away. 'I hope hell be okay,'


	32. I wish it could last forever

Story 32

"Hey Ange' over here!" I yelled leaning outside the window to her. She slowly turned her head and waved back, she pulled a couple of red headed boys along with her through the bustling crowd. I sighed and looked around the crowd. I fingered my necklace as I searched through the crowd.

"Looking for us?" I turned to look at the doorway before being bowled over by two redheads.

"Hey guys! God I missed you! And did you get your presents? Did you like them?" I said excitedly as the 2 let go of me and I hugged Angelina.

"We got our gifts and I loved mine! I loved my outfit and obviously you liked yours too?" She said gesturing my outfit.

I looked down and smirked. I was wearing a black t-shirt, which had white writing, which said 'My boyfriend says back off!' and a pleated pink; plaid mini and I wore a pair of my favourite black ballet looking shoes.

"Well, I can say the same about you" I said smirking as she looked down smirking as well.

She was wearing a pair of tight bootleg dark denim jeans and a red v-neck cut short-sleeved top, which went quite low down her chest. We both giggled at each other as we realized we were checking each other out.

"Hey guys did you miss me?" I looked around Ange' and saw Alicia standing in the doorway in a denim mini skirt and a spaghetti tank top.

My jaw dropped open as I squealed happily before jumping up and wrapping my arms around her.

"Did we miss you? That's a dumb question! How bout 'how much did we miss you?' and the answer is a lot!" I said giggling as Angelina joined us in our now girl group hug.

Which we were than hit by Fred and George wrapping them in the group as we all laughed happily.

"Hey! Save some 'missing' for me!" An accented voice called from behind her, I tilted my head back and cried happily, as I attempted at wrapping my arms around Oliver at the same time, which resulted with all 6 of us lying on a heap in the middle of the entrance.

"Sorry guys, I just got carried away," I said blushing, I felt Fred and George get up and pull Angelina off of me, I felt Alicia dragged by the waist off of me and I sighed aloud.

When all of a sudden I felt a pair of hands holding me up in the air, I squirmed in their grasp as I opened my eyes and felt me being passed over to George.

"Guys this isn't funny, hey look the piece of gum from 5th year? Um mean put me down!" I said as they passed me between each other in the air as I looked at the ceiling.

"Come on put my girlfriend down," Oliver said from somewhere beneath me. I felt my body being thrown somewhere and I squealed before realising he had caught me.

"Hello Boyfriend," I said wrapping my arms around Oliver's neck as he smirked down on me walking over to a seat and putting me down.

"Anyway Katie," Alicia said butting in. I turned to look at her with sparkles of happiness glittering in my eyes.

"Did you take any photo's of the modelling thing with your aunt?" Alicia said sitting up in her seat as George sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, my aunt wants them all for something, I don't know." I said flicking my wrist in an it's-not-important way.

"Sure, whatever" Alicia said rolling her eyes at me before we all broke out into laughter.

"So who's up for a game of exploding snap?" George said pulling out a deck from his pocket.

We all played exploding snap happily until we heard the compartment door click open. I sighed in disgust 'why did I have to see his muttly face?'

"Well hello Miss Bell, and mudbloods?" Flint said as his cronies began to laugh. I saw Millicent beside him looking at me with daggers.

"Turn your flabby arse around and leave!" Alicia said while standing up which resulted in all of us standing up around her.

"Let me think about it? No." Flint said simply as he leaned on one hip and winked in my direction.

I shuddered before Oliver stood in front of me as he pushed me behind him protectively. "Flint, Do not force me to hex you into Oblivion," Oliver said sternly.

Flint let out a cocky laugh "You? Hex me? Into Oblivion? Don't make me laugh Wood, you couldn't charm a rock to be a stone if you tried," Millicent laughed heartily as his cronies followed suit.

I suddenly began to feel warm and pulled at the collar of my shirt; I closed my eyes and fell to the floor.

Oliver quickly turned around and kneeled down beside me. I felt the warmth spread through my body as a light permitted around the room in an awe-like kind of way.

I suddenly felt the warmth spread rapidly to my fingertips as I arched into the light. I slowly stood up and opened my eyes slowly; the room was filled with a warm white light as everyone looked at me in confusion.

I nudged Oliver aside and looked out into the doorway where Flint stood staring at me dumbly.

"Flint, I insist that you leave," I said calmly lifting my hand to point at him. He shook his head and smirked at me.

"If you insist, than I insist that you accompany me back to 'my' compartment," He said smirking evilly,

I felt a coldness radiate the air around him and twisted my hand so it looked like I was twisting air. Flint looked at me confusedly.

"Do not tell me I misinformed you," I said pushing the air out in front of me, focussing my attention on Flint. I heard lightening crash outside the carriage window as Flint was flung into the wall behind him and his cronies ran off scared.

Flint writhed against the wall because he was suspended slightly off the ground by about 10 centimetres. I flicked my wrist and Flint's head swung to the side as if

I wiped my hand across the door and it slid shut, leaving my friends to bring their attention back to me.

'Calm thoughts, calm thoughts…' I breathed in a deep breath as I felt the light glowing off of me slowly disappear.

"I hope he learned his lesson," I giggled as I wobbled on my legs. Oliver caught me just before I fell.

"That was…it was?" Alicia began, looking at me in awe.

"It was brilliant?" George said smiling widely, I blushed at this and smiled nervously.

"Brilliant? That was Magnificent!" Fred said walking over to me and pulling me into a tight hug and spinning me around in the air.

"Katie, you have to teach me that? Is that one of your angel thingees? Or did you learn it from your auntie? Come on tell me?" George said excitedly as Fred sat me down and kneeled in front of me holding my limp hands.

"I – I- " I held a hand over my mouth as I yawned loudly "Sorry, I'm just…sort of tired," I said blinking my eyes tiredly.

"I think that every time she uses her 'powers' she begins to feel weak, this happened the first time as well," Oliver said holding his chin as he sat down beside me.

"ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS PLEASE DISEMBARK NOW, YOUR LUGGAGE WILL BE BROUGHT UP TO THE CASTLE FOR YOU, THANK YOU AND WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS," I heard the intercom call.

I sighed and got to my feet reluctantly I wobbled slightly and felt 2 arms loop through mine on each side, I tilted my head up to each side and smiled thankfully to each of them.

"Come on, get the young lass up to the castle before she collapses again," Oliver said chuckling behind me. I rolled my eyes causing Alicia and Angelina to laugh.

We began walking until we began to walk through the compartment door, which of course is designed for one person to walk through.

I began to walk through it and than felt my body jerk back because Fred and George still were linked to me.

I slipped over and felt my body come to a sudden stop mid-fall. I opened my eyes and looked behind me and saw Fred and George who where holding me and themselves up as they leant against the doorframe.

I sighed in relief until I felt their arms slip and I fell sideways onto the ground, I sat up on my elbow and looked at the two with a cocked eyebrow before a thought occurred to me. I smirked evilly and I held my hand out in front of me at the two.

They looked at each other sceptically before repeatedly saying sorry to me and I giggled as Oliver pushed past them and helped me up.

I fell into his chest as he held me to up around my waist. "Thanks Oliver," I said as he began pulling me out of the crowded corridor.

Once out into the crowd Oliver held my hand and began to pull me through the crowd as the rain pelted down and the ground became muddy and wet.

I felt my eyes drooping and I fought to stay awake, we suddenly came to a stand still and I walked into Oliver's back, leaning my head against it.

I felt the rain pounding on my back as the darkness consumed everything around us. Oliver stepped forward and caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Come on, we got to get you to bed," Oliver said bowing low, I grumbled as I my body groaned at me. I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground and I opened my eyes only to smirk and giggle at him.

"You really don't need to carry me, I'm just a little tired," I said tiredly from Oliver's shoulder.

"Yeah right, you cant even stand by yourself let alone walk without hitting something," Oliver said as I heard his shoes splash through the puddles and mud. I felt his body turn and his arm extending out.

"Hey guys, do you mind?" I heard Oliver ask, I felt my waist being caught by someone's warm hands dragging me in, I turned my head and saw Fred and George guiding me onto Fred's lap.

Oliver came in and sat by the window, my head drooped and I slowly found it resting on Oliver's lap, I slid my hand into my pocket carefully and pulled it on myself muttering a silent spell.

My eyes shot open and I sighed getting comfy on the guys' lap, the girls giggled at me knowing fully well what I had just done.

"What did Miss Katie do, that we should know about?" Oliver said flicking my nose. My hands quickly holding it as I laughed happily at them. Fred yawned loudly and than he looked down at me.

"You could've asked us first," Fred said stifling another yawn.

"What did she do?" George said holding me around my waist so I couldn't get away.

"She performed a sugar energy charm, she just sapped some off of us," Fred said poking me in the gut. I squirmed and giggled innocently as George and Oliver stared me down.

"Sorry?" I said shrugging my shoulders as I jumped out their laps as the carriage came to a halt.

"Don't worry guys if you just eat some candy or some sweets you'll be fine," I said jumping out into the pouring rain, I sighed 'Wonder why the rain is so bad this year?' I shook my head and began running up the castle steps.

I shook myself off as the rain splattered out of my hair and towards the people around me, I shrugged my shoulders and stood on my tip-toes trying to look over the crowd for any sign of my friends.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and whipped my head around only to find my hair plastering to my face, I began peeling it off until a familiar pair of lips came crashing down on mine, I sighed blissfully as I closed my eyes, opening them once we had parted.

"Here, I remembered I had some candy in my pocket," I pulled out a small packet of muggle everlasting gobstoppers, I took one out and lodged it in his mouth and pulled him into the Great Hall, I pulled him down onto the bench next to me as I pulled my wand out using a drying charm on both of us and my friends as they came into view, they smiled gratefully as they sat down on either side of me and opposite me and Oliver.

I heard silence fill the hall and turned to Professor Dumbledore 'Another year, my final year, I wish it could last forever….'


	33. like the do's, but it should be don't

Chapter 33 –

I ate feverishly at the feast and stumbled into my room with both Alicia and Angelina on either side of me giggling as they dropped me face down my bed.

"That was…. GREAT!" I squealed into my blankets. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the canopy above me and smiled widely.

"I don't know how you keep so thin with how much you eat!" Alicia said looking at the mirror and smoothing down her uniform.

"Your looking in a mirror I advise you use it without the fat vision," I said smartly as Angelina began laughing at Alicia.

"I can't believe it, everything is just so…so? Nice…" Alicia said as she strided over and grabbed her Pyjamas out of her drawer.

"Nice, it's all bloody fantastic!" I said jumping up and walking over to the drawer getting my Pj's out. I walked into the bathroom and got changed with both girls giggling at me.

"What?" I said slipping over my tank top as they both began to laugh louder.

"You've- got- have- you…. read-your-shorts?" they both howled in laughter as I peered down at my boxers.

"What? Oh I'm advertising for my aunt," I said blushing, (The shorts are light blue with writing on the bottoms which say 'everything you want and more,')

"Right!" They both said sarcastically before cleaning up and walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey wait up!" I called as I walked out of the bathroom and saw them walking downstairs. I ran up to them and clutched at their shoulders knocking their heads together before running between them over to the couch and plopped myself down on Oliver.

They both came up to me as I cuddled into Oliver hiding my face behind his neck. I peeped at them as they clutched at their heads.

"If it weren't for El Capitan over here I would so…Grrr!" Alicia said plonking herself down next to George who wrapped his arm around her as Angelina plopped down onto the rug in front of Fred. She leaned back and kissed him.

I sighed at them as Oliver nibbled my ear. 'What?' I mouthed before finding his lips on mine.

I smiled into the kiss "Oliver, We've got school tomorrow," I said pulling away as his face looked crest fallen until a small smirk played on his lips as he fingered the hem of my sleeping shorts.

"I definitely have to agree with those shorts," Oliver said suppressing a chuckle. I blushed at the comment until I heard Alicia and Angelina giggling. I eyed them carefully as we shared a knowingly glance as the guys looked on curiously.

I stood up out of Oliver's lap and tilted my chin up and looked at him from the corner of my eye. I smirked playfully as I pointed my finger suggestively at him beckoning him over to me as I walked over to the table in the corner.

I sat down and soon felt Oliver sidle up next to me wrapping an arm protectively around my waist. I smiled up at him reaching his gaze. I cradled his head towards mine as I brought my lips to his.

He responded eagerly as the world around us drowned out, I felt Oliver's arm creep gently under the hem of my shorts as it found rest under my butt, he helped lift me up as I crawled onto his lap.

I was subconsciously conscious (AN: what a mouthful!) of the subtle movement around me.

Oliver moaned as my hips grinded into his as I positioned both legs on either side of him on the bench. He whirled his hands around my back as he grasped at my tank top.

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and parted my lips as his tongue found mine, our tongues mingled together in a passionate embrace. My body began to feel warm as I pressed against Oliver wanting to be closer to him.

Oliver slowly began moving his kisses along my jaw line towards my neck, placing small kisses along my collarbone; I closed my eyes and moaned in ecstasy.

I tilted my head to look him in the eyes and saw his eyes shining a lusty maroon. He smirked at me and placed his lips once more against mine.

I held his face securely to mine as our tongues clashed and fondled each other. I felt Oliver's hand creep under my tank top as he splayed his fingers along my back, I moaned against his lips as I felt him smirk against mine.

I shifted in his lap causing a groan to slip out of his lips, I felt him place both hands under my butt as he lifted me off his lap and carried us both over to the couch were he laid me down gently as he kneeled over me.

I knelt up and began undoing his Pyjama top buttons, kissing his soft warm flesh as I undone each button. Once up to his last button I began kissing up his neck towards his lips as he pulled me up to him. I slipped the shirt off his shoulders as my fingers traced his well-defined body.

I felt him tugging at the hem of my tank top as his hands softly began lifting it over my head as it came off and landed softly on the floor.

I felting Oliver's legs intertwine with mine as my heart raced with anticipation. He fondled my left breast as he kissed my lips passionately. I moaned against his lips, clinging to him begging to be closer.

"Oh Sorry!" I clutched Oliver to my chest looking in the direction of the voice and saw Alicia retreating up the stairs. I blushed and looked at Oliver and looked down at myself finally realising how revealing the scene was.

'Shit! No wonder!' my face now matching the redness of my bra. Oliver looked at me and looked down.

"It looks nice on you," He whispered as I blushed if possible a brighter red. I reached out to the floor and grabbed my top and clutched it to my chest.

"We've got school tomorrow," I said softly as Oliver looked at me confusedly.

"And I can't move with you sitting on me…" I said looking down at his rock hard abs. I jaw dropped slightly as my fingers reached out to touch it, until I snapped back into reality as I looked up at Oliver who was smirking wildly at me. I slapped him playfully in the chest as he moved off of me.

I stood up and slipped my tank top back on as Oliver watched me cautiously. I leaned over and grabbed his top and handed it to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said kissing him on the lips briefly and running up the girls' stairs.

As soon as I opened the door I found myself being ambushed,

"KATIE BELL! That was…KATIE BELL!" Alicia exclaimed loudly as she pulled me towards my bed sitting me down roughly as she and Angelina began to interrogate me.

"You guys were doing the dirty in the common room!" Alicia said which caused Angelina to squeal.

"Miss Bell, do you have no decency to find a room, you could of at least asked to borrow our room for the night or something?" Angelina said matter of factly.

"It was spirit of the moment, it kind of just happened…and WE WEREN'T DOING DIRTY!" I whispered. To them glancing at the clock which read 10.30pm.

"Well it sure as hell didn't look like you weren't," Alicia said flailing her arms in the air.

"Look I wouldn't do it in the common room, I mean it's soooo public!" I said walking over to one of the mirrors in our room.

"I just wanted to play around with him a bit," I said walking back to my bed and climbing into my comforters.

"Oh! That's just mean, I bet you he's probably taking a cold shower right now!" Angelina said as we burst into giggles.

"Hey want to do a little wake up call tomorrow?" I said as the girls walked over to theirs beds. They nodded their heads in agreement as I set my alarm clock to early.

I fell asleep with a smile playing on my lips.

BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEERRP BEeerrrpppp. I slapped my alarm clock to the floor and sat up from my bed. I looked up and saw Alicia and Angelina getting up as well.

We shared a knowing smile and all got out to get dressed. Once we were all ready, we made our way through the secret passageway.

I creaked open the portrait to the boys room and saw Fred, George and Lee sound asleep, the only light peeping through the window.

I pointed at them and made my way to the door as Alicia and Angelina crept over to their prospective boyfriends. I opened the door silently and made my way out into the corridor.

I walked to the next room and opened it carefully; I looked at his lone form and crept over to his bed.

"Katie…" Oliver mumbled as I sat down beside him on the bed, I brushed a stray hair away from his face.

"Yes Oliver…" I said kissing his nose as I crept under the blankets beside him.

"Mmm…" Oliver said snuggling into me; I wrapped my arms lazily around him getting comfy.

"Do you love me?" he said lazily into my sweater. I thought for a second.

"Ollie baby, I'll only love you, if you love me," I said kissing him on the lips.

"Good cause than you do love me!" Oliver said flipping over so that he was on top of me.

"Damn and I was going to have my way with you," I said pouting as Oliver's smirk fell.

"Go ahead, if you insist," Oliver said chuckling at me as my eyes widened. I rolled over again so I was on top and kissed him forcefully catching him by surprise.

I began taking off my vest as I straddled him, his hands snaking under my blouse. I looked down at him and smirked running my fingers under his pyjama buttons and leaned down unbuttoning each with my teeth and kissing the freshly exposed skin. He squirmed underneath me as I neared his neck. I flicked my tongue against his collarbone causing him to pull me up and kiss me frantically.

He leaned up and began undoing my blouse, I backed away slightly breaking our lips apart. I looked at him questioningly; I saw his eyes fill with concern as I stared into strangely maroon eyes.

"Not like this…" I said looking away from him; I felt his hand cradle my face as he turned me to face him.

"I understand, it's okay…" He said smiling at me, I weakly returned the smile and crawled off of him grabbing my vest and slipping it on.

"Go down to Breakfast, I'll see you down in a tick, I need to take a shower," Oliver said huskily, I looked at him questioningly.

"You take your showers at night before bed don't you?" I said tilting my head slightly until my face filled with comprehension, I blushed furiously and smirked at him.

"I'll leave you to it, bye Ollie," I said rushing up to him and kissing him on the lips briefly and left the room.

I closed the door behind me and leant against it sighing. "Whoa…." I sighed jumping as I heard Oliver yell "I CAN HEAR YOU, Y'KNOW!" I tiptoed into the twins' and Lee's room. I giggled upon the sight.

Fred and George had matching hairstyles, Fred with a pink Mohawk and George with a bright green Afro.

"Like the do's but it should be a don't" I giggled at the door way as Angelina and Alicia laughed openly as George attempted to rip off the hair.

"Come on this isn't funny!" Lee said pulling his curtains open. I burst into a fresh round of laughter cradling my now sore stomach. Lee had bright blue waist length plaits.

"Who! I'm gonna kill you!" Lee said holding up the end of his pigtails to see Oliver chuckling somewhere behind me his hair still dripping water.

"It was not I, but merely them," Oliver said gesturing us girls. I looked back glaring at him until; he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't be like that Katie, it's not a good look, plus you know I'm joking," Oliver said warmly as I relaxed into him. I tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

"If you do it again, I will be forced to hurt you, in more ways than one" I said letting a twinkle reflect in my eyes, Oliver looked at me slightly taken aback.

"You know I'm joking," I said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, us guys have got to get ready for school, which happens to be-" Fred began

"-Now!" A new voice called. I turned my head around and saw none other than…

"-Percy! I'm not decent!" George said pulling his comforters around him as we laughed at him as he pretended to be embarrassed.

"Girls out. Boys. GET READY!" Percy yelled, causing us girls to rush out of the room frantically.

"Well that was fun! School must have officially begun," Alicia giggled as we looped arms with each other.

"Come on Katie, do tell what you done to wake up Oliver?" Angelina said poshly, as we exited out of the portrait.

"What we done is not important, but what words were said," I said sticking my nose in air causing us girls to giggle.

"I'm sure your bedroom antics are completely clean," Angelina said as we walked into the great hall.

"Yeah, that explains why Oliver was wet," Alicia, giggled as we sat down. I slapped her arm playfully.

"He was wet cause he had a shower, after…well just after," I said pulling a plate of porridge towards me.

"Yup," Alicia said spooning a mouthful of my porridge in her mouth. "After bedroom antics," she said as I squealed and slapped my hand over her mouth as the twins' and Oliver looked down on us from behind us.


	34. Blacked Out

Chapter 34 –

"Bedroom antics?" Fred said looking at Oliver who was looking confused.

" 'Clean' Bedroom antics?" George said looking more curiously at Oliver.

He cast a quick glance at me, before shrugging his shoulders at them "Of course me and Katie have bedroom antics, but I don't know about the cleanliness of it?" he said sitting down opposite me, as I looked at him my jaw dropped open.

"I knew it! I knew you 2 had done something, when I caught you guys last night!" Alicia said causing George and Fred to spit out the juice they were currently drinking.

"It did happen!" George said, pumpkin juice dribbling down his chin.

"I…uh?…Katie?" Oliver said looking anxiously in my direction.

"What! You got yourself into this mess, you get us both out," I stated taking a spoonful of cereal though eyeing him in a 'if-you-don't-get-us-out-of-this-you-are-so-screwed' sort of way.

"Well…uh? Me and Katie have…ah?" he cast a quick glance at me "have um? Done some…things together," he glanced at me as I shot him a death glare. "Oh well, I mean that we haven't done absolutely anything!" Oliver said placing his head into his hands on the table sighing as I giggled at his attempt.

"You know you are absolutely shocking at lying." Fred said patting him on the back.

I let out another giggle "Guys what me and Oliver do is private as our friends you should respect that, hell what do you want from us anyway? Some tips on great sex?" I said laughing before taking a sip from my iced tea. I looked around and saw Alicia and Angelina sharing a nervous glance between each other 'I was only joking, hell I didn't think it was true,'

"Well…y'know we aren't as experienced you are and just wanted to know…" Alicia said quietly. 'Oh my god!'

"Oh my god…" I said completely gob smacked.

"That's definitely a good answer," Fred said from opposite me. I threw a piece of toast at him and we all laughed as he slapped it away in a girly like way.

"Just jokes! You know that we probably know more than poor ol' innocent Katie," Alicia said eating some more porridge and slapping me on the back.

"Oh really?" I said looking at Alicia quirking an eyebrow. She nodded her head smirking wildly 'damn! Did I miss out on the gossip already?'

"Yup, right George?" she said sweetly winking in his direction, I saw his cheeks flush and he pointed at himself dumbly.

"Prove it!" I said watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"Katie, Katie, Katie. Will you ever learn? Apparently not considering you and Oliver over there are still in the pre-marital status quo." Angelina said shaking a finger at me.

"Oh really? Let's see who's more experienced now," I said pulling Oliver's shirt and kissing him over the table. We had quick and passionate display of making out as people around us wolf-whistled.

I leaned back and looked at Angelina "When was the last time you done that?" I said taking a sip of orange juice.

"Never, and within good reason," She said smirking at me.

I heard the bell tinkle overhead signalling the first bell so we decided now would be a great time to leave the Great hall, Alicia and Angelina in tow.

"Hey Katie, y'know your really lucky," Alicia said as we waved goodbye to the guys.

"Why do you say that?" I said blowing a kiss to Oliver as he turned a corner and we began trudging up the stairs towards the astronomy tower.

"Because you have Oliver, and he loves you, I mean _really _loves you," Alicia said as she shuffled her bag on her shoulder.

"Well George loves you, don't he? I mean he'd beat up any other guy who so much as looks at you, how can you say he doesn't love you?" I said as we began trudging up the stairs.

"Yeah, we know he does, but Oliver tries so hard to make things work and he does all those little things for you, you should get him a gift or something," Angelina said taking the steps 2 at a time.

"Sounds like a plan, but what am I going to give him, the only things I know he likes is me and quiditch. And quiditch stuff is expensive," I said looking between the 2.

"I think it's time…" Alicia said smirking at me as the ladder fell and she started to climb up.

'Time for what?' I trudged upwards and pondered what they had meant.

We sat down around a table around the back and they began explaining what I was going to do.

"But I cant do that? What if we get caught?" I whispered as everyone began talking about his or her star charts.

"We'll help but you owe us," Angelina said smirking at me.

"What do you guys want?" I said peering into my book as Professor Trelawny. I saw them share a knowing smile.

"We want your modelling pictures and don't deny it, we asked your aunt and she said you have all of them," Alicia said smirking at me.

"Come on, this isn't all fair," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know you want to do this, and we know he does too," Angelina said smirking wildly as the bell above us rang.

"How bout just one photo?" I said looking up hopefully, they shook their heads as people got up and left around us.

"Fine!" I said chucking my book in my bag as the 2 smirked at me and grabbed my arms on both sides.

_A few days later._

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" I said to Fred and George as we huddled in a corner of the common room.

"It's fool proof! But we want have a quick word before Oliver get's there okay?" Fred said smiling at his brother.

"Look, if any funny business happens and you ruin it, I am going to kill you!" I whispered pointing my wand at both of them in turn.

They held their hands up defensively and we shook hands just as Oliver walked in and strode over to us.

"Hey," he said kissing me on the cheek. "What's going on here?" He said looking over to Fred and George. They looked at each other and than back to me.

"We were…discussing some quiditch plays we heard," I looking at Oliver, he smiled.

"Well do continue, I'd like to hear anything that you may like to point out about our team?" He said looking George; I smiled as Fred glared at me.

"Look, as much as I'd love to talk about Quiditch I've got to go, I'll see you later, remember 6.30," I said kissing him quickly and walking out with my package held securely in my hands.

I walked around the corridors. Looking for the blank patch of wall that was known as the room of requirement. I soon found it and began pacing it. Concentrating. Hard.

I walked into the room, mesmerized as if all my dreams had been placed upon this room. I walked over and sat on the bed. I lay down on it closing my eyes as the plushiness of it drew me in deeper.

'I can take a little nap, can't I?' I looked over and saw the table things set, closed my eyes smiling as to know what was going to happen in the next few hours. Or tonight.

"Oliver?" I mumbled as I felt a tight pressure tying my arms to the headboard.

"Nope, guess again?" The voice said evilly. I opened my eyes and looked up shocked. I tried to squeal only to hear him mutter a spell at me so I was silenced.

'Oh my god!' I thought as he tied my arms to the headboard. He tied my legs to the bed legs as I squirmed frantically.

He began taking off my clothes as I cried being so terrified. 'Oliver! Help me!' my mind screamed.

"So do you want it hard or slow?" Flint asked his voice raspy as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his bony frame.

I cringed trying to get out the ropes as he smirked at me his eyes eyeing me up I felt revolted.

"I'm going to take the silence charm off of you promise you won't bite?" He said seductively. I cringed and nodded my head. He held his wand and muttered the spell.

"I promise to be gentle," He said ripping his pants and boxers off, my eyes widened as I screamed. He clambered over me and held a hand over my mouth as I screamed.

"Shh, it's okay," He tried to sooth; I squirmed and bit his finger.

"Keep away from me! You piece of filth!" I yelled, as I pulled tight on the cords.

"Oh just for that," He said gripping my skirt, he ripped them off and threw them across the room. "Whoa! Nice, very nice…were you expecting me?" He asked as I glared death at him.

"Once I get out of here! You are so going down! Not only am I going to kill you! I am going to kill you twice!" I screamed as he smiled down on me.

"As much as I like watching you in just your knickers, let's get started." He began he crawled on top of me as I screamed for help begging for anything.

I felt the comforts of my g-string slip away and clenched my legs together 'this can't be happening! This cant be happening!' I looked around frantically.

"Help isn't coming! So don't bother. Just shut up and enjoy!" He whispered into my ear, pushing open my legs and thrusting into me.

I screamed in pain as he began rocking back and forth, tears streaming down my face as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Stop it! Flint, please stop it!" I whimpered as I tried to look up at him through a newly forming headache.

"Just scream my name, I promise we won't be long," he whispered licking my face. I clenched my eyes shut as I cried helplessly.

"Oliver! Help me!" I screamed, 'somebody, Oliver…please help me!' I felt a searing pain across my face.

"Don't scream his name! My name is Marcus!" He said his hand still raised from slapping me before.

"I wouldn't use your first name if it were spoken in English!" I screamed causing him to slap me again.

I looked up at him as I felt a small gash on my bottom lip, I glared though his figure was blurring in out of focus. "HELP! ANYONE HELP ME! OLIVER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I felt him thrusting again and cried even more helplessly.

He began moaning as I squirmed underneath him. 'This can't be happening to me…' I felt something snap and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god! GET OFF OF ME! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I yelled as blackness seemed to be consuming me into it's depths, I squirmed more frantically underneath him though I felt suddenly drained.

"Flint…you have to-" I closed my eyes my body feeling like lead. I felt something leave my body entirely as I lay there in a small pool of my own blood.

"_Stop…please…stop_…" I mumbled incoherently, I heard a door being forced open and I blacked out completely.

_To be continued._

AN: this is the end of this story, at least for now, I'm working on the next series so as not to worry anyone, I'll probably have it up in the next week or so. Sorry that this one wasn't as long as I'd hoped it'd be either. But until than enjoy


End file.
